


Perfect To Me

by MissKimisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 73,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKimisha/pseuds/MissKimisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Dean/Cas HighSchool!AU. <br/>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester were friends once, when high school rolled around and social status took hold, they drifted apart. Could an unfortunate event bring them together again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Milton High school, Kansas. A playground for jocks, cheerleaders, smart kids and bullies, your typical American high school.

Dean Winchester was the resident heart throb and captain of the swim team. His grades weren't great but what he lacked in academics he made up for in sport. He was constantly the buzz of the school, surrounded by other popular kids, girls hanging on his every word and yet he always felt like something was missing in his life.

High school had been tough for Castiel Novak. Sure he was an 'A' grade student with his whole future ahead of him, but had no friends and was instantly branded the loser of the entire school the moment he became a freshman, four years on and due to graduate at the end of the school year and Castiel's social status hasn't changed. He had never felt so low in his entire life.

Nobody would have guessed these two opposites were friends once, infact they were the best of friends for years. High school can change a person, Castiel knew this all too well and things had progressively got worst through the years. Dean and Castiel haven't engaged in proper conversation for around three years and although there is no bad blood between the two, the idea of reforming their friendship once more is a pipe dream.

Final year of high school has begun and everything is about to change.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The sound of the alarm was deafening to Castiel's ears, reaching over to hit the top of his alarm clock to stop the ringing assault and rolling out of his bed to go and get a shower.

Castiel slipped on his usual attire for school, jeans, black converse, a plain black t-shirt and a dark blue open, short sleeved shirt to go on top. Castiel briefly ran a comb through his mass of short black hair and making it stick upwards in an unruly direction.

He didn't care much for appearance and didn't feel the need to make much of an effort for school since he passed through the last four years being un-noticed by anyone anyways.

Finally grabbing his school bag and i-pod, Castiel headed out of his Novak family home to catch the bus to school. The first day of his final year and Castiel already couldn't wait for this hell to end.

Two houses away from the Novak's, lived the Winchesters. The family consisted of Dean Winchester, his dad John, his mom Mary and little brother Sam, who was starting high school as a freshman today.

Throwing on his trademark leather jacket before leaving for school, Dean gave Sam a little nudge out of the door, saying their goodbyes to John and Mary and headed for school in Dean's black 67' Chevy impala, his baby.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel fumbled around in his locker, before retrieving some books he needed for the day and headed to his first class. He hurried down the hallway not wanting to be late for Ms Mills English class, earning himself a few bumps along the way and heckles from various jocks which resembled 'Welcome back LOSER'.

*Intelligent* he thought to himself while ignoring the overgrown moose's and their lame remarks, focusing solely on getting to class. Castiel was used to the heckles by now anyway.

Finally finding his class, Castiel edged inside and briefly noted the layout of the room. Cheerleaders and jocks congregated at the back of the classroom, usually so they could throw things at people's heads, people being Castiel.

The kids in the middle area of the class were usually the ones who did OK in class, but still managed to fall asleep in the first 10 minutes or pass notes to each other when boredom hit.

Then we come to the front of the classroom, usually were Castiel would take residence alongside the very few smart, outcast or nerdy kids of the school. Castiel noticed an empty space right in the middle at the front of class, with a defeated sigh he headed for the space and settled down.

To Castiel's right hand side sat a scruffy boy named Chuck, he was about as unpopular as Castiel, with his baggy clothing, beginnings of facial hair and his constant need to scribble, doodle or write, while ignoring the rest of the world surrounding him. As Castiel sat down Chuck looked up from his writing and acknowledged the other boy with a slight nod and half hearted smile before returning to his paper.

"Good morning class! Hope you all had a good summer, but its time to knuckle down and get to work. Your final year is an important one." Ms Mills said, as she bounded into the classroom, quickly glancing around to take in her new class for the year.

Castiel smiled to himself, he liked Ms Mills and she was one of the nicer teachers at Milton High school.

"Ok class, settle down. I'm going to hand out your books for this first assignment…"

"Sorry I'm late"

Castiel immediately recognised the apologetic voice of none other than Dean Winchester. His slowly pulled his head up to glance towards the door, seeing Dean smiling lazily at Ms Mills and not really looking the slightest bit sorry.

"Dean Winchester, welcome back. First class, first day back and you already manage to be late – why am I not surprised. Go sit down" Ms Mills scolded at Dean, knowing full well what he was like from previous semesters.

"Sorry, had to show my little brother to his class. It won't happen again." Dean grinned, lies clearly surrounding the last comment out of his mouth. He pushed his way to the back of the class to swipe his seat for the next year.

*Of course, Sam's first day today* Castiel thought to himself with a smile, he had always liked Sam Winchester. A smart, young boy, with a very bright future ahead of himself and so unlike his elder brother.

The first few classes were soon over and Castiel was ready to face the worst part of his day, Lunch. Usually it consisted of Castiel sitting alone outside on a bench, eating his packed lunch or sitting alone in the cafeteria being heckled by passing jocks and occasionally having food thrown at him. Of course he was used to it by now, letting the immature behaviour go right over his head.

He decided to be brave and opt for the cafeteria for day one. Taking a seat quietly in the corner and eating his lunch. Castiel didn't go un-noticed by the resident bullies and members of the swim team, Gordon and Michael.

"Hey nerd! We missed ya, nobody to pick on over the summer. It got pretty boring at one point" Gordon spat out as he hovered over Castiel.

"Yeah, come back for another year of torture huh? You really don't get the hint do you angel boy? And you can guarantee this year really will be HELL!" Michael glared at Castiel, a spiteful grin gracing his features.

Castiel simply sighed and stared at them both, keeping his mouth firmly shut. The bullies didn't scare him much or intimidate him, as with many other things, he was also used to this.

The two boys were annoyed by Castiel's lack of communication or interest in them or what they were saying. Gordon huffed out an annoyed breath and tossed Castiel's food tray across the table, sending his lunch flying everywhere and drawing the attention of nearby students.

Castiel simply watched the food tray fly and looked back up at Gordon, barely blinking at the action, which annoyed the bully more.

"I was just going to sit here quietly" Castiel finally spoke, his gravelly voice echoing through the bullies' ears.

"No chance of that Loser! You better watch your back" Gordon finished with a chuckle.

"Hey, come on guys leave him alone."

Castiel glanced behind Gordon and Michael to see Dean standing behind them, an irritated look on his face. It wasn't the first time Dean had jumped to Castiel's defence, even though they didn't really speak directly to each other anymore.

"What is it with you and this Loser, Dean? Seriously man, he's a nobody!" Michael asked with disgust, they hated that Dean would never let them have any fun with Castiel when he was around, what a party poop.

"Nothing, just leave him alone. He isn't doing anything…" Dean took that moment to look at Castiel, feeling slightly sorry for his former friend and giving him a slight smile, earning a slightly confused head tilt from Castiel, who could do nothing but stare back – his features remaining unreadable.

Dean promptly cleared his throat before continuing and slapping Gordon on the back.

"…Besides we have practice, lets go"

Dean broke his gaze with Castiel and left the cafeteria, Gordon and Michael following behind their fearless leader, not without throwing a final look of hate in Castiel's direction.

*Oh yeah this year is going to be so much fun* Castiel thought to himself with a final sigh of defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell signalled the end of the first school day. Dean met Sam by his locker at the end of the day.

"Hey Sammy! How was your first day?" Dean beamed at his little brother, before ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Deeeeeeean its SAM not Sammy! I'm in high school now, you can't call me that and don't do that either!" Sam snapped, his face turning into an animated frown or as Dean liked to call it, 'Sammy's bitch face'.

"Fine, sorry! Jeeez! No need to be a little bitch about it!" Dean pushed Sam forward lightly causing him to stumble.

"Jerk!" Sam snapped back, before turning around and suddenly bumping into a solid body, earning an 'oof' noise from both parties involved.

"I'm so sorry"

A familiar sounding deep voice caught Sam's attention and his face lit up to see Castiel stood in front of him.

"Cas! Oh my god, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages"

"Hello Sam. It has been a while, wow you have gotten tall" Castiel smiled, taking in the sight of the not so small Sam Winchester.

"Yeah, mom says I'll be as tall as Dean soon. He isn't too happy about that" Sam laughed, Castiel smiled back at the younger boy.

"I bet…" Cas glanced over to Dean, who was stood smiling at the little exchange, it had been a long time since it was just the three of them alone. Dean missed it and he wasn't the only one.

"I miss you Cas! You should come and visit, like the old days. It's not like we live far apart. Even mom misses you and Dean…"

Dean's smile quickly drops into a shocked face and he lightly pushes Sam in the back. Castiel immediately looks to Dean and they momentarily stare at one another, before Sam breaks the awkward situation.

"Hey! What the hell Dean?" Sam snipes at glares at his brother.

Dean glares back and throws Sam a "shut the hell up" face.

"Anyway I better be going, it was good to see you again Sam" Castiel smiles at the younger Winchester before heading out of the school to catch his bus home.

"Bye Cas…" Sam shouts after him.

Castiel smiles to himself as he heads towards the bus stop. It's been a long time since anyone has called him 'Cas' – it was Dean who initially gave him the nickname and it stuck. Castiel had always preferred it to his full title.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean and Sam headed for the impala parked in the lot.

"Why don't you and Cas speak anymore? I miss him Dean! You guys were BFF's for years."

"Shut up Sam, things change and time moves on. You will learn this as you go through school. I still like Cas, but we couldn't be friends now…"

"Whyyy?"

"Just cause alright Sam! jeeez you are such a whiner sometimes. Besides 'BFF'? Have you been watching that Paris Hilton show again?"

"ONE time Dean, one time" Sam frowned at Dean and jumped into the car and they headed home.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cas walked through his front door, greeted by a water balloon smashing against his face.

"What the…" Cas wiped the water from his surprised face and immediately yelled.

"GABRIEL"

"Yes?" Gabriel poked his head out from behind the kitchen door, a cheeky smile forming on his features.

"How old are you? As if it isn't bad enough being picked on in school and I have to come home to this?" Cas gritted out through his teeth, his elder brother had just started college and yet the immature nature within him still lived on, he was always a trickster.

"Awww sorry lil bro! My bad! Was kind of hoping to get Uncle Zach, but you got in the way." Gabriel grinned and headed over to Cas, picking bits of exploded balloon out of his younger brothers hair.

"Oh yes and Uncle Zach would be thrilled I'm sure."

An amused look momentarily spread across Cas' face, as he pictured stern, old, heavily religious Uncle Zach taking a water balloon to the face. Only Gabriel would dare go there.

Castiel's family are very religious, His father and mother passed away when Cas was very young and Gabriel his one and only brother took it upon himself to care for Cas. When their parents died, Castiel and Gabriel moved in with their Uncle Zachariah and his daughter Anna, who had now gone off to college to study and live. Uncle Zach was very strict at times, but seems to have loosened up some what, since letting Anna go off to college.

Gabriel also had the chance to move into a dorm room at his own college, but he didn't want to leave Cas alone with their uncle, his little brother was already a loner, with no friends at school or at home. At least this way Cas had at least one friend.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The Winchester family are incredibly close and always have been. John and Mary have been married for years and are very much in love. Mary works at a local diner and John now runs his own car garage in the local area, his dream would be for Dean to join him in the family business once he graduates high school. Both parents are very proud of their sons; Sam is very clever and wants to eventually go on to be a lawyer and while Dean's grades aren't up to much, his stint on the swim team as captain has made John and Mary very proud. They are the typical American family, living the apple pie life, a far cry away from the Novak's family life.

It always confused both families as to why Dean and Cas ever made a connection as friends, they're both so different and yet they found each other and neither family could deny how good the boys were for one another.

Castiel always brought out the best in Dean, making him want to do better in school and learn more.

Dean always found time to help Castiel come out of his shell a little, teach him things that perhaps he had missed out on as a kid and showed him how to enjoy life and have fun.

It was never said out loud, but both families were saddened when the boys drifted apart after that first year in high school and they always secretly hoped that one day they would re-connect.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three weeks since school started back up, Cas kept his head down as usual, occasionally greeting Sam as he walked the hallway between classes, briefly swapping notes with Chuck in English and getting deeply involved in the homework tasks they had been set thus far. While he tried his best to remain anonymous, it never seemed to last long – not with Gordon or Michael around.

So far this week Castiel had already been pelted with paper airplanes during Math, had apples launched at him in the cafeteria, been shoved in the hallway, pushed into his own locker and not to mention the verbal abuse he suffered daily. Although the remarks and comments were that of mindless apes, doesn't mean they don't hurt him at times.

During the past three weeks, Dean has defended Castiel a total of four times so far, still not speaking directly to him, but coming down hard on his team mates for giving Cas a rough time. While Deans "friends" find his defensiveness of Castiel strange and annoying, they let it slide because he is their captain and the most popular guy in school, Gordon and Michael would be nothing without Dean.

The cheerleaders were just as bad, Cas would often hear them make bitchy comments as he walked by. Ruby and Bella were the worst ones for it, complete bitches – Cas overheard Dean tell them to shut the hell up a few times as well, which made Cas smile.

Castiel and Dean were not friends anymore, but Cas appreciated that Dean still looked out for him, in his own strange way. While actual conversation or direct contact are a no go these days, Castiel will still occasionally catch Dean looking in his direction, carefully smiling at him or giving him a brief nod when they pass in the hallway. It wasn't much, but Cas took what he could these days.

The boys have never hated or disliked each other, best friends and neighbours since the age of 10 and they remained that way until the second year of high school started.

The first year had been different, as soon as they entered the school most freshman were considered losers, Dean included. So the best friends had stuck together through thick and thin, but when social status took hold and Dean found his calling with the ever popular swim team, everything seemed to change at a rapid pace.

It had been approaching the end of the first high school year when everything was about to change; it had been a tough year for both Dean and Cas, but they had stuck together. First year of high school was always going to be a rough ride; the freshman always had it bad until they gained some sort of status.

Aside from the torment they were dealt on a daily basis by seniors and the struggle to fit in anywhere during their first year, both Dean and Cas still had each other back then. Dean was the type to answer back to bullies, so when trouble headed their way he was quick to jump to their defence and stand up for both himself and Cas. Nothing much had changed there, while their friendship was practically non existent in the present day, Dean still stood his ground against the bullies when it came to Castiel.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cas made his way to math class, taking his usual seat at the front, not missing sight of Gordon and Michael sitting at the back glaring at him. Sighing to himself, Castiel rolled his eyes and decided to just focus his attentions on the front of the classroom. Even though Cas was practically a school whizz when it came to most subjects, he dreaded math for two reasons.

Reason One: Mr Crowley was a complete jackass and seemed to hate pretty much everyone, including the smart kids. Unless you were a serious kiss ass, then he wasn't in the slightest bit interested.

Cas was smart, quiet, caused no trouble and got on with his work, but a 'Kiss Ass' he was not and refused to ever be.

Reason Two: This was the only class where Dean Winchester sat next to him. The only reason being, he skipped the first math class of the year and it was the only seat left.

Although there are no hard feelings between the pair, the lack of talking and communicating makes the seating arrangement awkward. Thankfully for Cas, Dean doesn't show up for math most days and when he does, Castiel makes a firm decision to simply focus on the tasks at hand and try his best to avoid awkward glances.

Today was not one of them days.

"Alright settle the hell down already, this isn't a circus people it's a bloody classroom. Get to your seats NOW"

Mr Crowley's thick British voice filled the entire room almost immediately, making most of the kids jump in shock and retreat to their desks. The teacher never spoke in a friendly manner, his voice always filled with some form of hate and disgust, unless he was being cocky or sarcastic, which wasn't any better.

Castiel focused ahead on the teacher, not wanting to get into any sort of trouble for not paying full attention.

It was short lived before Cas' attention was diverted and he caught sight of Dean trying to sneakily walk past the door of math class and avoid Mr Crowley.

*Really smart Dean, walk past the class you are trying to avoid* Cas thought inwardly and rolling his eyes at Dean's lack of brains.

"MR WINCHESTER!"

"Dammit, busted!" Dean muttered under his breath, hearing the booming voice of his teacher and stopping dead in his tracks. Spinning on his heels in the hallway, he was faced with a stern looking Mr Crowley, his arms crossed across his chest and a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Sir?"

"Did you lose your way Dean? Wouldn't be too hard I guess, given you haven't been to hardly any of my GOD DAMN MATH LESSONS!" Mr Crowley smiled dryly at Dean, before his smile turned to an almost sour expression and he yelled his last few words in Dean's face.

The whole class froze as they heard Mr Crowley's outburst from outside in the hallway.

They were greeted by the sight of Dean slowly walking into class, with a light push from the teacher walking behind him.

"Sit down Winchester; I don't have time for your games"

Dean quietly took his seat next to Cas, keeping his head down and trying not drawing anymore attention to himself. While Dean was used to being the resident under achiever who skipped most classes, he didn't dare cross Crowley too often – the dude scared the shit out of him and always had done.

Castiel couldn't help glance over to his former friend looking slightly worried for him – the guy actually looked pretty guilty for trying to skip out on class. Dean lifted his head at the same time and their eyes met. An amused smirk crowded Dean's features and he winked at Cas before turning his attention to the front. Clearly he doesn't feel that guilty.

Cas couldn't help but smile slightly at Dean's little gesture, he missed his old friend and when the most minor moments such as this arise, Cas realises exactly just how much he misses Dean and finds himself going over the moment when it went all started to go wrong for them.

He tore his gaze from Dean once more and tried to focus on Mr Crowley's words, but found his mind wandering.

Flashback ~ Three years earlier, freshmen year.

"Mr Winchester, Can I have a word please?"

Dean emerged from the swimming pool, patting himself dry before approaching his gym teacher, Coach Campbell.

"Of course Sir?"

"You swim well boy, you would be a great asset to the school swim team. Do you think it would be something you might be interested in?"

Dean looked stunned, the school swim team was incredibly popular and given how his first year had gone so far, he wasn't exactly in with the popular crowd.

"Wow, really Sir? That would be awesome, I'd love to join."

"I don't usually approach freshmen about joining the team, but you do well – I think you could go far and win us some trophies. Not to mention the extra credit it would give you" Coach Campbell beamed at the prospect of recruiting a new team member.

"Well thank you, I appreciate it Sir!" Dean smiled widely; he couldn't wait to tell Castiel the good news.

"Practice is on Monday after school, don't be late."

Coach Campbell lightly slapped Dean on the back, before retreating to his office.

Dean grinned to himself, he was about to make his way to the lockers to get dressed, when Cas was immediately in front of him.

"Jeeez Cas, what did I tell you about sneaking up on people" Dean laughed.

"My apologies" Cas smiled shyly at Dean.

"I was coming to meet you and decided to watch from the stands. What did the Coach want to talk about?" Continued Cas, following behind Dean as he made his way into the locker room.

"He has offered me a place on the swim team! The freakin SWIM TEAM! Can you believe it?" Dean was practically jumping on the spot, like a little kid excited about Christmas.

"WOW Dean…that is incredible! I'm so happy for you" Cas smiled at his best friends news, he knew how much Dean loved swimming and making the team is such an achievement.

Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug, not being able to wipe the grin off his face and his best friend wincing slightly when he felt his clothes become damp off Dean's body. Cas settled for an awkward hug, before pushing Dean away lightly and laughing.

"You need to go dry off properly, I'm soaked now!"

"Big baby, it's only a bit of water!" Dean laughed and poked his friends shoulder affectionately before running off to get a shower and changed. He would tell Cas every last detail about his conversation later, he was that excited.

Cas watched his best friend bounce away excitedly, a warm feeling gracing him from the inside. He had never seen Dean so happy to have achieved something and Cas knew how proud John and Mary Winchester will be of their son.

With just 3 months left in their first school year, maybe they can turn what has been a tough year so far, into a fantastic ending before they break for summer.

Cas barely seen Dean for the following 3 months and hardly any of the summer, despite them living two doors away. Dean's new found popularity had taken hold incredibly fast, Cas tried to stick by his friend and he turned up to watch Dean at swim practice most nights.

While Dean's social status had changed over night, Castiel's unfortunately had not, continuing his loser status despite being best friends with Dean Winchester.

"Don't know why you bother with that little freak, he just stares at you all the time. I think he is in love with you or something" Gordon laughed, joined by the cruel laughs of Dean's other team mates.

"Hey, leave him alone. Cas is my best friend and he is NOT a freak." Dean fought back against the remarks, feeling angered at their cruel jibes. No way was he letting these douche bags pull down his best friend.

The swim team simply rolled their eyes and knew they would get Dean on side eventually, swaying him away from his freakish friend.

"Whatever dude, look we are having a party on Saturday night, we can celebrate you making the team." Michael said, smiling at Dean and swiftly changing the subject.

"Can I bring Cas?"

Michael huffed an annoyed breath and gritted out a noise that sounded like "I guess so" before turning to leave the room.

Dean smiled to himself and rushed off to tell Cas the good news.

The party had been awkward and resulted in Castiel sitting alone, while Dean's new team mates dragged him off to meet with the cheerleaders and some new "friends".

With a resigned sigh and a final look at Dean, Cas left the party as quietly as he entered it.

Present Day ~ three years Later, Senior Year.

"Mr Novak? Are you even listening?"

The harsh British voice of Mr Crowley brought Cas out of his dream land, almost with a loud bang.

"What...Oh I'm sorry Sir" Cas looked down at his hands, feeling guilty for zoning out during class.

Dean looked worried, it wasn't like Castiel to zone out during a class and something was obviously on his mind.

"See me after class Novak."

Cas sighed and simply nodded his head, which was still filled with thoughts of Dean. He refused to look in Dean's direction, even though he could feel Dean's eyes burning a hole in him.

Cas was thankful when the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wandered away from Math class feeling worried for Cas, he had never known Castiel to be kept behind after class before. Although it was never spoken about, Dean always kept a close eye on Castiel over the years, he never wanted them to drift apart like they had and it had crossed his mind numerous times about starting up their friendship again, but was frightened Cas would reject him for being such a jack ass and leaving in the first place.

Dean stopped at his locker to drop some books off and as he closed the metal door with a loud bang, he was greeted with the face of Meg grinning at him.

"Hey Dean" She smiled, fluttering her eye lashes at him.

"Oh, Hey Meg. What's up?"

Dean grimaced and forced a polite smile, he hated this girl. One of the many cheerleaders that followed him around like a lost cat, it was highly unattractive.

"Just wondered if you were coming to Gordon's party on Friday night? I'd love to see you there"

She pushed up into Dean's personal space and he immediately backed up.

"Umm yeah I guess so"

"Good"

With that final word she pranced off, feeling pleased with herself. Almost every cheerleader had previously been with Dean Winchester in some form or another and she figured it was her turn.

Dean shivered and his skin feeling like it was quite literally crawling. Shaking off the nasty vibes, he headed for his next class.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The afternoon seemed to fly past in a blur and Dean was now parking up outside his family home in his beloved impala, Sam in the passenger seat.

Sam jumped out and ran for the front door, slamming the car door as he exited.

"HEY what's the rush and watch the paint work bitch!" Dean yelled after Sam, as he got out of the car to inspect any damage his little brother may have done.

"Urgh it's just a car Dean! And I have loads of homework." Sam replied before belting into the house full speed.

"Nerd" Dean muttered to himself, running his fingers along the paintwork of his precious baby.

Dean glanced up in time to see Cas hurry past the end of the driveway, books in his hands and approaching his own house almost as fast as Sam did.

Dean couldn't help but giggle, Cas and Sam were always book nerds and far too smart for their own good.

It didn't always sit well with Dean when he was younger, that Sam and Cas appeared to get along so well, bonding over literature or some shit.

Flashback ~ six years ago ~ the tender age of 13

Dean had invited Cas over for dinner and he was growing increasingly irritated by the fact his annoying little 9 year old brother had practically grabbed Castiel, the moment he walked through the door.

"When I grow up, I want to be a lawyer." Sam beamed kicking his legs, as he sat opposite Cas.

"Good choice. You're a bright kid Sam, you will make a good lawyer" Cas returned the smile, he loved that someone as young as Sam was so smart and level headed, it reminded Cas of himself.

"Sam, would you leave him alone already. Cas is my friend, I invited him to dinner!" Dean whined, pacing the dining room. He had been waiting to spend some time with his best friend for the best part of an hour.

"It's ok Dean, I don't mind" Cas stared briefly at his friend, half smiling.

"Urgh, whatever dude. You have more in common with Sam anyways. I'll be somewhere else, doing NOTHING" Dean huffed out, having a mini teenage tantrum, with made Sam laugh and Dean stormed out.

Castiel watched on in worry as Dean stormed outside.

"I think we upset him"

"Don't mind him, he is a drama queen." Sam laughed, snatching the book up that Cas had brought for him to read.

Castiel headed out into the front yard of the Winchester home, to find Dean sulking on the porch step. He took a seat closely beside his friend and simply stared at him with a confused look washing over his features and an adorable head tilt to accompany it.

"Pft, now you wanna sit with me?" Dean complained, throwing stones onto the driveway in front of him.

"I'm sorry Dean, did I upset you?" Cas asked cautiously, not breaking his stare.

"You like Sam better than me. I get it! You guys have more in common, even though he's younger, which is totally weird by the way. I'm not book smart or whatever so go spend time with your new best friend" Dean whined, not wanting to look up at his friend, knowing Cas would be staring at him intensely.

Cas laughed slightly at Dean's strop and shook his head.

"You're such a girl sometimes Dean. You should be glad I get along with your family, given my social skills are lacking at the best of times…"

Dean looked up to meet Castiel's gaze, which was still firmly placed on Dean. Sometimes it creeped him out, how close Cas got and yet he wouldn't have it any other way.

"…I like Sam. But you will always be my best friend Dean. Nobody could take your place." Cas continued, smiling lightly and placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean couldn't help but break his hard look and smile back at his friend.

"…I guess so. But no more, sappy chick flick moments…OK?"

"Deal"

The boys shook hands on the deal and Mary called them back inside for dinner.

Present Day

Dean smiled at the memory as he headed inside the house, passing Sam sat at the exact same dining room table; Dean was such a little dweeb sometimes, especially as a kid. He always blamed Cas for that, said his weirdness rubbed off on him, but in the best possible way.

A day didn't go by when Dean didn't think about Cas, he missed the guy more than he would care to admit to anybody.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel was always thankful for Friday's. It signalled last day of the school week and he could spend his weekend at home, not having to fend off insults and sly remarks from bullies.

Cas went about his day as usual, attending classes and keeping his head down. The end of the school day was approaching and he was almost home free. It didn't last long before Castiel was confronted in the school yard by Gordon and Michael.

"Listen up freak; we are sick of you and whatever creepy fascination you seem to have with Dean." Gordon stepped in front of Cas, blocking his pathway back into school.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about…I don't even speak to Dean anymore." Cas glared at the boys in front of him, looking slightly confused as to what exactly he is supposed to have done this time.

"Well that doesn't seem to matter does it? We are sick of Dean jumping to your defence every 5 minutes, its cramping his style and ours!" Michael joined in.

"That is nothing to do with me, I don't ask Dean to defend me. So take it up with him" Cas gritted out his words and tried to push past Gordon and Michael and head for the school, only to be pulled back.

Cas stumbled slightly as Gordon dragged him back by his arm.

"Dean doesn't know what he is doing; he still thinks that he has to take pity on you after all these years. Your obsessive staring and eye contact thing is super weird and you're distracting him!"

"I. Haven't. Done. Anything." Cas almost growled his words at the boys in front of them, getting frustrated by their accusations. Again he attempted to bypass them, knocking slightly into Michael as he passed.

"Who do you think you're pushing around freak?" Michael yelled, catching the back of Cas' shirt and again pulling him back, this time sending him crashing onto the concrete.

Cas looked up at them both from the ground, momentarily shocked by what just happened and attempted to pick himself back up. Gordon's foot immediately come into contact with Castiel's stomach, kicking him hard and sending pain surging through his entire body.

"Dean isn't here to protect you now, loser! Guess you ride this one out on your own"

Cas risked a glance up towards the grinning boys towering over his vulnerable form. Truth is Castiel maybe shorter than them, but he was probably a lot stronger due to tae kwon doe training as a kid, for self defence. But Cas wasn't a fighter and if this is what it took to make them go away, then so be it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"I just took him to the nurse's office and I think he is supposed to go see the principal afterwards, he was in pretty bad shape." Chuck was explaining the day's events to his friend Becky in the school hallway.

Dean happened to be passing by and stopped nearby the pair to get some books out of his locker, carefully eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh my gosh, that's so awful. Poor Cas."

Overhearing Becky's response, Dean's eyes went wide with fear and he slammed his locker door shut, promptly moving into Chuck and Becky's personal space, taking a threatening stance.

"CAS? What the hell happened to Cas?" Dean demanded, looking between a stunned looking Becky and a quivering Chuck.

"Umm, he err… was in a fight today. Well a one sided fight anyways." Chuck explained, looking fearfully at Dean who had never spoken a word to Chuck in his whole time at school. Becky was shocked Dean even acknowledged them and stood gawping at the Swim team captain.

"What? Someone hurt him..."

Chuck nodded quickly, gulping loudly in fear. Dean was flaring with anger and took the chance to step forward even further into Chuck's personal space and with a demanding and quiet voice, he simply asked,

"Who?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gordon and Michael exited the principal's office, looking up briefly to see an angry looking Dean stalking towards them both with urgency.

Dean's fist swiftly connected with Gordon's nose, before launching himself at Michael pushing him to the ground.

"DUDE, what the hell?" Michael cried out as he hit the floor with a loud bang.

Before Dean could launch another attack, Principal Henricksen was out of his office and clutching at Dean holding him back.

"That's enough Winchester; there has been enough fighting today. My office, NOW!" The principal yelled at Dean, lightly throwing him back away from the two other boys.

"Bastards" Dean gritted out through his teeth, before pushing past Gordon who was clutching his bloody nose and heading into the office.

"You two get the hell out of my sight and you better go see the nurse about that nose, Walker."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel exited the nurse's office looking worse for wear. He lifted his head up to see Gordon and Michael heading towards him once more. Cas slightly backed up, but took notice of the blood pouring down Gordon's chin as he held his nose in pain and Michael guided him to the nurse, both of them not daring to look in Cas' direction.

Cas frowned at the situation and wondered how Gordon had got into yet another fight in the same day. Slightly smiling to himself at the sight he had just witnessed, Cas made his way to see principal Henricksen.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So Winchester, do you care to explain what the hell just happened?"

Dean sat looking down at his joined hands, he just wanted to go and see if Cas was ok.

"I hit Gordon and pushed Michael" Dean stated bluntly, still not raising his eyes up to meet Principal Henricksen.

"Well done for stating the obvious. I guess that is step one, step two is admitting you have a problem." The principal answered in a sarcastic manner, trying to meet with Dean's eyes.

Dean finally raised his eyes to make contact, slightly smiling at the teacher's sarcasm.

"Well my only problem is with them two jerks."

"I can see that, question is why?"

"They hurt Cas…Castiel. It made me angry and I guess I just lashed out" Dean said, looking back down towards his hands.

The principal nodded in understanding. He didn't know the ins and outs of all the students at Milton, but he was very aware that Castiel and Dean had originally entered the school as friends and due to circumstances, they no longer communicated.

"Right and I get that, I do. You and Castiel were friends once. But the answer isn't violence Dean, you realise I'm going to have to punish you as well…"

"Yeah I get it."

"It won't be as severe as suspension, like Gordon and Michael were given. But you will have detention for the next two weeks. Every day after school, starting Monday." The principal explained, feeling bad for handing Dean any punishment. Sure he could be a lazy kid, but he certainly wasn't a bad kid and he was just sticking up for his former friend.

"Sure. Its ok, probably less than I deserve. Thanks Sir." Dean half smiled at the principal, before heading out of the office.

Henricksen followed behind Dean, both of them noticing Castiel sitting on a chair outside the office.

Cas looked up stunned to see Dean being led out by the principal and all the pieces started falling into place, it was Dean who had lashed out at Gordon?

Dean and Cas caught eye contact, staring at each other and Dean wincing silently, when he noticed the injuries on his former friend's body and face.

The principal took note of this little exchange and decided to give them a few minutes before calling Castiel in to speak with him and with that thought he silently went back into his office, softly closing the door behind him.

Dean and Cas simply stood looking at one another, before Dean broke eye contact and slowly made his way to sit next to Cas.

Both of them now refused to look anywhere but at their own hands. Nervous, shaky breaths escaped both of their mouths and the air of silence filled the waiting area.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and Cas sat there in total silence, only the sound of breathing filling the air and yet it wasn't as awkward as they both expected. There was almost a comfortable silence between them.

Finally Dean broke the quiet and looked up at Cas, studying the bruises and black eye on his former friends features.

"I am so sorry Cas"

Castiel turned a confused glance in Dean's direction, their eyes meeting again.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like this was your fault."

Dean's eyes seemed to be filled to the brim with water and yet no obvious tears were falling. He couldn't look at Cas while he spoke, it was too difficult at the moment.

Dean simply huffed out a laugh and broke their gaze, staring at the floor and holding back tears.

"Are you freakin kidding me? This whole thing is my fault, everything."

Cas continued to look at Dean, who was still refusing to meet his eyes again. He couldn't quite believe he was sat here for the first time in 3 years with his one time best friend, having an actual conversation.

"How do you figure that out Dean?"

Hearing Cas say his name was almost enough to break Dean right then, but he held back his emotional side and continued to explain himself.

"I should have been there for you. Looked out for you and stopped them. Not just today, but every day for the past 3 years and I wasn't."

Castiel shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation and Dean's surprising openness about it all.

"Dean could we not go there…please? It's been a long day." Cas begged his friend, now turning his own gaze to the floor.

"I know, sorry Cas. It's just, I've realised how much of a jack ass I've been to you these past few years and I feel terrible."

"Please Dean…I can't go over it right now. I just want to go home"

Both boys looked up, eye contact locking once more and Dean sighed a defeated breath and nodded in understanding.

"At least let me drive you home? You can come with me and Sam. It's the least I could do." Dean looked at him hopefully, there is no way he was letting Cas get on a bus and then walk home. Not while he was this weak.

Castiel realised Dean wasn't giving up that easily and sighed, giving in to his request.

"OK, I guess that would be a wise idea. Thank you Dean."

Cas half smiled and Dean returned the smile. Principal Henricksen was soon out of his office, almost like he had been listening to the whole conversation, waiting for the opportune moment.

"Ok Cas, lets hear your side of this story then. Come on inside" he said, smiling sympathetically at Castiel's current condition.

Cas nodded at Henricksen and headed for the office.

"Meet me by my locker when you're done. I don't mind waiting since school has finished for the day." Dean called back to Cas, starting to walk off to meet with Sam.

"I appreciate that, I won't be too long" Cas nodded and went inside for his talk with the principal.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Dean, where have you been? School finished like 20 minutes ago" Sam whined as Dean approached his younger brother in the hallway.

The hallway always cleared so fast when the final bell rang. It's like everyone couldn't wait to get out of school, especially on a Friday.

"Dude quit your whining, I'm so not in the mood. We have to wait a little while longer anyways…"

Sam's face dropped and he folded his arms across his chest, as a sign of his anger.

"But Dean I have homework and I wanna go home NOW! Why do we have to wait…"

Dean laughed slightly at Sam's bitch face making an appearance.

"We are waiting for Cas. He had a really bad day, so I offered him a ride home. That OK with you, your grumpiness?"

"You mean…You and Cas, actually spoke? Like proper conversation?" Sam treaded carefully around the subject, stunned that Dean had spoken to Cas at all, let alone offered him a ride home.

*Whatever has happened, must be pretty bad* Sam thought, his eyebrows raising and he stared at Dean.

"Yes, we did. Don't make a fuss when Cas gets here ok? Like I said, he hasn't had the best of days."

"Ok, I won't. Promise" Sam said, turning the other way, he couldn't help smiling to himself that Dean and Cas had spoken. Sam always hoped they would re-kindle their friendship.

While they were probably still a long way off that, he still hoped for the best and conversation between them both was a damn good start. Further than they had gotten in the past three years anyway.

They didn't wait much longer, until Sam saw Cas approaching. He looked really vulnerable and pale. He sported a nasty black eye, red marks on his forearm, a few more bruises on his neck and Sam guessed a few more would be hidden on his body beneath clothes.

Cas walked slowly towards them, Sam also noting that he was clearly in pain taking each step.

"Hello Sam. It's good to see you."

"Wish I could say the same Cas, you look terrible! What happened? Are you OK?" Sam scrunched up his face at the sight of the bruises, as Cas reached him and Dean in the hallway.

"Sam, back off him OK..." Dean started, stepping forward and lightly nudging his little brother.

"…You don't have to tell him nothing. Lets just get you home." Dean continued, motioning for them to walk out of the school exit.

"Sorry Cas, didn't mean to push. Just hope you're ok." Sam said shyly, dropping his head forward.

Cas smiled and patted his back lightly. "It's ok Sam, no need to be sorry and I will be fine, don't worry."

Sam looked up and smiled. They both followed Dean out of the door and headed for the impala.

O-O-O-O-O

Dean unlocked the car and lightly shoved Sam into the back seat, before he could call shotgun.

Sam climbed in the back and Dean held the passenger door open and motioned for Cas to get in. He watched as Cas winced in pain getting into the car, Dean wanted to help him but didn't want to overstep the mark.

Once inside Dean closed the door carefully behind Cas and went to the driver's seat. Castiel looked around the car, noting every last detail – it had been a very long time since Cas had been in the impala, he always loved the car – mostly because it was Dean's baby.

Dean got into the drivers seat and looked over to Cas, who was running his fingers along the inside of the car door. Dean could almost see Castiel's brain working over time, thinking about the last time he rode in the impala. He started the engine, making Cas jump slightly and started their journey home.

The ride home was made in silence, with just the sound of Sam's fingers drumming on his school books.

Castiel spent the entire ride home staring out of the window. He couldn't help inhaling the scent of the impala – a mixture of leather and of…Dean? – Cas shook his head, trying not to think about how weird he was for noticing Dean's scent all over the car and yet it made him feel so relaxed, almost like he had come home again after years of being lost and it was a strange comfort to him.

They soon pulled up outside the Winchester's house; Dean parked in the driveway and rushed round to the passenger side to get the door for Cas. He managed to pull himself out of the car with minimal pain and got out, letting Sam out behind him.

"I'll walk you over to your house." Dean said, closing the door and hovering his hand over Cas' back as guidance, but not actually making contact.

"There really isn't a need to do that Dean. I only live two doors down."

"I know, but I'd rather see you in safely…"

Cas looked at Dean, a confused look on his face and his trademark head tilt making an appearance. Dean smiled at the familiar action and shook his head slightly.

"Just humour me OK?"

Cas nodded and they started walking towards the Novak house. Sam waved goodbye to Cas and hoped he was feeling better soon, before heading into his own house.

As Cas reached his front door, he stopped and turned to Dean.

"You don't have to walk me inside, this is fine"

"I want to, come on. Stop being so formal and let me help a little?" Dean half smiled and charged ahead of Cas, opening the Novak's already unlocked front door and stepping inside like it was his own house, he held the door open for Cas to follow him in, who just raised an eyebrow at Dean's actions, it was all too surreal for him.

Before Cas could step inside, Dean was hit with a balloon full of what appeared to be flour, covering him from head to torso in white powder.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled and spat out some flour that had gotten into his mouth in the process.

"Whoooooops, Sorrrrry…" Gabriel chimed as he appeared from the living room with a wide smile on his face, followed by his weird looking friend who Dean immediately noticed was sporting a mullet?

Gabriel recognized the face of his victim and his smile dropped.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Hi Gabe, I see you haven't changed much." Dean said, trying to push flour off his shoulder and wiping some off his face.

Gabriel looked towards Cas worried as to why Dean was suddenly in their home after 3 years, before he could say something his eyes immediately went to Castiel's bruised form.

"Cas, what the hell happened to you? And why in the heck is Dean-O in our house?" He said, approaching Cas, reaching out carefully to inspect the damage on his little brothers face.

"Umm standing right here? And don't call me Dean-o, I used to hate that."

Gabriel shot Dean a glare; he used to like Dean until he dropped Cas like a lead balloon. Dean immediately backed up, not used to seeing such a stern look on Gabriel's usual happy face.

"Did he do this to you?" Gabriel asked carefully, turning back to Cas who now looked taken back by the question and before he could answer, Dean piped up again.

"What? Are you joking? I would NEVER hurt Cas, you know this. I'd never lay a finger on him." Dean argued, he knew Gabe would be upset with him over what's happened in the past, but accusing him of hurting Cas? No way in hell was he putting up with that.

"Well what am I supposed to think huh Dean? You guys don't talk for years and then the next time you rock up here, Cas is sporting some pretty hefty bruises." Gabe started to argue back and they could all feel the tension starting to rise.

"Woahhhh it just got totally intense in here man, I'm not even kidding" The new, slightly odd voice broke the tension for a moment; Dean looked over to the strange guy with the mullet who had been standing with Gabriel. He looked totally spaced out and far too chilled out for his own good.

"Hey this really isn't the time alright buddy?" Dean sniped at the guy.

"Don't turn this on my pal Ash. You're the one not welcome here."

Castiel hadn't even had chance to speak up yet, his head felt like it was about to explode and he pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in all the voices around him.

"Enough already! All of you, shut up!"

Castiel's little outburst stunned them all into silence. Well all but Ash who simply said,

"Woahhh tough room"

And walked hazily back into the Novak's living room.

Dean simply shook his head at the strange guy floating around and turned his attention to Cas, who looked stressed.

"Firstly I want to clear up, that Dean did NOT do this to me, nor was it his fault and secondly he is here because he gave me a ride home knowing I would struggle. I realise this is more than a little strange, but can we just not go too deeply into all this right now, my head is banging. I just need to lie down for a while"

Dean and Gabriel looked on at Cas while he made his little speech and ended with a sigh. They both nodded and expressed their apologies to Cas, almost in sync with each other.

Cas turned to Gabriel and smiled.

"Thank you, could you give Dean and I a moment, please?"

Gabriel nodded and headed for the living room, before he reached it, he turned back around with a guilty look on his face.

"Umm sorry for the whole…flour situation by the way. My bad"

"Its fine, once a trickster, always a trickster" Dean laughed slightly and half smiled at Gabriel, who returned the smile and walked off.

Cas turned to face Dean, glancing over the flour covered boy in front of him.

"Yes, sorry about that. If it's any consolation I've been pelted with balloons filled with everything from water to porridge"

Dean smiled up towards Cas and rolled his eyes.

"It's cool, honestly. I do remember what Gabe is like for his tricks…" Dean lowered his gaze and his expression turned serious for a moment.

"Umm look Cas, I was wondering if we could talk. I know you're not up to it right now, but maybe later?"

"Talk? About what?" Castiel asked cautiously, he thought this was just a moment of some weird kind of guilt on Dean's part, he didn't expect Dean to want to actually discuss anything.

"I dunno, about…everything? I know this is all a little weird and I'm angry at myself that it's taken something so drastic for me to actually grow a pair and talk to you again. But I really want to clear the air."

Castiel couldn't quite believe what he was hearing; NOW Dean wants to talk things over?

Cas didn't know if he could handle it, today alone had pressed down on his heart with a dull ache, just being around Dean so closely again, talking to him and having him stood here, in his home after all this time. It reminded him that they really had wasted three years for no good reason and it hurts so badly.

And yet, something inside Castiel doesn't want to let this moment pass, this could be their chance to get back to the good old days which they both still look upon as the most amazing years of their lives.

With all the emotions, thoughts and feelings running through his head, Castiel makes a swift decision.

"Of course, come by tonight around 8pm. Uncle Zach is going out for the night. Gabe and Ash will keep out of our way."

"Thanks Cas, I appreciate you giving me the chance." Dean smiled

Cas returned a warm smile and nodded.

"Thank you for your help today. I'll see you later"

With a small exchange of smiles and nods, Dean leaves the Novak household and can't wait to return later that evening.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 7:55pm already, Dean was getting ready to leave for Cas' house and the nerves were starting to kick in.

Dean had spent a long time getting ready to go and see Cas again. Since he left his house earlier, Dean had promptly come back home, took a shower to get all that damn flour out of his hair, shaved and for some odd reason, had spent a long time picking out something to wear (not that it should matter). But he finally settled on Jeans, an AC/DC t-shirt and his leather jacket, it was typically Dean.

For the remaining time up till now, Dean had been pacing up and down his room rambling nervously to himself about what he should say and wondered how the hell you go about apologising to someone you practically abandoned?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After saying goodbye to Dean earlier, Cas had gone back inside his house wondering whether or not saying yes to Dean was the right thing to do. He didn't know if he was ready to have the big talk yet, it was still all so fresh and the day had been pretty surreal so far, it almost felt like an outer body experience.

Gabriel watched as Cas walked past the dining room door, looking a bit dazed, almost as if he was in a trance.

"You OK out there lil bro?" He called, causing Cas to stop in his tracks and head into the dining room to face his older brother and Ash.

"I don't know…I just agreed to let Dean come back later, to talk about…things." Cas explained slowly, staring at the ground and looking heavy in thought.

"Is that not a good thing? I mean come on Cas, we all know you have missed the guy. He has been a complete douche wad over the past 3 years, but I know you would happily forgive him and welcome him back with open arms…even if I think you're a little crazy to do so without at least punishing him first" Gabriel said hesitantly, its not that he didn't like Dean and it would be great for him and Cas to re-connect, they were always so in tune with each other.

The only thing worrying Gabriel was that Dean might get back to school on Monday and drop him again, to save his social status and Cas would get hurt…again. But if having Dean back in his life made Castiel happy, then Gabe would accept it no problem.

"I guess…I have missed him and it won't hurt to at least talk about it…"

Cas looked up at Gabriel, who gave him a half smile as encouragement.

"Yes, it will be ok. Might be nice to spend some time with Dean again, even if it ends up just being one evening and beyond that, I guess we will see."

With his mind made up, Cas headed upstairs to clean himself up and get prepared for Dean's re-visit to his house later that night.

Castiel's preparation for the "meeting" was a mirror image of Dean's. He spent quite some time in the shower – cooling off and nursing his bruises carefully, he shaved and much like Dean had spent a little while, choosing what to wear. Cas wanted to make a little effort at least, he already looked vulnerable and broken with all his bruises, so making an effort would cheer him up as well.

Cas settled on his outfit for the night, a pair of dark coloured jeans, a black button up shirt – un-tucked, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the first couple of buttons undone. It was smart/casual, but made him feel better to wear something that wasn't baggy or covered in blood.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The doorbell to the Novak household rang precisely at 8pm on the dot. Gabriel was quick out of his seat to answer the door, Cas was still upstairs.

"Dean"

"Gabriel"

They both nodded at each other awkwardly, Gabriel eyeing Dean up suspiciously and stepped aside to let him come in.

"Thanks, umm where is Cas?"

"He is still upstairs; I'll call up to him. You can go sit with Ash for now, if you want." Gabriel gave a slightly forced smile and motioned for Dean to go into the living room. Dean simply nodded and headed inside.

Gabriel headed upstairs to see if Cas was ready to face Dean and maybe give his brother a little pep talk before hand.

Dean made his way into the living area, greeted with the sight of a half naked Ash sprawled across the sofa and feet up on the coffee table.

"Deeeeeeaaaaaan…right?" Ash drawled out, clearly high or drunk. Dean couldn't decide which.

*Pft College kids* Dean thought with a huff of laughter.

"Umm yeah, Ash?" Dean asked carefully, raising one eyebrow.

Ash nodded his head slowly, letting a lazy smile spread across his face.

"The one and only, Never another like me."

"Now that I can believe…" Dean laughed, still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, before he continued speaking.

"I'm digging the hair man; you look like some sort of lynyrd skynyrd roadie!"

Ash looked up with a beaming, appreciative smile on his face.

"Dean…I like you"

Dean smiled back and laughed, he went to take a seat next to Ash, but before he could Gabe and Cas came into the room.

"Hello Dean"

Cas looked straight at Dean, stopping him in his tracks to the sofa and Dean immediately stalked towards Castiel instead, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Hey Cas"

Gabriel looked between the pair, who were both simply staring at each other.

"Alright folk's lets break the whole freakish eye contact thing, you guys always used to do that….can you say creeeeeeeeeepy" Gabe laughed, singing out the word Creepy and earning a glare from Cas and a chuckle from Ash.

Dean shot Gabriel a similar glare and looked back to Cas.

"So where do you want to talk?"

"Let's go upstairs"

Cas motioned for Dean to follow him and they headed out the room, only to hear Ash yell out from behind them,

"SCORE"

They both stopped and Cas rolled his eyes, before leading the way upstairs, Dean hot on his heels.

On the way up, Cas lead the way in front, not looking back at Dean.

"Sorry about Ash, he is kind of…out there"

Dean simply laughed and shook his head, still following closely behind Cas.

"You don't say. Its cool, he doesn't seem all that bad."

As they approached Cas' room, Dean could hear a familiar sound reaching his ears. When they finally went inside, the turned down volume of AC/DC's classic hit 'Back in Black' filled his ears.

Immediately Dean couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across his features in appreciation, Cas shut the door behind Dean and noted the smile on his former friend's face.

Castiel listened to AC/DC, Def leppard and many other classic rock bands on a daily basis – the reason being they all reminded him of Dean and he had come to appreciate the songs over the years.

"One of my favourite songs, it's like you knew I was coming" Dean said mockingly and laughed slightly, looking over to Cas.

Cas smiled and noticed the AC/DC t-shirt he was wearing. *spooky* Cas thought inwardly.

"Yeah it always reminds me of you…" Cas said smiling and motioning to Dean's t-shirt and Dean followed the gaze, looking at his own tee.

"…Clearly"

Dean laughed in response and Cas sat on the bed, Dean taking a seat next to him.

Almost as soon as they sat down, the laughs and smiles faded and they both gulped nervously, knowing where the conversation was likely to be heading next.

The soft beats of the music filled the room quietly and the awkward silence between the pair now took place. They were both thankful for some sort of background noise.


	8. Chapter 8

They hadn't been sat there long, just a few minutes and yet it felt more like hours. Castiel sat perfectly still, staring down at his joined hands that rested carefully in his lap.

Dean pretty much mirrored his actions, both of them almost stunned into silence. The air around them was intense, neither of them wanting to speak first.

Dean risked a glance in Cas' direction and lowered his head once more and attempted to start what could be a very emotional conversation.

"I don't even know where to start…I guess…I'm just…wow this is harder than I thought." Dean stared at the floor, looking lost and struggling to find the right words. He wanted to sort this out once and for all, hoping Cas wouldn't shoot him down too soon. When Castiel didn't speak, he decided to continue.

"I guess the first I want to say is…I'm so sorry…"

Castiel raised his head and looked at Dean, who was still staring at the floor.

"For what?" he asked quietly

Dean looked up to meet Cas' stare, his face now confused.

"For what?...have you been asleep for the past three years?...for everything! I have been a total and complete Douche bag to you, I can't even begin to express how bad I feel, how sorry I am for hurting you and for abandoning you the way I did"

Cas looked at Dean in shock, he never expected him to be so…honest? Open? And he saw that Dean was practically flaring with anger at himself, for what he had done.

"No I have not been asleep, believe me. Would have been easier if I was…"

Dean looked sadly at Cas, realising how hard this must have been on him and there was Dean going off on a self pity parade.

"Jeeez, I'm so sorry Cas, I really am"

"Would you stop apologising. Look…I don't blame you for all of this. Sure maybe you could have stuck by me or at least still spoken to me through all of this. But that's how high school goes sometimes, we simply drifted apart. I don't hate you."

Dean couldn't believe that Cas didn't blame him for all of this. He was so sure that Cas hated his guts and if it was the other way around, Dean was sure he would have been mad as hell.

"How can you not blame me? I abandoned you! We were best friends and one little transfer to the school swim team and I was suddenly running off to parties with new people, leaving you sitting there alone and I didn't take your feelings into consideration."

Castiel broke his contact with Dean and simply stared at the wall ahead. He couldn't lie to himself, during those first couple of months he went off Dean, couldn't believe Dean would leave him for the airheads on the swim team and all the while Cas grew to believe that it was for the best.

Dean had never been cruel or hurtful to Cas, not on purpose anyway. Towards the end of their first high school year, after Dean's move to the team, his new team mates had dragged him off to parties and persuaded him to meet new people and some girls, Dean was introduced into the popular crowd. He tried his best to keep Cas involved, but it didn't end well and Cas ended up alone most days, the popular crowd didn't exactly take to Castiel, which put Dean in a difficult position.

The summer that followed quickly after Dean's initiation into the swim team, was incredibly tough. They live in the same street and yet he barely seen Dean that summer. Every time he called at the Winchester house, Dean was elsewhere with his new "Friends" and that was the summer that Cas gave up, he stopped making an effort and they simply drifted apart.

The start of the second year was hard, Dean and Cas found themselves in an awkward stance when they came face to face in school. Dean tried to make explanations of why he hadn't been around and Cas brushed it off, saying he knew Dean was busy and not to worry.

Dean's new friends had said his stint in the swim team wouldn't last very long, if he insisted hanging out with losers like Cas, to which Dean jumped to the defence of his friend.

But by that point they had already drifted so far apart and things were awkward now. From that moment on they never spoke again, Castiel decided to back off completely and Dean did the same.

"Maybe you didn't consider my feelings and I was hurt. But I also understood…" Cas stated, still staring at the wall in front of him, Dean watched him carefully as he continued.

"I was so happy for you. When you made the swim team, I felt so proud and I wanted the absolute best for you. I knew your family would be happy at your news and I had never seen you so content. I didn't want to jeopardise your chances, it meant me stepping aside, letting you go around with the new crowd and I was happy to do that, because you were happy."

"I was never happy Cas. I have had the worst time, those people aren't my friends, and they never have been. In fact I don't like a single one of them, not my team mates, not the popular crowd and not even the girls. They're all so fake and nasty people."

Cas looked back to Dean, confused at his admission of being unhappy and wondered if he had known that at the time, would he of intervened?

"But you were popular…"

"Being popular isn't as great as it sounds. I may have been surrounded by people Cas, but not a single one of them was my friend and I had never felt so alone in my life."

Castiel's features turned sad and he actually felt sorry for Dean.

"I'm sorry you feel that way"

Dean's face dropped and he shook his head, huffing out a humourless laugh.

"No. no don't you dare apologise to ME. That isn't right, I'm the screw up here, and you haven't done a thing wrong…"

"…I have missed you so much. When I realised exactly what I had given up, what I had lost…I was heartbroken. I was such an ass to you, I should have been there for you, being a good friend and stuck by your side. You were always my one and only friend, there has never been anyone else and every single day I missed you."

Blue and green eyes met in a mutual understanding and for the first time in a long time, they felt at ease with each other.

"I missed you too, a day hasn't gone by when I don't think about you Dean. As cheesy as that sounds." Cas stated, tears threatening to fill his eyes.

"I thought about talking to you. Every day for the past 3 years, I would wake up and say 'today is the day I'm going to make amends' and I would get to school, see you and my nerves would get the better of me." Dean admitted, breaking their gaze and hanging his head, almost in shame.

"Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I was afraid. The times that I attempted to acknowledge you or smile in your direction, you seemed distant…like you didn't want me to even try. I guess I feared that if I tried to talk to you, that I would get shot down and rejected. If I am being open and honest here…the rejection would have ended me." Dean confessed.

Castiel now realising the extent of what he had been through. It wasn't just Cas who had a rough few years, it was Dean too.

"I would never have rejected you Dean. I always hoped that you and I could be friends again…like I said, I don't blame you. We simply drifted apart and I'm sorry you have felt so alone, if I had known how unhappy you were, I might have stepped in."

Dean brought his head up to meet Cas' eyes again. Both of them feeling emotionally drained.

"I'm sorry you felt so alone too. It's ridiculous that this whole time we had nobody to turn to, we needed each other and now it seems we have wasted 3 years of our lives. What could have been happy years." Dean said sadly.

They both breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the air had been cleared some what and there was an air of hope now surrounding them both, that this could be a fresh start for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel had dreaded having that conversation with Dean. He feared it would have been a lot worst and maybe some anger or shouting involved, but he was glad of the outcome. Both boys now felt quietly hopeful that this could lead to them becoming friends again, but Cas was slightly worried that when school came around again on Monday, that Dean would change his mind.

For now, he was open minded.

Cas run downstairs to fetch them both a drink, Gabriel following his brother around the kitchen asking what had happened and Cas simply ignoring his ramblings, brushing him off with a "Tell you later".

When he reached his room, drinks in hand, he heard Dean talking to someone on the phone and quietly pushed the door open and went inside.

Dean was pacing back and forth on the phone, smiling as Cas came into the room and then quickly turning his expression to anger as he continued his conversation with the mystery voice on the end of the phone.

Cas didn't want to pry, he set the drinks on the bedside table and took a seat back on the bed, starting to flick through a book that lay on his night stand.

"Look I told you, I'm not going anywhere near there, not now and not ever again. The guy is a jack ass and I have no interest in what he has to say or his god damn party Meg"

Castiel looked up at Dean when he heard the word party, he recognised the name Meg from around school.

"I don't even know how you got my number, but I am not interested in going the party, I'm not interested in speaking to Gordon or Michael AND I am not interested in you. Goodbye"

Dean hung up the phone call, launching his cell phone to the other side of the room with a frustrated huff and not caring that it probably broke with the impact.

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean's little outburst.

"Trouble?"

"Nah, just Meg bugging me about Gordon's party tonight. As if I'm gonna go anywhere near there after what has happened. They can all kiss my ass" Dean ranted and flopped down onto the bed sitting next to Cas again, who smirked to himself.

Dean noted the small smirk on Cas' face and couldn't help but smile.

"Anyways, I don't want to even think about those douche nozzles!"

"Me either"

Dean and Cas smiled at each other again and Dean got up from the bed, making his way over to Cas' window and looking over their street. He took in the sight of his own house, two doors down and of the Novak's front lawn.

The images before him held so many memories and for a moment he let himself get lost in them, before turning back around to face Castiel. Dean now leaning against the window ledge.

"Hey Cas, remember when we first met…"

Castiel watched Dean curiously, noticing that he clearly wanted to prompt some reminiscing about the good old days. A small smile spread across Cas' face in remembrance of that moment.

"Of course I do"

Dean laughed slightly and smiled looking at his feet shuffling against the floor, before continuing.

"I just remember my mom telling me that Zachariah's nephews were coming to live with him and I might be able to make new friends…the day you and Gabriel arrived was a Saturday, I remember me and Sam were throwing a ball around on our front lawn, when we seen the car pull up…"

Cas continued smiling, thinking how nice it was that Dean remembered the moment in such detail, right down to the day of the week in which Cas arrived.

"…Me and Sam stopped playing when you guys got out of the car. Gabriel with his floppy hair and cheeky grin…then there was you…I remember you telling me afterwards that your uncle Jimmy had dressed you, so you made a good impression for Uncle Zach. You were dressed in a tan trench coat, suit and tie…all of it was wayyy too big and baggy on you, not to mention grown up. I mean we were only 10 years old at the time and you were so bizarre, in your little suit" Dean laughed out loud at the memory, but the genuine fondness in his voice as he spoke, broke through to Castiel and made him smile even wider as he listened to Dean.

"…You had this dead pan expression on your face, your hair was scruffy and stuck up in all directions…nothing much has changed huh?"

"Shut up Dean" Cas responded with a laugh and let Dean continue.

"You were a strange kid, really, really weird…but I think that's what I was drawn to. I wasn't exactly normal myself."

Flashback ~ Ten years old, the first meeting.

Dean noticed the boys getting out of the car just a few feet away and decided to go and say hello. Dragging his 6 year old brother along with him.

Dean looked at a floppy brown haired boy, who smiled wickedly and skipped over to them both.

"Hey! My name is Gabriel, you two are so cute. Names?"

Dean looked momentarily stunned by the boys little outburst.

"Dude you don't look much older than me, who are you calling cute? I'm NOT cute" Dean huffed and crossed his arms across his chest in protest.

"Well ok then…Your little friend is cute, what is he, like 5 years old?"

"He is six actually and his name is Sam. My name is Dean. We live over there."

"Nice to meet you both!" Gabriel smiled and ruffled Sam's floppy hair, which resembled his own.

Sam pouted in annoyance, but when Gabriel pulled out a candy bar from his back pocket and presented it to the young Winchester, he was immediately taken in and smiling at the older boy.

Dean laughed at Sam's sudden mood change at the sight of candy. His attention was drawn to the smart looking kid just meters away, who had yet to approach them. Leaving his younger brother to bond with the older boy, Dean made his way cautiously to the other boy, who looked to be about his own age.

The boy looked at Dean, wide eyed and scared of the approach, backing up slightly when Dean bounced over.

As soon as Dean reached him, he noticed how blue this kid's eyes were and he simply stared at Dean, not saying a single word.

"Hey…I'm Dean. Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel"

Dean scrunched up his nose and tried to repeat the strange name.

"CA…STEE…EL?"

"Yes" Cas confirmed, his expression now relaxed as he looked curiously at Dean.

"That's a funny name…"

"Is it?...it is normal to me" Cas asked, his head tilting slightly to the side confused by Dean's reaction to his name.

"It is kinda weird, but I like it…It's a lot to remember though, can I just call you Cas?"

"Cas…nobody has ever given me a nickname before." He tested the name on his tongue, it sounded ok to him.

"Ok, you can call me…Cas."

Dean smiled and patted Cas on the shoulder, who just watched Dean's action with caution.

"Wanna come and play with me and Sam?"

"Play?" Cas asked, yet again looking confused.

Dean returning the confusion when he didn't grasp why Cas didn't know what "playing" was.

"You know…play? Like games or with a ball or something" Dean explained, scrunching up his face once more.

"I have never…played before. But it sounds interesting"

"What? You have never played before? Not even just outside with friends? Or a game with the family?...nothing?" Dean's face dropped into that of shock, how could this kid not have played games before.

Cas couldn't understand Dean's look of shock and simply replied.

"No...Never."

"Well come on then, I will teach you the ball game which me and Sammy were playing…you and Gabriel can join in." Dean smiled and waved his arm for Cas to come with him.

Castiel stepped forward and right into Dean's personal space, their noses almost touching. Dean eyed Cas suspiciously and raised his eyebrows.

"Dude? Anyone ever tell you that there is a thing called personal space?"

Cas looked confused and backed up slightly.

"Sorry"

"It's cool…"

Dean smiled and laughed.

"Dude, you are SO weird…"

He edged out one finger and poked Cas on the shoulder.

"…but I like you."

Present Day ~ 17 years old, re-connecting.

Both boys smiled as the memory played back in their heads, that day was the first of many good times spent together.

Dean laughed and made his way back over to the bed, taking his seat next to Cas.

"You were such an awesome little dude"

Castiel laughed at Dean's declaration, thinking to himself that he was probably more 'a nerdy little dude', but Dean's perception of him made him smile.

"You weren't so bad yourself…I guess"

Dean chuckled and gently nudged arms with Cas.


	10. Chapter 10

Cas and Dean had decided to head downstairs for a little while, they have now joined Gabriel and Ash in the living room.

Dean and Ash were talking about music, while Gabriel was quietly trying to get the scoop on what has happened so far from his little brother.

"We just talked, cleared the air." Cas huffed an annoyed sigh at his big brothers need for gossip.

"So what…you guys are friends again? Like the last 3 years never happened." Gabe scrunched up his face, trying to understand the situation and why it had been resolved so fast.

"Well…I don't know. It's going to take some time and I'm a bit wary that things may change when we go back to school…but he seems genuinely sorry about everything and like I said there has never been bad blood between us, in fact Dean admitted to not having a single friend these past few years. He has been miserable Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded in understanding, it was clear that Cas was hoping him and Dean could become friends again, but he was well aware that it could still go the other way.

"Aww poor Dean-o must have been so tough!" Gabe drawled out sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Castiel glared at his brother and lightly punched him on the arm.

"Stop it. Just leave it alone, we are talking and that's all that matters to me right now. So if you care for me at all, at least TRY to get along with Dean"

Gabriel bowed his head, shaking it slowly and let out a defeated sigh. He lifted his gaze up to meet Cas' and nodded, forcing a cheery smile.

"Thank you"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A couple of hours had passed; it was approaching 11:30pm. Gabriel and Ash were now playing video games, with Dean watching them, occasionally yelling "KILL IT" when a zombie approached the virtual characters on the TV.

Cas was silently watching from the chair in the corner of the room, laughing at how animated the three boys were getting over a video game. It was nice for him to just watch, seeing Dean sitting in his house after all this time, feeling relaxed and comfortable – it really was like re-visiting the good times.

Dean laughed out loud as Ash killed an army of 10 zombies in one bloody swoop and they high fived, Gabriel whining about how his controller had spazzed out and he couldn't get the gun setting to work.

Castiel rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen to get a drink. Dean glanced back to notice Cas walking out of the room and decided to follow, realising he was spending probably too much time with Ash and Gabe, as opposed to Cas – who was the reason for coming here in the first place.

Dean made his way into the kitchen; Cas noted his sudden appearance and smiled, grabbing an extra glass out of the cupboard to pour Dean a drink as well.

"Drink?" Cas asked, holding up a bottle of Pepsi Max.

"Yeah that would be great."

Cas poured them both a glass and Dean took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"Hey sorry I've been all caught up in video games. I'm such a geek sometimes, I get so involved."

Cas simply smiled and handed Dean his drink.

"It's ok, I'm glad you feel so relaxed here, it's nice to see that again"

Dean nodded in agreement, Cas now pulling up a chair next to Dean, sitting extremely close, their knees touching slightly.

Laughing to himself, Dean shook his head and took note of how close Cas was getting.

"Guess you still haven't learnt about the personal space thing?"

Castiel's eyes widened slightly, worrying that Dean may have been offended at the closeness and shook his head.

"My apologies"

Cas went to move his seat away, when Dean's hand came down on his shoulder stopping him, his face suddenly serious and looking at Cas with a worried expression.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. You don't have to move, I don't mind…it's just so…like you. Makes me realise that you're still the same old Cas and wouldn't have you any other way."

Dean smiled warmly and removed his hand, Castiel didn't make another attempt to move back, and he simply returned the smile. Both boys sat in a comfortable silence for 5 minutes, sipping their drinks and occasionally smiling.

Taking in his surroundings, Dean looked around the plain white kitchen, noticing how there was no wall decoration at all and it was incredibly basic, much like the rest of the house. It had always been that way for as long as Dean could remember. He cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"Speaking of change…or lack of. Your house is exactly the same as I remember…"

"Yes, you know Uncle Zach, never one for decoration. He likes to keep things plain and simple, with the occasional cross dotted around the house. It used to freak you out when we were younger, do you remember?" Cas laughed slightly, looking around the kitchen and back to Dean.

"God yeah! Your Uncle Zach always scared me; he is such a big guy! I remember telling you that your room needed posters and should be a lot messier than it was, way too clean and white. Because your uncle was so religious and you came from a religious background, I used to freak out that he was going to try and convert me. HA! He used to glare at me every time I came here, I swear he hated me."

Castiel laughed and nodded his head.

"You aren't far off, he never hated you…but he always thought you were a bad influence on me and that you would pull me away from the church. In the end I made up my own mind anyways, I might have my religion, but I certainly don't live and die by it. I'm not hardcore in that respect and Uncle Zach has come to terms with that now."

Dean smiled, he knew Cas was never heavily religious, but always feared his family would pull him in that direction. Especially since Gabriel had always rebelled against it and Cas was weaker, but he was glad Cas chose his own path and stood up for himself.

"Yeah I figured as much. I'm glad you made your own choices though…must have been hard"

"It was, but I'm my own person…for the record, you were never a bad influence on me. If anything you taught me how to live more and how to have actual fun…and not just Gabriel's mischievous, get up to no good, kind of fun – real fun, the type that kids and teenagers should experience and I never did…until you."

Dean smiled shyly and looked down at his glass of pepsi, before letting out a small laugh, more memories creeping back into his mind. There was a lot of reminiscing going on tonight and for good reason, it made both of the boys feel better about everything, they always had such fun together.

"Oh yeah, I am bundles of fun." Dean smiled and looked up at Cas, who laughed and nodded enthusiastically.

"You were! I'll never forget you deciding to run riot around this house, determined to mess it up a little. I was so scared at first that Uncle Zach was going to come home and throttle you"

"Oh my god, I remember that! I decided your house was too neat and tidy and we should live a little, mess it up. I wanted to draw on your bedroom wall and you wouldn't let me…"

Dean laughed hysterically, remembering how much of a little shit he could be at times.

"…You told me I couldn't, so I decided to play it safer and turned the crosses on the wall upside down instead. You thought it was hilarious until your Uncle was due home and panicked and turned them back. So funny! I'm guessing you did it for my own good, he would have killed me!"

"Definitely! It was kind of funny…but we would have been organising your funeral if I hadn't of fixed it, you could be so menacing at times…I wouldn't let you mess up the house too much, so you decided to turn on me, told me I should live a little and chased me through the house…"

Castiel was now in fits of laughter, something Dean hadn't seen in a long time and couldn't help laugh along with him.

They had only been 14 years old at the time; Dean was a typical teenager at that age and just wanted to run around causing trouble where possible.

"HA, yeah I remember chasing you through the house, sneakily knocking things off shelves as I ran after you, just to mess things up." Dean chuckled and Cas shook his head, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, real nice of you Dean…then you decided you wanted an imaginary gun and tried to fake shoot me with it…"

"Oh yeah and you didn't get the idea of the whole thing, looked at me all confused, like I had gone crazy and you just refused to drop dead."

Flashback ~ 14 years old ~ Dude, personal space?

"Cas! You are supposed to die man, I have a gun" Dean whined, as his friend stood there looking down at his non existent gun shot wounds.

"No…I see no gun. I don't understand why you want me to die…and why are you making them silly noises?" Cas tilted his head, thinking Dean had lost the plot.

"Wow, you really need to lighten up Cas! Its pretend!" Dean shook his head and sighed.

A mischievous smile spread across the young boys face and he launched at Castiel, tackling him to the ground, attempting to wrestle. When Cas just lay there, looking confused and making no effort, Dean sighed and sat back.

"Come on, let's wrestle! It's what guys do! You are supposed to make some sort of an effort man!"

"I don't understand why fighting would be fun… I use it only in self defence classes…"

"Ok then self defend yourself, when I come at you" Dean laughed and jumped on top of Cas, pinning him down.

Cas looked up wide eyed at Dean and began to struggle, before deciding he could get the better of his friend…he had been practising self defence after all.

A sly smile appeared on Cas' face, which brought Dean's laughter to a stop. A sudden role reversal happened in one swift motion and Cas now had Dean pinned to the floor, sitting on his legs so he couldn't move and pinning down his wrists.

Dean let out a surprised yelp, followed by an 'oof' sound when his back connected with the floor and looked up in shock. *Where did that strength come from* he thought.

"Hey! No fair, I didn't know you were that strong" Dean complained, wriggling around trying to escape the death grip.

"I guess even after 4 years of friendship…there is still a lot you don't know about me" Cas laughed.

Castiel leaned down, merely inches away from Dean's face, invading his personal space…yet again. Dean was so used to his friend doing this; it was frequent behaviour and happened almost on a daily basis. No matter how often he told him about personal space, Cas didn't seem to grasp what it was all about.

Dean was beyond caring anymore, he figured this was just Cas and he accepted the creepy eye contact and the closeness for what it was, he liked Cas exactly the way he was and wouldn't have him any other way. That wasn't to say he still couldn't joke about it…

"Hey Cas…we have talked about this? Personal space?"

Cas rolled off Dean and lay next to him on the hard floor, both of them now laughing hysterically.

Present Day ~ 17 years old

"Good times…" Dean sighed

"They really were." Cas smiled in agreement

Dean's expression turned serious for a moment, as his thoughts lingered on one particular point.

"Hey Cas, don't get mad and I'm sorry in advance for bringing this up but…you are freakishly strong and KNOW self defence so why did you let Gordon beat the crap out of you?"

Cas looked up at Dean, and smiled sadly.

"You know me Dean. I'm a lover, not a fighter. I really didn't want to get involved in a full on fight…"

Dean nodded and looked down sadly.

"…besides, if I had…Gordon wouldn't have stood a chance." Cas smiled, causing Dean to look back up and smile along with him.

"Totally true"

Dean risked a look at the bruises on Cas, especially the black eye on his face and he studied it carefully with his eyes. Without thinking he reached out and very lightly brushed his thumb over the bruise, earning a small wince from Cas. Dean removed his hand quickly, looking slightly awkward.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"A little…but its OK…look Dean, I know I look pretty crappy right now, but you really don't have to worry about me."

Cas gave a re-assuring smile and met with Dean's eyes, he nodded in defeat.

The loud bang of the front door shocked them both out of their little exchange and the voice of Uncle Zach could be heard rumbling through the house.

Dean looked worryingly at Cas, who was clearly amused at Dean's almost scared expression.

Zachariah then entered the kitchen, looking slightly taken back by Dean sitting there and shook his head in frustration.

"Winchester. Long time no see. Why is it I come home to find a couple of stray dogs in my house…as if Ash wasn't bad enough, I now have to put up with you again?" Zachariah ranted, while shuffling around his kitchen. He clearly wasn't angry, just a little frustrated that his nephews friends are clearly people he dislikes.

"Yeah, it's been a while. But I better be off now anyways." Dean stumbled slightly over his words, glaring at the older man as he exited the kitchen, Zachariah not even looking up to say goodbye or acknowledge him.

Cas followed Dean to the front door.

"Yeah he still scares me a little" Dean laughed, turning around when he reached the front door to look at Cas, who laughed too.

"He will get over it" Cas said bluntly.

"I hope so…cause now we are back in touch, don't think you're getting rid of me that easily" Dean chuckled and winked at Cas.

He looked surprised at Dean's words, noting how genuine his tone sounded; maybe they really would get back on track.

"Phone?" Dean asked, snapping Cas out of his momentary daydream.

"Huh?"

"Phone, where is your cell phone?"

"Oh…here" Cas said, grabbing it out of his pocket and handing it to Dean, eyeing him up curiously.

Dean punched his cell phone number into Cas' phone and dragged out his own phone, which he retrieved from Cas' floor earlier, thankfully it wasn't damaged much, just a couple of scratches.

He handed Cas' phone back and motioned for Cas to put his number into Dean's phone.

"You want my cell phone number?" Cas asked carefully, before taking Dean's phone.

"Well yeah, not fair if you have my number and I don't have yours" He laughed and waved his hand at Cas to enter his number, which he did.

"Awesome, thanks…well I umm…" Dean stumbled on his words, yet again. Now feeling slightly awkward at their goodbye.

"…I guess I'll text you? Or see you in school Monday?"

"Yes, either would be good. Whatever you wish to do" Cas stated, holding back the smile that threatened to wash over his face.

"Totally, we could always meet up again before Monday or something. We can sort that out later…and thanks"

"For what?"

"Letting me come over to talk, so we could sort this all out. I hope this is a new start for us…I really have missed you, tonight was fun" Dean smiled shyly.

"It was and I hope so too. Goodnight Dean" Cas smiled back and Dean opened the door and headed home.

Cas closed the door behind Dean and leant against it, letting out a huge sigh of relief and content. A massive smile now spread across his features and he couldn't seem to shake it off as he went upstairs to bed.

As he reached his bedroom, his cell phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down and opened the message.

From: Dean

Night Cas


	11. Chapter 11

Dean and Cas had spent most of the weekend texting each other, which kept them both happy.

It was only scattered text messages, all of random nature. Castiel woke up to a text message on the Saturday morning from Dean.

From: Dean

Thanks again for last night, I had a great time. Turns out mom and dad want to do the family thing this weekend, which sucks! Was hoping we could do something…it might have to wait until Monday.

D

The revelation that he might not see Dean again before the dreaded return to school on Monday, made Cas' heart sink a little, but he totally understood about family time, the Winchester's were very close and Mary was always trying to encourage them to spend time together.

From: Cas

Hi Dean, I agree last night was fun. I understand about needing to spend time with your family, we only seen each other last night so there is no rush. I hope you have a good time, say Hi to Sam for me.

Castiel

Dean read back the message on his cell phone, relieved that Cas understood about family time. He wasn't making it up; Mary was really pushing for them to be together as a family this weekend. Especially since Dean had gotten into trouble on Friday and would be spending the next month after school in detention.

The Winchester men had been dragged on a shopping trip by Mary on Saturday. All 3 of them complaining as they shuffled around the busy mall, the day did end with a trip to TGI Friday's though which pleased Sam and Dean and put John Winchester out of his grumpy mood.

Dean pulled out his cell phone after they ordered their food and starting tapping away under the table.

"Who are you texting?" Sam asked, trying to look down at Dean's phone, earning a shove back from his older brother.

"None of your freakin business, that's who!" Dean snapped and Sam's bitch face made an appearance.

"I'll tell mom and dad you are being rude and texting at the table" Sam spat out quietly and Dean looked up at him and sighed.

"Fine, I'm texting Cas, Happy now?"

"Yes actually, I'm glad you two are friends again!" Sam's bitch face, immediately replaced with a beaming smile.

"Mmm hmmm, now can I finish my text?"

From Dean:

Man today has been long and boring! Mom took us shopping, how exciting? At least we have ended up in TGI's…always a bonus!

D

Cas' phone buzzed on his bedside table and he looked at the name, surprised to hear from Dean twice in the same day. He smiled at the image of all 3 Winchester men sulking around the mall.

From: Cas

Ouch, shopping huh? Sounds like your cup of tea! Sorry you had such a dull day, if it makes you feel better, mine has been pretty boring too! Homework, homework and more homework.

Castiel

From: Dean

You need to get out more! How do you feel today by the way?

D

From: Cas

I'm OK, not as sore as yesterday. I usually heal pretty fast, so that is a bonus.

Castiel.

From: Dean

Good, I'm glad.

D

Cas set down his phone and smiled at Dean's obvious concern for him and went back to reading his book.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean knew Castiel and Gabriel still attended church with their Uncle on a Sunday. He figured they did it to mostly keep Zachariah happy and content, feeling like his little religious family unit was still whole…in his weird mind anyways.

Sunday was different; Cas had things to do today like, going to church with his family, followed by a family dinner at home – in which Anna and their Uncle Jimmy also attended.

Yet he was distracted throughout the day by more text messages from Dean. This time they were incredibly random and clear signs of boredom on Dean's part.

It started with a simple;

Morning, Whatcha doing?

D

Causing Cas' phone to buzz in his pocket while they attended church, earning a threatening glare from Uncle Zach. Cas sneakily pulled out his phone and started to reply.

Church, thanks for that Dean! Thankfully my phone is on silent, although I think Uncle Zach might commit a murderous sin if he sees me replying.

Cas

*Whoops* Dean thought to himself, but smiled inwardly as he noted Cas' informal use of his name, rather than his usual 'Castiel' at the end.

My bad! Just blame me and you could have waited to reply…

D

I will blame you, don't worry! And I guess I could have…but I didn't want to wait…

Cas

Good! I'm glad you didn't wait…cause I am shit bored over here…whoops is it a sin to swear in church?

D

You are not actually in church Dean…

Cas

Kinda…I'm there with you, in spirit! Or the Holy Ghost or whatever.

D

Cas chuckled, almost too loudly, causing Gabriel to laugh and earning yet another death glare from his Uncle. He decided it was best not to push his Uncle any further and put his phone away.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Only a few hours later, not long after they had finished their family dinner, Castiel's phone buzzed in his pocket yet again.

Hey…how was the visit to God's house? Did you get scolded for being a naughty boy and texting during Bible study?

D

Ha, Ha Dean, very funny. NO…but I did get scolded by Uncle Zach and his wrath is far worse.

Cas

Damn, sorry man. Maybe I should keep my texts to a minimum in future…

D

No need, I enjoy your texts. What are you up to?

Cas

Bored as always & currently hanging out in the impala.

D

You are texting and driving?

Cas

Nope – just come outside to sit in my baby for a while. Listening to some tunes and basking in her awesomeness.

D

I'm sure your baby appreciates the company. Can I come and join you? Family days wear me down…

Cas

Dean grinned happily at Cas' request and promptly replied with an;

'of course you can.'

And waited patiently, looking over to Cas' house to see him making a break for it out of the front door and heading for Dean's parked car.

Castiel let himself in on the passenger side and joined Dean smiling as he got in.

"Hey" they both said in sync.

The first sound to Cas' ears was the low beats of classic rock music, sounding from the stereo and he expected nothing less from Dean.

"So this is your escapism?" Cas asked, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

"Yup! I love my baby and my baby loves me. We don't need anyone else." Dean smiled lazily, rubbing his hand along the steering wheel of his car.

Cas gave Dean an amused look before making a move to get out of the car.

"Oh well I guess I am not needed here, see you later…"

Dean laughed and grabbed Cas' arm pulling him back into the car and Cas laughed along with, closing the door behind him and settling into the passenger seat.

"You and your baby…" Cas smirked

"Hey, don't mock my baby…" Dean scowled and pointed an accusing finger at Cas.

"Would I..." Cas smirked again sarcastically and winked at Dean.

"…I know how much you love this car. Even when it wasn't yours, I remember you used to tell me that one day you would inherit this car off your dad and she would be your pride and joy" Cas laughed, shaking his head.

"And it's true! I did and she is! God…that moment when I passed my test and my dad handed me the keys, I don't think I have ever been so giddy in my life! I remember rushing over to your house banging down the door and dragging you over here. I wanted you to be the first one to come with me for a ride, in MY car." Dean chuckled and rested his head against the driver's head rest.

"I do love this car…mostly because you love this car and it made you happy. But it's pretty awesome" Cas smiled and glanced sideways at Dean.

A warm feeling spread through Dean, it humbled him so much that Cas loved something, just because he did.

Both of them looked relaxed in the impala, listening to the beats on the radio and reminiscing once more.

Their chilled out mode didn't last long when Sam appeared on the driver's side knocking on the window and startling Dean.

"What do you want Sammy?" He said, opening the car door.

"Its SAM…and mom says to come inside now, dinner is ready and then you have homework to do…HEY CAS!"

"Naughty Dean, leaving his homework until the last minute…nothing changed then? And Hi Sam" Cas prodded Dean's arm with his finger and sent him an accusing look.

"Shut up, it will get done before tomorrow. That is all that matters…I'll be in now Sam." Dean waved his younger brother off and sent him inside, Sam smiling back at Cas before going in.

Dean switched off the engine and both him and Cas got out of the car. He walked round to Cas' side and rolled his eyes.

"I better go inside or mom will chop me up and serve ME for dinner!"

Cas laughed and nodded.

"Do you umm…want a ride to school tomorrow?" Dean asked nervously, the idea of going back to school after Friday's events filled them both with dread.

Cas looked up in surprise at the offer, he had been so worried about Monday rolling round, but riding in Dean's car with him to school was a damn good start.

"That would be great…if it's not too much trouble"

"Not at all, come and knock for me when you're ready to go" Dean said smiling; he patted Cas on the back affectionately and headed inside.

"Thank you Dean, See you tomorrow" Cas smiled and headed for his own house.

Maybe Monday wouldn't be so bad after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Monday morning had come around a lot sooner than Castiel would have liked. This weekend had been a good one, regardless of what happened on Friday. In fact this weekend had been the first time in a long time, that Cas had some actual fun.

Cas took a final look in the mirror and took a deep breath.

*You can do this* he thought to himself, inspecting the still obvious bruises on his arms and the nasty black eye, which was still present but slowly fading by the day.

He picked up his school bag, promptly made his way out of the house and headed for the Winchester's.

Cas was nervous; he stood on the front porch of Dean's house and took another deep breath before knocking on the door. He was greeted by a smiling Sam Winchester.

"Morning Cas, this is so awesome that you are riding with us to school! It's gonna be a great day, I can feel it." Sam beamed and Cas of course couldn't help but smile back, loving the young Winchester's enthusiasm.

"Morning Sam, I hope you're right. Are you both ready to go?" Cas asked, glancing past Sam and taking a good look into the Winchester house…It had been a good while since he had been inside.

"DEAN! CAS IS HERE, HURRY UP" Sam yelled backwards into the house and Cas scrunched up his face slightly at the volume of Sam's voice.

"ALRIGHT SAMMY, I'M COMING! JEEZ!" Dean yelled back, sounding cranky. Cas remembered how much Dean always did hate Monday mornings.

Cas was hoping to go inside the house, even for just a couple of minutes, but it was not meant to be as Sam excitedly pushed Cas towards the impala so they could wait for Dean outside.

"You seem happy?" Cas asked suspiciously, eyeing Sam up.

"You and Dean are friends again, why would I not be happy! Plus it's a school day and you know me, love to learn" Sam smiled, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet by the impala.

Cas just chuckled at Sam and his hyper Monday morning mood.

Dean was soon out of the front door and scowling at Sam, as he headed for the car.

"Don't know why you're so happy, Cas gets shotgun!" Dean said seriously, pointing a finger at Sam, whose face immediately dropped into a pout and he stopped bouncing.

Dean turned his attention to Cas and the first smile of the morning appeared.

"Morning Cas" he said simply, before getting into the car.

Cas smiled back and nodded in acknowledgment shyly, before letting Sam jump in the back of the car and he got in the passenger side.

Once they were all inside and doors were shut, Dean looked straight ahead before starting the engine and took a deep breath. Cas noticed how tense he looked and glanced over to note the concern on his face.

"Dean?" he asked cautiously, reaching out and placing a hand on Dean's arm.

Dean jumped slightly and looked down at Cas' hand and back up to meet his blue eyes, which were now looking at him, tinted with worry.

"I'm ok, I just needed a minute. How are you doing? You ready for this?" he asked, now concerned about his friend's feelings.

Sam kicked his legs impatiently in the back seat, rolling his eyes at the two older boys. *They were always so sappy, pft couple of girls!* he thought to himself.

Dean glared at his brother in the rear mirror, for kicking the back of his seat and turned his attention back to Cas, who looked paler than usual.

"Yes…I'm alright. It's not going to be easy today but I've faced worse."

Dean forced a tight lipped smile and patted Cas on the shoulder, before starting the engine and driving them all to school.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The first half of the school day was frustrating for Dean, some of the popular crowd had seen him drive Cas to school and heckled something along the lines of;

"What? You joined the loser crowd now Winchester?"

Which Dean simply ignored, after flipping them his middle finger of course.

Dean walked the school hallway proudly by Cas' side and shooting a death glare to anybody who dare challenge the situation.

This made Cas smile to himself, he thought Dean would realise the position he had put himself in and shy away from Cas, but he was glad of the surprise turn out.

The morning classes earned them both the most abuse, whenever Dean could, he moved seats to sit next to Cas and away from the popular crowd he surrounded himself with before.

Although in some classes it wasn't possible and they had to remain away from each other, which is when Dean was prodded by the jocks and cheerleaders, asking him 'what the hell are you thinking', to which Dean decided to ignore.

Dean was pleased with himself for sticking with Cas, he knew the amount of abuse he would face and yet he didn't care in the slightest. All he knew at this current time was, he and Cas were friends and he wasn't letting that slip away again, he cared for the guy too much.

The morning had been tough and they were both sure, it was only the start. But they were determined to get through this first day unscathed and sticking by each others side.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lunch time soon rolled around and this was going to be the test of the day for Dean and Cas.

Dean had ventured off to put books in his locker after class and headed to the cafeteria soon after, finding Castiel sitting alone as usual in the corner eating his food.

Grabbing his food as quickly as he could, Dean strolled over to join Cas, taking a seat beside him and smiled.

Castiel stopped mid chew and stared at Dean with wide eyes.

"Umm, Dean? What are you doing?"

Dean looked suddenly concerned that Cas had changed his mind and returned the wide eyed gaze.

"I'm…ummm…eating lunch?" He said hesitantly.

"Dean, I'm glad you are sticking to your word, but this is social suicide. You have already gotten abuse because of me today and this is the worst possible position you could put yourself in." Cas whispered, leaning towards his friend, making him very aware that this could end Dean's social status all together.

"Look I don't care about social status, that's what, got us in a tough spot to begin with! I'm done with all that, I just want to have lunch with my friend and if someone has a problem, they can bring it the fuck on." Dean ranted, raising his voice near the end of his little speech, enough to draw attention from some nearby students.

Cas stared at Dean with adoration; he couldn't believe how far Dean had come after just one weekend. He smiled warmly at his friend, who smiled back and gripped Cas' shoulder with one hand as a sign of affection.

The moment was swiftly interrupted by some of Dean's fellow swim team mates.

"Dean, what the hell do you think you're doing man?" Roy sneered and glanced at Cas, who looked away.

Looking up to face his 3 team mates, Dean smiled widely and shrugged.

"Having lunch with my friend, how bout you?"

The 3 boys looked between one another, almost with disgust on their faces and then back to Dean, who was still smiling away happily.

"Friend? Come on, we thought that maybe this morning in classes, you just felt some kind of pity on the guy, but this is beyond a joke." Roy snapped, the other two boys kept silent, but threw Dean and Cas looks of distaste and anger.

"Yes friend…"

Dean looked at Cas and smiled even wider.

"…Best friend in fact. You got a problem with that Roy?" Dean asked, looking back up at his team mates with a pout and frown now settled on his face.

"Best friend? Are you kidding me? Have you got any idea what this is gonna do to your rep? You are our captain; you can't be seen hanging out with this freak." Roy ranted and the other boys agreed with his comments.

Cas watched as Dean slowly got out of his seat and faced up to Roy. He gritted his teeth and invaded Roy's personal space, making the guy feel uncomfortable and slightly threatened, after all he was well aware that Dean had broken Gordon's nose on Friday.

"Ok Roy, I'm going to break this down simply, so that your tiny little monkey brain can absorb what I am about to say…I. DON'T. CARE…I don't give a rat's ass what people think and maybe at one time I did, but I was wrong…so very wrong!"

Roy backed up slightly and Dean moved in further, not letting him get away so easily, before he continued.

"So you are going to walk away from this and not say another word. I don't care if you don't like it; you guys are not my friends and will never be my friends. This guy sitting right here…now he is my friend and you are gonna leave us both the hell alone, you got that?"

Dean was bubbling with anger and Roy felt incredibly vulnerable at that point, all he could do was nod quickly and gulp.

"You won't last on the team, if you continue to hang out with this loser." One of the other team mates dared to speak up.

Those exact words ringing in Dean's ears, the very words that Gordon had spoken to him, right before he abandoned Cas in the first year of school.

Dean's gaze turned away from Roy to face the other guy and he laughed hysterically.

"The team would be nothing without me now. I am the freakin captain and you can't do it without me. So if you kick me out now, then we all fail. I figure this is a like it or lump it, kind of situation…So the ball is in your court."

Cas watched on silently, you could cut the tension with a knife and the whole cafeteria was now focused on Dean and his team mates.

"We will see you in practice." The guy said simply and backed away from Dean.

They all proceeded to walk away, their heads hung in shame.

"Yeah I thought so…and what are you all looking at huh? Did I grow a second head or something?" Dean yelled to the onlookers, who quickly returned to their lunch.

Dean took a seat once more next to Cas, who was staring at him with a questioning, raised eyebrow.

"See…knew we could get through lunch together. No problem." Dean said calmly, before shoving several fries in his mouth and smiling.

Cas laughed out loud and shook his head.

"Thank you" he said shyly, smirking to himself and continuing eating his lunch.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After Dean's little outburst at lunch, the rest of the day went surprisingly smoothly.

When the final bell sounded, Dean knew detention awaited him and was happy to hear that Cas and Sam had mutually agreed to study in the school library and wait for Dean before heading home.

While the older Winchester dragged himself off to dreaded detention, his younger brother and Cas headed off to study.

They had been working at their homework assignments in silence for around 10 minutes, when Sam decided to speak up.

"So…how did today go?" he asked carefully, hoping it hadn't been too bad.

Cas looked up towards Sam, seeing the worry on the younger boys face; he smiled warmly to re-assure him.

"Honestly…it wasn't all that bad. Dean has really stood by me today."

Sam smiled immediately and started rambling.

"I so knew he would! He has really missed you, this weekend has been the happiest I have seen him in years! He loves being around you and he so wanted to make it up to you…ohhh I'm so proud of him, glad he stuck to his word! You guys are going to be friends forever, I can see it now!"

Cas wobbled his head slightly, trying to ingest Sam's ramblings and couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his own face.

"Sam...Slow down, you're going to give me a headache."

Sam immediately stopped and looked embarrassed.

"Whoops sorry Cas…I'm just so happy for you guys. You are so good together."

"You make us sound like an old married couple…" Cas chuckled

"Sorry! Didn't mean to…you know what I mean. You guys just click and always have done; Dean has never had a better friend."

Cas looked down at the table, a smirk forming on his face and he looked at Sam from the corner of his eye.

"He called me his best friend today."

Sam looked up, an insane smile spreading across his mouth.

"Well yeah! You always have been, even when you weren't speaking to each other…he would talk about you every day or watch you from his bedroom window, seeing what you were up to. You have never left his mind Cas. Dean has always thought the world of you and still does. He was just too much of a dumb ass to see it…"

Cas was taken back by what Sam was saying, mostly because he had mirrored Dean's behaviour almost identically over the past few years. Watching him while he worked on the impala or thinking about him at the most random times and getting a mention in whenever he could to Gabriel, even if it was to tell him that Dean had acknowledged him that particular day.

"…wow Dean is going to kill me; if he finds out I told you all of that." Sam said, now looking guilty for spilling Dean's obsessive secrets.

"I won't tell, if you don't…besides, it's nice to know that he never stopped caring."

Sam smiled and simply replied with…

"Never."


	13. Chapter 13

The school week was almost over, it had been a rollercoaster ride for Dean and Cas, but they scraped through with minimal battle scars.

The first day back still stood out as the worst so far, the rest of the week had been mostly quiet, with them having to fend off a few bitchy comments and glares, but otherwise it hadn't been too bad.

The school bell signalled the end of the day, it was Thursday afternoon and Dean was willing Friday to come so he could relax this weekend.

Cas met Dean by his locker after school, he was due to attend detention again, just like every other day after classes ended and Cas was willing to study in the library and wait for Dean again, as always. It had become almost a routine for them both and for Sam.

They were hanging out talking by Dean's locker, waiting for Sam to show up, before Dean had to go to detention.

Their conversation was interrupted by Meg, who slid herself between Dean and Cas, pushing against Dean and pushing Castiel backwards out of her way.

"Hey Dean." She smiled seductively.

"Meg" He said through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

Cas awkwardly stepped back and leant against the lockers, while Meg insisted she was sticking around to talk to Dean.

"What do you want?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Well that's not a very nice welcome is it? I come to see if you wanted to hang out on Friday night…since you missed Gordon's party last week…"

She was now fully pressed against Dean and running her hands down his chest. He really hated this girl and looked at her with disgust and turned his head away.

"With good freakin reason…Gordon is a jack ass, along with most of the other people in this god damn school…by the way, what part of I am not interested in you, did you not understand?" Dean snarled at her.

"I just thought you were angry baby…why would you not want to get with me? I'm one of the most popular girls in the school and instead you would sooner hang out with this freakshow?" Meg chuckled and motioned to Cas stood behind her.

Castiel stood firmly against the lockers, looking on at the display of "seduction" in anger, disgust and…jealousy?

"Firstly…If by popular, you mean the school whore? Then yes, you are most definitely that. Secondly Cas is NOT a freakshow, if anyone fits that title round here, that would be you sweetheart and finally I would never 'get with you' even if my life depended on it. I'd sooner suffer a painful, gruesome death than EVER go out with you." Dean sneered at Meg and forcefully pushed her backwards away from him.

She stumbled slightly and huffed in anger, throwing Dean the most evil look he had ever seen…seriously, if looks could kill, he would be dead and with that final glare she stormed off, steam almost visibly escaping her ears.

Dean laughed out loud at her little tantrum and turned back to Cas, who was staring ahead looking slightly annoyed and disgusted with what he just witnessed.

"Cas?" Dean approached him carefully.

Castiel almost snapped out of his mood and faced Dean, now looking slightly embarrassed by how angry he felt.

"Sorry…I just really HATE her."

Dean chuckled and put his arm around Cas' shoulders.

"Tell me about it, been trying to get rid of her politely for years…politeness just doesn't cut it any more."

Cas visibly relaxed when Dean's arm embraced his shoulders. He let a small smile settle on his face and chuckled along with Dean.

"Cause you're so irresistible?" Cas said dryly, poking Dean lightly on his other shoulder.

"Of course and don't you forget it" He laughed in response and winked at Cas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Friday was soon upon them and Dean was out of detention for the final time that week, he seriously could not wait to get home.

Dean and Cas had decided to make plans on Friday night, they settled on seeing a horror movie at the cinema and grabbing a burger on the way home.

Sam had practically begged them to go with, but Mary insisted Sam was still too young to watch a horror movie on the cinema, earning a pout from her youngest son.

The movie was soon over, Dean and Cas rambled on about their experience of watching the original 'Friday the 13th' re-release on the cinema.

"But It looked so fake…"

"that's cause it is fake Dean…it's a classic though!" Cas argued, as they strolled out of the movie theatre.

"Ok I will agree there, but still…the effects, the dramatic OTT acting…come on? They should totally re-make it!" Dean whined on about the movie for a good 10 minutes, insisting they should re-make the entire thing with a new cast and better actors.

Dean complained about the movie, but truth is he had a blast and it wasn't all that bad. But he was so far into the debate, he didn't want to back down.

As their debate settled down and they headed for the burger place, Dean suddenly bumped into passing figures in the street.

"Whoops, sorry man." Dean said quickly, holding his hands up in surrender.

When Cas and Dean looked back, they came face to face with Gordon and Michael.

"…on second thoughts, maybe I didn't shove you hard enough." Dean growled and launched forward towards the two boys, Cas stopped him.

"Go on Dean, I dare you to have another go. Hit me outside of school and I'll have you done for assault." Gordon chanted, waving his arm around trying to rile Dean up.

Dean flared with anger and tried to launch at him again, Cas stepped in front of Dean and looked right into his eyes.

"Please Dean…don't get yourself into trouble, he isn't worth it." Cas begged calmly and quietly.

Behind him he could hear the chuckles of Gordon and Michael.

"Listen to your boyfriend Dean, he knows best clearly! By the way, I see that black eye is healing up nicely Castiel…I could always freshen it up for you when we get back to school." Gordon heckled

"How about I freshen up your broken nose or maybe add a lovely matching broken jaw…" Dean threatened and Cas held his hand against Dean's chest.

Gordon seen the menace in Dean's eyes and backed up, jumping slightly – truth was he was still very scared of Dean after what happened, but of course he wouldn't admit it, he was all talk.

"I can't wait until we get back to school, you two lovers are in for a world of pain…" Michael laughed and high fived Gordon.

Dean lightly pushed Cas out of the way, holding up his hand in defence as if to say 'don't worry'.

He moved up close to Gordon and Michael, looking them both in the eyes.

"You speak to, come near or attempt to touch me or Cas ever again and I will personally put you both in the freakin hospital…You got that?"

The threat in Dean's eyes was crystal clear, the venom and anger swirled around in his deep green eyes. Cas had never seen Dean like this before – not even when he threatened Roy in school and even Cas was a little scared this time.

Gordon and Michael immediately backed off in understanding and continued walking away from both Dean and Cas.

"Wow Dean…you scared me for a moment, you alright?"

"I'm sorry…didn't mean to scare you, as long as the message got through to them and are you kidding? I'm fine…are you ok?" Dean asked, his features calmed down dramatically as he faced Cas, the venom melting away from his eyes.

"I'm good…better now. I don't think they will bother either of us, ever again." Cas smirked slightly, but was visibly shaking and adrenaline was rushing through his system at the thought this could really be the end of his torture? No more being bullied and all thanks to Dean Winchester.

"Thank you Dean…for everything." Cas' voice was genuine and his gratitude echoed through Dean.

"Believe me…it's the very LEAST I could do." Dean said smiling.

He took note of Cas' shaking stance and couldn't tear away the urge to hug his friend.

Launching forward Dean pulled Castiel into a hug. It had been a very long time since the two friends had contact like this, they always used to be very touchy feely and often hugging – which always made Cas laugh, since Dean was the least emotional, touchy feely person he knew.

Not immediately knowing how to respond to Dean's actions, Cas stood firmly still and let Dean's arms embrace him. Cas hadn't hugged anyone in a long time, he carefully raised his arms up and wrapped them around Dean, returning the hug as best he could.

Cas felt Dean's grip tighten on him, almost cutting off his air supply and turning him blue. Cas let out a little chuckle at Dean's actions and took a moment to just enjoy their first physical form of contact in years.

Both boys added a manly pat on the back before breaking the hug…Dean didn't want the moment to get too girly after all.

They smiled awkwardly at each other, before Dean cleared his throat and motioned for them to continue walking.

"I'm starving, lets go eat."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean and Cas both spent time relaxing on Saturday, they didn't meet up during the day but Mary had pushed Dean into inviting Cas over for Dinner on Saturday evening.

Of course Dean would love Cas to come over, but it had been so long and he was always worried about his mom and dad embarrassing him in front of friends.

Castiel gracefully accepted the offer and was super excited to see the Winchester family home again, not to mention Mary and John, whom he was always so fond of. He always wished his family could be as close at the Winchester's.

Cas was at the Winchester house dead on the dot at 6pm.

John Winchester answered the door, briefly looking at Castiel seriously for a moment, before cracking a genuine smile in his direction.

"Cas, its really good to see you again. Come on in." He motioned for Cas to come inside and shut the door behind him.

"Hello Sir, its good to see you too. It has been a while…" Cas smiled at the head of the household, he always liked John.

"Enough with the sir already, call me John. You know this boy…nothing has changed. You have certainly grown into a nice young man." John chuckled and patted Cas on the back, leading him into the living room.

"Hey Cas!" Sam piped up from the sofa, watching TV.

"Hello Sam." He smiled.

"I'm just going to let Dean know you are here." John said, before leaving Cas in Sam's capable hands.

"Come sit down, dinner won't be ready for a while yet." Sam insisted and patted the sofa seat next to him.

Before Cas could take a seat, he heard a soft female voice from behind him.

"Oh Castiel! It is so good to see you…"

He turned around and was greeted by a clearly ecstatic Mary Winchester. She rushed forward and gave Cas a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"…I'm sorry, its just been so long! We have missed you around here."

Cas smiled shyly and noted Dean walking into the room behind his mom.

"Oh you have grown so much…obviously! But you are so handsome, you always did have those lovely, big, blue eyes and the hair…"

"MOM! Leave him alone already." Dean whined from embarrassment as he came fully into the room.

Castiel simply stood there blushing, he wasn't used to receiving so many compliments in one go.

"Me and Cas are gonna go hang upstairs until dinner is ready…" Dean said, giving his mom a look of disapproval and embarrassment, as he ushered Cas out of the room.

The last thing he saw was his mom mouthing the word 'Sorry' and heading back into the kitchen.

When they got up to Dean's bedroom, he shut the door behind them and Cas walked forward, taking in the sight of Dean's room.

"Sorry about her…you remember what she is like, I'm sure. She always used to fuss over you." Dean said apologetically.

"Its OK Dean, I don't mind…she's really nice. I like your family." Cas said, smiling and still looking around Dean's room.

He walked over to Dean's shelves and picked up a family photo and smirked before putting it back down.

"Your room…hasn't changed at all. Except for a few added posters."

"Yeah, I don't really like change, it never agrees with me." Dean chuckled, meaning that in more ways than one.

Castiel always felt so relaxed and humbled in the Winchester house. As soon as he stepped through the door, it had always immediately felt like the home he was always meant to have and never had.

Dean sat down on his bed and watched as Cas scanned the room with his eyes, taking in every last detail and posters that covered Dean's wall. When his eyes found a small poster of a nearly naked woman, Cas immediately diverted his gaze, a small blush filling his cheeks and he walked over to sit by Dean.

"Sorry, I was being nosey…I guess that was rude of me?" Cas asked, looking slightly embarrassed that he had just started looking around Dean's room without permission.

"Hey I got nothing to hide…nose away!" He laughed and slapped Cas on the back.

Half an hour had passed by, Dean and Cas had spent the time listening to Dean's music and talking about school.

The subject swiftly moved on to Meg and her little act of seduction earlier in the week.

"She is totally NOT my type anyways."

"She is the whore."

"Jeez Cas, say what you really think." Dean said sarcastically, laughing and poking Cas' arm.

Castiel laughed quietly and realised this is the first time in a while that they had discussed girls or relationships…and suddenly what seemed like a very distant memory came flooding back to him in that moment.

It was now playing on Cas' mind, as Dean rambled on about making out with some chick named Jo, this one time. He hesitated to bring it up, not knowing what kind of reaction it would get…at the time they both brushed the whole thing off and never spoke about it again…but maybe now they could look back and laugh?

"Do you remember the last time we were both in your room?" Cas asked carefully.

Dean looked as if he was genuinely trying to think back to that precise time.

"I'm not exactly sure what was the last time to be honest…cause you still came here a lot in our first year of high school…hard to pinpoint." Dean said, looking slightly confused and trying hard to remember.

"Really think about it Dean…It was during that first year of high school…about a month or so before we lost touch and you joined the team…" Cas pushed for Dean to remember, cause he really didn't want to spell it out.

But Dean looked clueless and he was fighting with his own memories.

"…If I said, kissing…" Cas' final prompt, made Dean's face drop and his mouth gaped open and his eyes wide, as the memory final kicked in.

"Oh. My. God…I remember."

Flashback ~ During Freshman Year of High School ~ 15 Years Old

"I can't believe that Lisa across the street actually likes me…how insane is that?" Dean said excitedly

Cas laughed at his friend's enthusiasm, as they both sat casually on Dean's bed.

"It is kind of hard to believe…"

"Shut up Cas!" Dean said seriously, before breaking into a knowing smile.

"Wonder if we will go out…oh my god…I might get to kiss her, it's been a while! You know me, I was a right heartthrob when we were in middle school…ok high school hasn't been very successful so far…but I'll get there"

"Yeah…sure you will." Cas said smirking and rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry buddy, we will find a girl for you too!" Dean smiled and punched Cas playfully on the arm.

"mm hmm" Cas mumbled and diverted his gaze from Dean.

"You have kissed a girl before, right Cas?...I mean I have never seen you with a girl…but I just assumed somewhere along the way you may have done and we just didn't speak about it." Dean pushed for more info.

"Umm not so much." Cas replied, with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"What? Never?"

"I've never had occasion ok?" Cas said defensively.

Dean looked wide eyed at his friend, this was no good – Cas would be eaten alive in high school if anyone ever found this out!

"Dude, you can't seriously expect to continue through high school with zero experience…"

"Well there isn't a lot I can do about that Dean! Stop pressuring me, It's not like any girls are gonna let me practice is it."

Dean stopped for a moment and an insane thought entered his hormonal teenage brain, he wondered just how much of a good friend he actually is…to pull this off.

"Cas, I'll teach you how to kiss." Dean said bluntly, looking slightly proud of himself for stepping up and being a man about it.

Castiel looked wide eyed at Dean and raised his eyebrow slightly in question.

"You're going to teach me? How exactly…"

Dean shifted uncomfortably and wondered whether this was the right way to go, I mean he heard that girls do it all the time – teach one another how to kiss, so that when they get their first boyfriend, its not as awkward and there is a little experience behind them.

*What is so wrong with that?* He thought inwardly.

"I guess…you learn by…actions, not words? I mean I could try words, but it doesn't sound very nice, might put you off. Plus if I show you then…it's a little experience you can gain too." Dean stumbled through his words, still not entirely convincing himself.

"OK…I guess that might work. Is this not a little weird?" Cas asked hesitantly.

"Super weird, but I'm a good friend…clearly!"

Dean shuffled closer to Cas, his heart almost pounding out of his chest. He had never felt more nervous in his life, kissing his best friend is one thing…but he is a guy?

"Ok we can close our eyes and pretend that we are kissing super hot girls…that might work!" Dean chirped.

Cas nodded slowly, looking terrified as Dean shuffled closer again, their knees now touching on the bed.

"Ok just umm…I guess copy what I do?"

Castiel gulped down a bubble of air and nodded again in understanding.

Suddenly Dean's lips were on his and everything felt fuzzy.

Dean was very careful to keep his hands at his sides and not touch Cas, which would make it too weird.

He tried to picture kissing Lisa, as his lips softly moved against Cas'. Who was clearly in shock and sat there completely still, his eyes still open and wider than ever. He let Dean move against his lips but didn't move his own.

It was very brief and Dean pulled back, looking warily at his friend.

"Dude, not that I WANT to do this, any more than you do…but you need to give me something. If you go around kissing like that, you are in big trouble…You didn't even move, just copy EXACTLY what I do ok?"

"OK, I'll try." Cas said, visibly relaxing this time and he moved even closer to Dean.

Again Dean was first to close the gap, lips touching lips.

He moved them against Cas' and this time got a response as his friend copied exactly what he was doing.

Cas' eyes were still open in confusion, while Dean's were closed trying to picture a hot girl.

Dean carefully experimented, running his tongue against Cas' lips and nearly jumped back in shock when Cas did the same and then he remembered why, he was copying.

Dean pulled back slightly, but didn't open his eyes and instructed Cas to open his mouth a little. As soon as he did, Dean was back on him and his tongue now invading Castiel's mouth.

Cas' eyes shot open even more in shock, at the new sensation and he quickly remembered he was supposed to copy, so mirrored Dean's actions and his eyes fluttered shut with pleasure as the intensity of the kiss washed over him.

He moved a hand out cautiously and placed it in the first place he found, which was on Dean's knee. He felt Dean jerk slightly, but he didn't stop the kiss.

It was sloppy, completely inexperienced and awkward…and yet it felt so amazing to Cas and surprisingly to Dean as well.

They lost track of time and ended up making out for around 3 minutes. Experimenting with tongues, teeth clashing together and lips moving in one perfect motion.

Dean's hand had found the back of Cas' neck somewhere along the way and his hand now pulling Cas closer and deeper into the kiss. Cas' hand remained fixed on Dean's knee.

After what felt like forever, Dean finally broke the kiss and they were both gasping to find their breath.

They stared at each other closely for a brief moment before snatching their hands away from one another.

"That was…ummm…"

"Bad? I'm really bad aren't I?" Cas said sadly and hung his head in embarrassment.

Dean's eyes shot up and could see how sad his friend looked.

"No…no you weren't bad…in fact you were…kind of awesome." Dean said, as he felt his face go red hot.

Their eyes met again, but was suddenly cut short by the sound of Mary's voice…

"Castiel, your Uncle Zach has asked me to send you home sweetie."

Present Day ~ 3 years later ~ Same story?

Dean's mind washed over the memory, it was all coming back to him now.

"I remember saying… if you told anyone about it that I would end you" Dean finally said, and broke into a small smirk and a chuckle.

Cas felt relieved that Dean found it funny now and glad he didn't ruin their friendship by bringing it up.

"Yeah, you were pretty clear on that part. We felt awkward around each other for the rest of that weekend, we hung out but didn't speak much. But come Monday at school, we went back to normal like it never happened." Cas shook his head and laughed slightly.

"Yeah, weird that. We never really spoke about it again…well until now. All I can say is…I was a damn good friend. It was such a girly thing to do…teaching your best friend how to kiss?" Dean let out a huff of laughter.

"Very true…then again we never did have a normal friendship."

They both laughed awkwardly, both of them still dwelling on that particular memory and both very aware they were in the exact same position right now, as they had been back then.


	14. Chapter 14

They lingered for a moment, blue eyes meeting green eyes and their contact was locked.

Their expressions had turned serious and both boys were breathing heavily and at a rapid pace, as if trying to catch their breath.

Dean eyed Cas nervously, not being able to pinpoint the exact moment the atmosphere had changed from laughter to that of a serious nature. He wasn't sure if he liked it and confusion flooded his brain, the memory of their first and only kiss playing back like a movie in his head.

Cas looked just as nervous, now thinking that he should of kept his mouth shut about re-living this particular memory. He was also deeply confused, it was clear that both of their thoughts were lingering on this one memory and found it had obviously affected them both, more than they cared to admit.

The curious moment was broken by the sound of Mary's voice calling them down for dinner.

The tension in the room let up and both of them laughed, re-calling how familiar the interruption was.

Dean smiled at Cas, motioning for him to come down for dinner and they headed out.

In his head, Dean put their little "moment" down to the fact they were just horny teenage boys, who were curious and clearly needed to get a girlfriend ASAP.

*It has been awhile…* Dean thought inwardly, as they trotted downstairs following the smell of Mary's cooking.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Saturday night had gone well, aside from their moment of awkwardness, which Cas blamed entirely on himself for bringing up that particular memory – but they had a good night overall.

Dinner had been great, the food was delicious and Cas felt like he fit right in with the Winchester family once again.

Cas had stayed for a few hours after dinner, hanging out with Dean and his family, they talked for a long time about different things and reminisced some more.

Thankfully the atmosphere between Dean and Cas remained light hearted and relatively normal. Cas was glad the little discussion earlier in the evening had not disrupted their night in.

It is now Sunday morning and due to the fact his Uncle Zach was out of town this weekend, it meant him and Gabriel escaped the usual "family day" and church.

Gabriel was first out of the door at 11am, calling to Cas that he was visiting Ash for the day.

Cas contemplated a relaxing day at home, the house to himself and a few bad movies. He was scanning through his movie collection deciding what to watch, when his phone buzzed.

From: Dean

Wanna do something today?

D

Cas was a little surprised at the message, but smiled none the less.

Dean was so insistent of them spending practically every day together since they became friends again. Not that Cas minded, but he assumed that Dean would have a better offer.

From: Castiel

Sounds good, what did you have in mind?

Cas

I dunno, just want to do something…what were you going to do today?

D

Gabriel has just gone out for the day and Uncle Zach isn't due back until tomorrow, so was planning a movie day…you could always come over?

Cas

Dean's belly flipped slightly at the reply he got from Cas. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, why the thought of spending time in an empty house, alone with Cas bothered him so much.

*Stop being a pussy* Dean mentally slapped himself. This is CAS for god's sake!

Sounds like a good plan to me! I'll bring the popcorn.

D

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They spent most of the day watching crappy old movies and relaxing on the sofa, Dean occasionally growing bored of the movies and throwing popcorn at Cas.

The boys sat comfortably close on the sofa, arms occasionally brushing against one another and yet they didn't seem to notice, until they grew so bored and Cas couldn't help it when another comment about yesterday slipped out of his mouth.

"Hey Dean…about yesterday…I'm sorry for bringing that up again, I should have known it was a bad idea. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable, I just figured we would be able to look back and laugh about it all now."

Dean shifted uncomfortably and sat up slightly, but trying to look un-phased.

"Its cool…I wasn't uncomfortable, I guess I was just taken back that you remembered all that, even though we never spoke about it back then…"

Cas studied Dean's face, not entirely believing him when he said he was not uncomfortable and mentally cursed himself for being an idjit and bringing it up…AGAIN!

"…Besides you're right, of course you're right…we are older now, we can totally look back on it and laugh…its not like it was ever a serious thing anyways. It was just one stupid kid, doing a favour for his far too innocent best friend." Dean chuckled

Cas forced a smile, but felt slightly offended and had no idea why. Of course Dean was right, it wasn't like they had been having "feelings" for each other and decided to give into curiosity and take the other for a test drive…it had been purely innocent on both parts, they were just kids and they had just been shocked of the outcome that it actually felt…nice?

"Yeah of course, there was nothing behind it, we just freaked out a little…but we can blame you for that. It was your suggestion to begin with, teaching me how to kiss…" Cas smiled evilly and poked Dean.

"Hey don't blame me…you're the one who had never kissed anyone before, I was doing you a favour…bitch." Dean put on his best fake offended face and couldn't help chuckling.

Cas laughed along with him and they both visibly relaxed. Dean watched as Castiel now transitioned into looking deep in thought.

"Not that it actually mattered in the end…didn't do me any good…" Cas continued, talking quietly and almost mumbling as though embarrassed.

Dean raised an eyebrow at his friend, wondering what he was trying to get at.

"What do you mean? Have the girls you kissed said you suck?"

Cas glanced at Dean, his eyes slightly wider than usual and embarrassingly looked back down and managed to force out another muttered sentence.

"I haven't kissed anyone else."

"What? I didn't catch that…" Dean asked questioningly. He thought he had heard right, but didn't quite believe it.

"I haven't kissed anyone else." Cas repeated, this time raising his voice slightly so Dean could hear.

Dean gaped slightly, trying to digest what Cas had just confessed to, his mouth opening and closing in shock.

"So you're saying…that I…that I was…not only your first…but your ONLY kiss?" Dean stumbled through his words, not really believing that Cas had managed to kiss only one person through his teenage life so far.

And that person was him. Cas' best and pretty much his only friend.

"Yes. Look I didn't exactly plan on it…but I don't know why you are so shocked! We may not have been 'friends' these past few years, but when did you ever see me around school with a girl?"

Dean thought about it, he hadn't seen Cas even speak to a girl unless he had to.

"I just figured maybe…outside of school…"

"Outside of school?..."

Cas huffed a humourless laugh

"…Outside of school, I'm just as lonely, just as quiet and just as much of a freak than I am in school. I have nobody and what girl would even want to talk to me?" Cas ranted, the air around the room suddenly fell quiet and sad.

A sad look washed over Castiel's face and he felt tears stinging the backs of his eyes, threatening to come forward…he never really spoke about his feelings or how alone he feels to anyone, not even Gabriel. So when it is said out loud, reality comes down, hitting Cas like a ton of bricks.

Dean moved closer to his friend and placed a supportive arm around Castiel's shoulders, pulling him close.

"You listen to me Cas…you are not a freak, so don't you ever say that. Stop being so hard on yourself all the time…and I don't understand why girls haven't been interested in you…I mean come on, as weird as it is for me to say this…you are pretty hot. You got the whole mysterious, misunderstood advantage working for you and you are not exactly ugly…by any means! You are a good looking dude…" Dean stated with confidence and not letting his eyes leave Cas.

Cas raised his stare from the floor, up to meet Dean's eyes, trying to take in everything Dean was saying and he couldn't quite believe exactly what Dean was saying.

"…and if you ask me…it's their loss. You are a great guy and don't you ever go thinking otherwise…as for having nobody, you're wrong. You have me and I swear from this moment on, you will always have me."

One silent tear escaped Cas' eyes, he was in complete awe of Dean right at that moment. Nobody had ever made him feel more wanted or special in his whole life.

"Thank you Dean…I'm glad we are friends again, I'm lucky to have you around" Cas said, his lips now curling up into a small genuine smile which shone through with gratitude.

"I'm glad we are too…and pft I'm the lucky one, believe me." Dean said smiling back at Cas.

They were ridiculously close at that moment, Dean's arm still wrapped around Cas' shoulders, bodies pressed together sideways and their faces only inches apart.

When the dust around them began to settle, Dean awkwardly cleared his throat and backed off slightly, letting his arm come away from Cas but not moving his body away.

"Anyways…enough of the chick flick stuff alright...besides I am not gonna let you die a virgin. I will find you someone, I swear." Dean stated, he was now on a personal mission.

"I thought we were talking about kissing…not about…"

"SEX! Dude, kissing is just the beginning…We are almost 18 years old and graduating high school this year. This, my friend is now your aim in life…to get laid…and then I guess the whole fluffy, romantic crap will follow later." Dean finished, waving an arm around in excitement.

Cas gulped loudly, his eyes now terrified once more and his face flushed with embarrassment at even talking about sex.

But he knew that Dean wasn't going to give up that easily, he was on a mission from God, to guarantee that his best friend got laid.

And Castiel was scared.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh come on Jo…he's a good guy."

"Dean…he is a complete loser, I wouldn't be seen dead making out with him. My social status would suffer! It's my final year in school, I'm not that crazy."

Jo was one of the nicer girls that went to Milton high…or at least Dean thought she was. When he caught the word 'loser' and 'social status' leave her mouth, Dean knew she was just like everyone else.

"Hey, he is NOT a loser. You just don't know a good thing when you see it…"

"Clearly! I made out with you didn't I?"

*Ouch! That was harsh.* Dean thought, realising she was indeed a spiteful bitch…nothing to do with the fact she just offended his entire being of course.

"Oh real nice…you know what Harvelle, screw you! Cas deserves better anyways." Dean huffed, he was finished pleading with her to give Cas a chance, he really did deserve better.

"Well since you're so desperate to get him laid…why don't you just do it yourself. Bastard." She yelled after Dean, as he walked down the school halls.

Her words almost made him come to a stop and retaliate, but he decided to be the bigger man and carry on walking.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean spent this particular school week, trying to talk Cas up to girls…preferably nice girls, even some quieter ones that he had never spoken to before.

After a few knock backs for Cas, on Dean's behalf and a few girls turning the situation around and coming onto Dean instead, he had finally given up searching the female population at Milton high.

He came to a swift decision they were all shallow, insecure, little girls or whores. Yep that's exactly what Dean thought, whether it was true or not.

"I just don't understand why none of them will give you the time of day…they need to grow up and notice a good thing when they see it." Dean ranted.

Cas simply watched Dean curiously, as he took his anger out on his lunch and stabbing his fork violently into his chicken.

"Dean not that I don't appreciate your help, but I am in no rush…I'm fine. Stop beating yourself up about it…look I told you, I'm just not what girls want, I am nowhere near good looking enough, smart enough, sexy enough, funny enough…I am not even anywhere near close to perfect."

Dean's head shot up and stared deeply at Cas.

"You are perfect to me."

If Cas had of been drinking down his water at that point, he would have surely spat it out in shock. Instead he settled for a curious look towards Dean and his mouth hanging open in shock.

"I told you to quit pulling yourself down. You are pretty damn perfect Cas, which is why I don't understand the issue with them."

"You are incredibly defensive of me Dean…and the compliments keep on flowing…I don't necessarily agree with you, especially about the perfect part, nobody is perfect…but thank you…" Cas finished with a shy smile.

Dean smiled at his friend and thought about what he had just said to Cas.

*Did I really just tell Cas he was perfect? That's so weird, why am I so weird around him…it's completely true, he is perfection in every way, but saying it out loud? That's just plain odd…man up Dean*

Cas noticed Dean was lost in thought and frowning to himself.

"Dean? You ok?" He asked cautiously

"What? Oh yeah, sorry man. I lost myself for a moment."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After their discussion in the cafeteria two days ago, Dean had decided to let the school week drag by as usual, without making any more stupid attempts to hook Cas up with any skank who went to Milton.

Besides it was becoming clear to Dean, that if Cas is going to find someone, he would be better off doing it himself and he got the feeling Cas wasn't entirely comfortable being set up with any old girl or being talked about around school.

School had been better overall this week, not as many sly or malicious comments or gestures had been made and the swim team only spoke to Dean during practice if they had to. Things were looking up for him and Cas, they now spent every school day together…riding to and from school together, eating lunch together and of course sitting in class and working together.

Dean was feeling much happier with life right now, he was happy to have made the right choice over Cas and as a result Cas seemed a lot happier than Dean had seen him in a long time.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The school week finally dragged its ass around and Dean couldn't wait to get out of there.

He sat in his final detention on Friday, twiddling his thumbs and waiting for the teacher to declare the end of his two week torture.

As soon as the final words were spoken, Dean was out of that classroom in a shot and he raced to the library to meet Sam and Cas.

Dean burst into the library with a huge grin on his face, causing the doors to open with a bang on his entrance, earning a glare from the librarian.

Sam and Cas looked up at Dean who looked far too happy for his own good, as he declared.

"FREE AT LAST!"

Sam sighed and shook his head; Cas couldn't help but laugh at Dean's enthusiasm.

His declaration earned him another glare and a 'SHHH' from the librarian, but he didn't care.

Soon after they were heading for the impala, Sam strolled behind Dean and Cas, rolling his eyes at his brother's OTT happy mood.

Dean flung an arm around Cas' shoulders and smiled widely.

"Cas my dear friend, we are going out tonight. I want to celebrate!"

"Going out where?"

"Tessa is having a house party and we are invited!" Dean declared with excitement.

Tessa was an old friend of Dean's; she lived in the next road along and had known Dean since they were 5. They didn't hang out much these days, but there was a casual friendship there…if Dean had a party he would always be polite and invite her and vice versa.

Thankfully Tessa was one of the nicer girls Dean knew, she didn't attend Milton – she attended a private school thanks to her rich parents.

Dean had gracefully accepted her party invite, as long as he could bring Cas and as expected Tessa had no objections to that. He hoped Cas might find a girl there, maybe one of Tessa's smart private school friends…he figured they were probably more on Castiel's level of intelligence.

Cas had only met Tessa once before, he liked her – she seemed nice enough. As much as he loathed parties, he figured it could be fun and would allow them to let off some steam.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean and Castiel entered the house party, feeling incredibly out of place. All the boys surrounding them were slightly older and ridiculously posh and well spoken. The girls were equally as well spoken, but Dean noted that the majority were very hot.

"So glad you could make it Dean, good to see you again Cas." Tessa greeted them both with a smile and gave Dean a brief hug.

"It's good to see you too Tessa…" Dean smiled and gently pulled her to one side, out of Cas' ear shot.

"Hey listen, I know this might be a long shot…but I was hoping Cas might be able to meet some of your girlfriends? I really want him to meet someone…someone nice to talk to, a girl preferably! He is a little shy; you think maybe you could put a word in for him?" Dean asked, verging on the edge of begging.

"Sure, I know some single girlfriends. I'll put a word in, they're nice girls." Tessa smiled and walked away.

Dean felt pleased that for once this week, he might have accomplished something.

They had been at the party for a couple of hours now; Dean was sat alone in a corner, while Cas chatted to one of Tessa's girlfriends. It was nice to see his friend finally getting some confidence and Tessa had been right, the girls were lovely and completely on Castiel's wavelength.

And yet…

Dean was beginning to feel irritated that he had spent most of the party alone and not celebrating with his friend. Of course he had to shake those thoughts out of his head pretty quick, he figured this is what Cas must have felt like when Dean abandoned him at all those jock parties a few years back.

Tessa came over to Dean, seeing him sat alone didn't sit well with her, she knew he was always the party animal and yet he seemed so reserved.

"Hey…not like you to be sat alone." She enquired, taking a seat next to Dean and following his gaze to Cas and his new female 'friend'.

Dean just huffed like a stroppy child and took a swig of his drink.

"If you wanted to hang out with Cas tonight, then why ask me to set him up with someone…"

"I hang out with Cas all the time and I did want to set him up with someone…but now I'm bored and to be honest, he isn't getting anywhere very fast." Dean shook his head in frustration and turned to face Tessa, his eyes leaving Cas for the first time in about 30 minutes.

"Well he looks to be doing fine to me…"

"Yeah well, talking is all well and good, but he is lacking on action. The guy needs serious advice." Dean said, his voice laced with frustration and an added sigh.

"He certainly isn't lacking on action any more…" Tessa said, nodding her head towards the couple across the room.

Dean followed Tessa's nod and his jaw almost hit the floor, as he seen Castiel KISSING the girl.

"What the…when did that happen? I turned away for like a minute…they're really…going at it! Given the guy has very little experience…he's doing…well?" Dean fumbled, trying to find his words as he watched the pair making out, blatantly in front of everyone.

Dean's shock soon turned to an almost strange reaction…he was feeling, angry? No…frustrated? Maybe a little…Jealous?...yes, that final word hit the nail, right on the god damn head.

Dean Winchester was jealous.

When realisation hit him, he couldn't understand why he was jealous – this is what HE wanted for Cas and yet, watching him now…kissing a random girl, was enough to put Dean in the worst possible mood.

Without knowing why, Dean stomped across the room and pulled Cas away from the girl he was all over.

"Dean? What are you…" Cas started, but Dean held a hand up to silence him.

"We are leaving. Come on Cas." Dean stated, glaring at the girl who immediately backed off.

"But..,"

"No, we are going. Party is over." Dean demanded and started pulling Cas away by his arm.

Tessa watched on as Dean stormed out the door, dragging Cas behind him. She turned to her friend and simply said;

"I told you not to get your hopes up over him."

Dean practically pulled Cas out of the house and headed for his car. (Yes he really did drive one road along from his own; he loves his baby too much to leave her at home!)

Cas wasn't angry at Dean's actions, but immensely confused at the whole situation.

Dean calmed down as they got in the car and he breathed heavily, refusing to look at Cas. Before Cas could say anything Dean hit the gas and they drove the very short distance home, in silence.

The impala was now parked up in the Winchester driveway.

Silence filled the car, Cas eyed Dean nervously from the side and was about to speak, when Dean got in there first.

"I'm sorry."

"For what…Dean?"

Dean looked at Cas and gave a confused shake of his head, Cas could never accept or understand Dean's apologies, no matter what the situation was.

"For dragging you away like that…I don't know why I did it. I just felt she wasn't right for you…"

"We had a lot in common Dean. For the first time I was actually speaking to a girl…it's so unlike me…" Cas sighed.

"I know…I just ummm…I dunno, had a bad feeling about her. Something Tessa said…" Dean rambled on, lying through his teeth – knowing damn well Tessa had said nothing.

"What did she say?" Cas prompted, searching for answers.

"Nothing…you know what it doesn't matter."

The air around them inside the car fell silent for a moment and there was an awkward pause, before Castiel spoke.

"I actually kissed a girl…"

Dean looked up briefly at Cas and pulled his gaze away to stare out of the window in front of him, remaining silent.

"That's what you wanted me to do right? I don't understand your sudden concern for who the girl is…earlier this week you had been trying to set me up with some of the most well known whores around…what changed?"

Continuing to stare straight ahead, Dean didn't turn to Castiel as he spoke.

"You deserved better…I guess I just realised it should be your choice of girl and you deserve the best…and by the way, it shouldn't be about what I want you to do…it should be about what YOU want to do."

Cas' eyes wandered out of the side window, turning away.

"I don't know what I want…I guess…I mean, I wanted to know what it felt like, to finally kiss a girl…and if I'm being honest, while it wasn't bad…it was just OK, there wasn't much of anything there and I didn't enjoy it…"

Dean's head whipped around to look at Cas' form, shocked at his confession of not enjoying the kiss. Something within Dean caused his next sentence to come out sounding snappy.

"You seemed to be enjoying it at the time!"

Cas turned to face Dean and their eyes locked, he was still confused by Dean's frustration at the events.

"It is polite to at least try and put an effort it. I felt nothing; it wasn't like the last time…"

Dean's eyes widened.

"The last time…you mean with me?"

"Yes…it was…I don't know…it was different with you. I felt something…I couldn't put my finger on what it was at the time, but now I look back…I guess it was a certain…curiosity and a rush of blood to the head that made me feel dizzy with excitement and…it felt so good, I could have stayed there forever."

Dean gaped in shock, he knew Cas didn't really know what he was saying…ok his friend was definitely by no means dumb, but he was extremely lacking in expertise in this area and the words he was expressing were so hot and yet his intentions were so innocent…that's assuming he even had any intentions.

He eyed Cas in surprise, blue eyes met green eyes for what felt like an eternity, silence filling the air again.

The air felt sticky and humid, suddenly Dean felt as though he was burning up from the inside, out and he felt dizzy, struggling to focus on what exactly was happening…

And what was about to happen.

Without much thinking or reasoning, Dean inched forward and pressed his lips to Castiel's.

Cas let out a gasp as their lips touched, but unlike their first time – he let his eyes roll shut at the sensation.

Dean's lips moved against Cas', it felt so right and natural, like they had been doing this for years. They fit perfectly against each other, lips moving so smoothly, mashing together and creating the most exciting sensation they had ever felt.

His hand came up and locked onto the back of Cas' neck and pulled him closer and deeper into the kiss. Now running his tongue along Cas' soft lips and begging to be let in deeper…and of course Cas obliged.

Dean's tongue slid effortlessly into Cas' mouth and was soon joined by Cas' tongue. The kiss was by no means expert, but it was perfect and everything that they both wanted in that precise moment.

Both of their heads felt fuzzy with need and want, the kiss grew more urgent and passionate. Cas' hands coming to rest on Dean's shoulders and pulling him closer.

Their tongues now battled for dominance and tingling sensations swept through their bodies. Cas had never felt anything so intense in his life and to be honest, neither had Dean.

There they sat, making out with each other for the second time in their lives, kissing like they never wanted it to end…

Dean finally had to break the kiss to gasp for air.

They kept their foreheads pressed together, while trying to catch their breaths, which were heavy and rapid.

Realisation of what he just did started to hit home, part of him wanting to pull Cas back in for another kiss and forget the world, but Dean started to panic and pulled back.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Cas, I can't do it…"

Castiel pulled back, a wounded look covering his face, he felt like someone had quite literally just ripped out his heart.

And with Dean's final heartbreaking words filling him up with sadness…Cas jumped out of the car and ran home.


	16. Chapter 16

"Cas please pick up, we need to talk about this…you can't keep ignoring my calls…I swear if you don't pick up, I'm coming over and you'll have no choice."

This was the 12th voicemail message Dean had left for Cas.

It was now Saturday afternoon and Cas had been avoiding Dean since last night. He wouldn't answer his calls or reply to his texts, Dean figured going around to Cas' house would be the better option, but didn't want to push his luck too soon.

He thought about maybe giving Cas some time alone, but Dean was impatient and this was his fault after all, so he felt the need to make things up with Cas, as soon as possible.

Dean sat on his bed and rested his elbows on his knees, and burying his head, in his hands.

*How did it all come back round to this?* Dean thought, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Truth is, Dean knew exactly how and yet again it was his fault.

He wasn't ready to lose Castiel again, after another dumb mistake he made…problem was Dean couldn't decide in his own mind, exactly what the mistake was…kissing Cas or rejecting him?

Confused didn't cover what Dean was feeling right now and yet he wanted so badly to talk to Cas, but knew the moment he would finally allow it…Dean wouldn't know what to say.

But he definitely wanted to try.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Ok lil bro, I give up…you have been moping around since you got back from the party last night…what gives?"

Gabriel flopped down on the sofa beside Cas, looking quizzically at his brother, who wasn't giving much away and simply sat staring into space.

Gabe poked Cas on his arm; he swayed slightly but still didn't turn to face his brother.

Letting out a long defeated sigh, Cas finally spoke.

"It's Dean."

"Well that figures! What has the jack ass done now…don't tell me, he has abandoned you again, you're no longer friends and he has run off to his jock friends?" Gabriel ranted.

"Actually no…he has been incredibly loyal…that isn't the problem." Cas stated, wanting to clear that up, before Gabriel got any further ideas.

"Well then what is it…"

Cas' face flushed a little, he was confused and not entirely sure what the hell was going on himself. He really didn't want to have this talk with his older brother.

"Nothing…it doesn't matter." Cas finally said, receiving another eye roll from his brother.

"Well fine, you two have your girly scrap or whatever…tell me or don't tell me, I really don't care. It's Saturday night, so I'm going out…You can mope around here…"

"Fine"

"…Fine! Just remember Uncle Zach is going out tonight as well, he won't be back till late and hopefully I'll pull tonight and not be back at all…just incase you finally wake up from your little daydream mode and panic, wondering where we all are." Gabriel finished, standing up at staring down at his brother, still getting no response – he sighed in defeat and threw his hands in the air and left the room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The clock on Dean's nightstand now read 8:00pm, it was officially Saturday night and he was sat up in his room, like he had been all day – moping about Cas.

He made one final attempt to call his cell phone and it rang out, not even going to voicemail this time.

Dean went over to his window and watched Cas' house, wondering if it would be so bad to go round and sort this out. He figured Cas had probably told Gabriel what had happened and Dean didn't want to face any sort of embarrassing confrontation.

Dean's attention was caught suddenly as he seen Zachariah leaving the Novak household and getting into his car.

Only seconds later, Gabriel emerged from the house chattering away on his phone and got into his own car, both of them leaving for the night.

He figured Cas would still be at home and if there was ever a perfect chance to figure all of this out with Cas…it would be right now.

With his decision made, Dean shot down the stairs and out of his own house.

"Be back…ummm whenever, later, soon!" Dean yelled backwards, hoping Sam or his parents heard his departure.

Dean practically ran to the Novak's and come to an abrupt stop as he reached the front door, suddenly knots starting forming in his stomach and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Nerves were taking over, but he was determined to push through.

Without further thinking, he knocked hard three times on the door.

Castiel answered the door and as he came face to face with Dean, he silently cursed himself for not checking who it was first.

"What do you want Dean?" Cas asked, a hard look filling his face, as he glared at Dean.

"Well you gave me no choice…you have been avoiding my calls all day, so when I seen your family leave, I figured it would be the perfect chance to talk." He said, gulping at Cas' serious expression.

"So you…purposely waited for them to leave…and you thought what… That you would corner me, while I was alone and force me into having this conversation?"

Dean thought about it for a second.

"Umm…yes?"

Cas frowned at Dean, before letting out an angry sigh and stepping aside for Dean to come in.

He walked into the living room, Dean following behind and waiting for Cas to say something. When Cas stopped in the middle of the room and turned round to face Dean, with his arms folded across his chest…it was clear Cas wasn't planning on saying one word.

"I don't even know what to say Cas…I've been dying to talk to you all day and now that I'm here…I'm stuck for words…"

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean's lack of preparation; he was always an 'act first, think later' kind of guy.

"…Last night was…confusing for me and I freaked out. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

Dean sighed in frustration when Cas gave nothing back and tried to continue, stumbling through his words.

"…My head is screwed up right now man. I don't know what the hell is going on and I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I'm confused…jeez I'm like MAJORLY confused…and I can't explain it but all I know is right now…I can't lose you again Cas, so please talk to me."

Cas' expression softened slightly at Dean's final sentence.

"I…I don't know what to say either…"

Dean looked up and sighed in relief as Cas finally spoke.

"…Believe me when I say…you are not the only confused one here. I mean come on Dean, we re-connect as friends, we have a great time, you went all awkward on me when we discussed the past, then you try and throw me at any skank in our school just to get me laid, then you tell me how perfect I am and I deserve the best…THEN you drag me to a party so I can meet a nice girl, I meet a nice girl…we kiss…you pull me away, make up some lame excuses how she isn't good enough for me…and then…you kiss me and reject me all within the space of 5 minutes?"

Dean looked stunned by Cas' sudden rant, he had been so quiet and then when he got talking, it was like there was no stopping him. Hearing the events spoken back to him…Dean felt even worse, how could he do that to his friend?

"I'm so sorry Cas."

"Yeah…you said that last night…but sorry for what?"

"Treating you like crap! Look I did wanna help you out with girls…I did…but when you and that girl were making out, I felt jealous…"

Cas was forced back into silence and watched Dean eagerly awaiting his next words.

"…Yeah ok…Dean Winchester was jealous. I could lie to you and say its because I was bored and I wanted to hang out with my friend…but no I felt jealous that some random girl, had her lips all over you and I just wanted to get her the hell off you, I didn't even think twice…"

Dean approached Cas carefully, moving across the room and coming to a stop about a meter away. Cas eyeing him cautiously as he moved.

"…I don't know what came over me in the car…your little confession about the kiss feeling better with me…it brought something out of me, the way you said all the right things and it made me tingle…and I just wanted to kiss you so bad…"

Dean moved closer to Cas again, now only centimetres apart. Cas still had his arms crossed defensively, but was now watching Dean's movements like a hawk and his eyes followed every word that spilled out of Dean's mouth.

"…and if I'm going to be totally honest here…it's not the first time I've thought about kissing you again. Our first kiss…was electric, in every way…I panicked back then and ignored it…but truth is, it's haunted me the past few years, I might have acted dumb when you brought it up – but I knew EXACTLY when the last time we were alone in my room was…hell I could have told you the day, date, hour, minute…"

"Dean…"

"No please Cas, I need to get this out, let me finish." He said holding up a hand to silence his friend.

Castiel simply nodded for him to continue.

"…Every time I kissed a girl, made out with a girl…I pictured you and my god it annoyed the hell out of me. We weren't even friends at this point and yet you were always there, pecking at the back of my mind. It has NEVER felt as good…as it did with you and that scares the hell out of me."

Cas was shocked, stood now before Dean, his mouth gaping open in shock and his eyes stinging with the beginnings of tears.

"Dean…I…I don't know what to say."

"And you don't have to say anything…I just needed to get that off my chest. It's been eating away at me for years. I am so scared…I'm not gay…or at least I don't think I am…but I'm confused and lost and incredibly curious…I just don't want you to end up as my experiment for curiosity…I don't want to end up hurting you or losing you."

Finally unfolding his arms, Cas stepped forward slightly closer to Dean.

"You will never lose me, Dean…Regardless of what we do, say or act upon – it would be a mutual decision and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

"I'm just as confused as you, I feel the exact same way and I'm scared too, you're not alone. Maybe it doesn't come down to gender…maybe…we just like each other for who we are."

Dean thought about it for a moment and realised, maybe Cas was right…it is the person you fall for, not the sex and there was nobody more connected to Dean, than the guy stood in front of him right now.

"You're probably right…how long have you felt this way?"

"Pretty much as long as you have…"

Both of them stood there, digesting the information that's just been fed to one another, before Cas continued.

"…And I know it would be weird and hard, but I would never stop being your friend – we might have ups and downs, but if this…if we tried and it didn't work, I could never leave your side. Regardless of what happens…"

Dean's lips quirked up into a small smile and Cas moved closer to him, now only a breath away from each other.

"…and believe me, I wouldn't mind being your experiment Dean."

Those very words affected Dean more than he cared to admit, his whole body suddenly tingling with excitement and need.

He felt words were no longer necessary and flung himself into the remaining distance between him and Cas, lips crashing together in a desperate act of want.

Castiel's wrapped one arm around Dean's neck, his fingers brushing the hair on the nape of Dean's neck and his other arm pulling around Dean's waist, bringing him closer.

Dean nipped lightly at Cas' bottom lip, earning a desperate moan escaping from Cas' mouth. Their tongues finally met in a wave of passion, as they deepened the kiss, Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' body and forcefully pulled them together, bodies finally connecting fully and the new sensation rocketed through both of them. A multitude of gasps and moans escaped their mouths between kisses.

Dean started pushing Cas back lightly as they kissed, their mouths never breaking for air and Cas' back finally hit the hard living room wall. Dean took the chance to push fully against Cas body, his hand entwined in Cas' thick hair and his other hand bracing himself against the wall.

"Oh my god…Dean." Cas moaned out, as Dean's mouth moved to explore Cas' neck and jaw, placing kisses all the way along.

Their movements were now awkward and frantic, but it felt so good. Dean started grinding their hips together, causing a new friction which caused a rapid spread of desperate need through their bodies.

They continued kissing and grinding against each other, everything was moving so fast and the pleasure taking over them was almost too much.

Dean of course was slightly experienced in sex…but this was new to him, this wasn't even close, he had grinded with girls before…but it had never felt like this.

Cas on the other hand was experiencing all sorts of new pleasures, beyond kissing Dean, he was coming to realise he found new excitement and couldn't help wanting more.

A bang of the front door brought their actions to a stand still. They stopped moving against each other, even though it was practically killing them.

Cas heard his Uncle's whining voice, complaining about something as he came towards…the living room?

*Shit*

Both boys shared a quick look of understanding and parted from each other, they whimpered at the loss of body heat from each other.

Cas tried to straighten himself up and Dean did the same.

Zachariah stumbled into the living room and glared at them both, clearly in a bad mood – he simply huffed an unimpressed noise and made his way to the kitchen.

"I should go…Well only if you want me to?" Dean asked carefully.

"I don't want you to…but you know what he is like, we won't get a moment alone now he is here. So maybe it's for the best…until tomorrow?"

Dean smiled and walked back towards Cas, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his face into Castiel's hair, inhaling the heavenly scent that radiated from him.

Cas relaxed instantly into the hug and smiled; now they had figured this all out…he didn't want to let Dean go.

Reluctantly parting from the hug, Dean gave Cas a final smile and cheeky wink, before turning to leave.

Later that night in their own beds, neither of them could stop grinning, thinking of each other.

At this precise moment in time, they had never felt happier in their entire lives.


	17. Chapter 17

Cas mumbled, still half asleep when his phone beeped on his bedside table.

He reached out and grabbed for the phone and read the message.

Morning…You better be making plans to see me today.

D x

Castiel smiled widely, last nights events flooding back to him suddenly and the realisation hitting him that it hadn't been just a dream.

Dean's wake up call was a nice surprise and the added kiss on the end of the text made Cas chuckle.

Good Morning Dean. Well I don't know about that…you see I have a choice between spending a lovely family day with Uncle Zach & Gabriel or seeing you…such a tough choice.

Cas x

*Frowny face* doesn't seem all that tough to me, you know I'm more awesome than the two of them combined and we would have way more fun!

D x

Well I guess that is true…depends if you can convince me…what you can offer me ;o)

Cas x

Dean's heart skipped a beat when he read back Cas' last text message, there was a hell of a lot he wanted to offer him, but didn't know where to start.

I can offer you a lot of things and I can pretty much guarantee it is NOT something you would want your family to offer.

D x

I bet. In that case you have twisted my arm. We are supposed to be going to church and then to my Uncle Jimmy's for the rest of the day and some of the evening but I can fake ill and stay here.

Cas x

Sounds like a plan to me…does that mean you have the house to yourself again?

D x

Looks that way…no funny business! They leave around 10am.

Cas x

I'll be over ASAP when they leave.

D x

Can't wait

Cas x

Dean put his phone down, the smile on his face, not thinking about leaving any time soon. It was currently 9:30am and it meant only a half hour until he could see Cas again.

After last night Dean was unsure how things were going to pan out today, Cas had joked about no 'funny business' but maybe it wasn't a great idea to rush into things anyway. Last night got very heated and very quickly, thinking back on it Dean wondered if Zach interrupting had been a good thing after all, he didn't want to rush into things too fast and ruin the beginning of whatever this was with Cas, he cared too much for the guy. Besides this was new to Dean as well as Cas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gabriel and Zachariah were getting ready to leave the Novak house together; Gabe looked miserable and cursed Cas for being "ill" and leaving him to face family day alone. Of course neither of them knew what was actually going on.

"We will be back later tonight Castiel, get some rest."

With those final words to his "sick" nephew, Zachariah shut the front door behind him and they left.

Cas sighed with relief and sat waiting for Dean, of course he didn't have to wait very long before a series of quick, urgent knocks sounded on the door.

He opened the door, to find Dean stood there with a handful of movies and ridiculous amounts of candy and popcorn, with a big goofy smile on his face.

Cas returned the smile and nodded for Dean to come inside.

As soon as he was through the door and into the living room, he dropped the movies and candy onto the sofa, turning around and pulling Cas into his body.

"Hey" Dean said simply, holding Castiel tight with both arms.

"Hi" Cas smiled and wrapped his own arms around Dean.

Dean leant in pressing a soft, yet urgent kiss onto Castiel's lips and hearing a small moan rumbling through Cas as their lips met.

The kiss was reserved, tight lipped and lasted seconds, before Dean pulled away and leant his forehead against Cas', letting out a sigh of relief.

"I've been wanting to do that again since last night." He stated, a smile forming once again on his face.

Cas chuckled and gave Dean another quick kiss on the lips and pulled back out of his embrace.

Dean whimpered and pouted like a sad child, to which Cas couldn't help but laugh.

"We have all day Dean, patience…" Cas said wickedly, a cheeky smirk matching his comments.

Dean huffed and pouted some more, before going over to the sofa and flopping down carelessly. Cas laughed some more and headed to the kitchen to get some drinks, calling back to Dean who remained in the living room.

"Choose something for us to watch…preferably something that is actually watchable…I do NOT want to sit through 'My bloody valentine' AGAIN!"

"HEY…it's a classic, leave off! You have no taste in movies." Dean called back and huffed a frustrated sigh, deciding to put 'My bloody valentine' into the player, just to annoy Cas.

Castiel entered the room with their drinks, noticing Dean had now made himself at home. He was sitting lazily on the sofa, his feet up on the stool in front of him and hands behind his head.

Dean smiled widely as Cas came back in and put their drinks on the table, before turning to see the opening credits for THAT movie.

"Deeeeean not again! What did I just say?" Cas whined and stood there sighing in annoyance.

"Come on now…let's not have a domestic already. Just come and sit with me…" Dean chuckled and motioned for Cas to come and sit down.

With a roll of his eyes, Cas went over and sat down beside Dean.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They were about midway through the movie now and Cas was starting to look extremely bored.

*I've seen this so many times, I could act the movie out as a one man show* Cas thought to himself, watching as Dean was still spread out looking comfortable and engrossed in the movie.

Cas thought about giving up on the movie entirely and going upstairs in protest, so that Dean would switch it off. That didn't really seem fair, so after a quick debate in his head, Cas decided if he has to sit here and watch this for Dean's sake, he might as well get comfortable too.

Cas shuffled up closer to Dean, his movements were slow and careful, not knowing how Dean would respond. Thankfully he was still pretty engrossed in the film and hadn't noticed.

He shuffled up even further, so the sides of their bodies were now touching, Dean now noticing and glanced at Cas, giving a small smile before turning back to the movie.

Cas reached out an arm and wrapped it around Dean's waist and pushing further into him. Dean's attention was brought back suddenly and his eyes shot to Cas, raising an eyebrow at him and wondering exactly where he was trying to go with this.

*Is Cas trying to make a move?* Dean thought, in a quick panic.

When Castiel simply smiled up at Dean, proceeding to put his head to rest on Dean's shoulder and snuggled up tightly to him. Dean froze completely.

*Cuddling? He wants to cuddle…really?*

Dean has never done "cuddles" before, not even with girls. It wasn't really his thing. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, before finding it was actually quite nice and bringing an arm down around Cas and pulling him closer.

The ends of Cas' hair tickled Dean's jaw, he rested his chin on the top of Cas' head and took in the scent swirling around him…it wasn't cologne…it was just…Cas.

And Dean loved it. He was completely lost in a rush of emotions, feelings, touches and smells – all of his sense working overtime.

"I thought this would feel…more…weird." Dean mumbled quietly, but enough for Cas to hear.

He felt Cas smile against his chest and he nodded slowly, not moving from his position against Dean.

"Yes, I thought so too" Cas replied quietly.

"It's gonna sound kind of…cheesy…but this…I mean it feels like…it feels like we should have been doing this…"

"…the whole time?" Cas interrupted, finishing Dean's broken up sentence.

Dean bent his head down to look at Cas, whose eyes looked up to meet Dean's, a cute, warming smile on his face.

"Yeah…exactly. We should have been doing this the whole time." Dean repeated, smiling back at Cas and leaning down slightly to give him a quick kiss on the top of the head.

Castiel returned his attention to the TV, feeling completely content in Dean's arms right at that moment and incredibly happy that Dean felt the same way.

Dean pulled Cas even closer and bringing his other arm to wrap entirely around the other boys body.

"You know I'm never going anywhere…ever again right?" Dean stated in a confident voice.

"I wouldn't let you. You're staying right here Dean Winchester and you're going to make me the happiest person alive…in fact, you already have" Cas said, slight amusement in his voice as he used Dean's full title.

"N'aww you really are one for chick flick moments aren't you?"

"Hey…you started it!" Cas laughed out in response.

"Yeah I guess so…it's your fault though, you totally have that effect on me." Dean said, joining in with Cas' chuckles.

"I just want to make you happy…and you know I'd do anything for you, right?" Dean continued, a slow sigh of content leaving him as he spoke.

Cas' eyes looked up to meet Dean once more and in all seriousness he replied.

"Does that mean we can turn this god damn movie off now?"

Dean burst out laughing and shook his head, loving how Cas managed to save yet another chick flick moment.

"No, you're stuck with that one. Compromise and all that…" Dean chuckled.

"Fair enough…but I choose next…" Cas said, settling back into Dean.

"…and Dean, I would do anything for you too."

Dean let his head fall forward to rest on top of Castiel's and he smiled, as they continued to watch the movie.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean and Cas had spent most of the day curled up together on the sofa, watching movies. Their position had moved several times, but not really breaking from one another and they had loved every minute. Being so carefree and open, their arms and legs entangled around each other, using each others body and warmth to find comfort.

As the third movie of the day came to a close, Dean stretched his legs out while Cas remained exactly where he was, resting on Dean's chest.

"Your turn to choose" Dean said, poking Cas on the top of his head.

"I don't want to move"

"Tough…it's your turn, so if you don't choose I will." Dean said threateningly.

"Pft, we definitely couldn't have that." Cas chuckled

"Hey! Don't start with me…" Dean said jokingly, pointing an accusing finger at Cas.

"Maybe we could just sit here…relax…talk?" Cas suggested, still not wanting to move.

"Hmm talk? That never ends well with us lately, we wind up back onto the chick flick moments" Dean said, thinking it over.

"It doesn't have to…we can talk about other things you know Dean." Cas laughed, glancing up to see Dean's thoughtful expression.

"Alright…ummm...OH, well I did have a dream about you last night." Dean said, smiling down at Cas.

Cas' attention was caught, sitting up so he could face Dean, remaining snuggled into his side, and his hand resting on Dean's knee.

"Go on…" He urged for Dean to continue.

"Well…we were taking the impala for a ride…I let you drive her and I NEVER let anyone drive her…so count yourself lucky mister…" Dean started and waving a finger at Cas, who rolled his eyes.

"…anyways, you drove us to the middle of nowhere and we got lost. I can't really remember details now…it's kind of fuzzy, but I'm sure you ended up driving us to Texas or somewhere…I was really mad that you didn't listen to my directions…we had a really bad argument in the impala…"

"Dean, this isn't a very nice dream! Don't bring down the mood." Cas interrupted, chuckling slightly.

"…Oh it gets better trust me! So we argued…a LOT….and we ended up outside of the car in the pouring rain and you ended up kissing me to calm me down…I kept swatting you away, but you were so insistent. We ended up making out on the hood of the impala in the rain…and I don't remember much of what was said…but I know it felt freakin awesome. Shame it was a dream…that kiss, was pretty epic" Dean said thoughtfully, letting his mind drift back to the dream.

"It sounds perfect…well, except for the argument part…a combination of me and your 'baby' – like your ideal dream." Cas said chuckling and poking Dean's chest playfully.

"Totally…it was beyond awesome; we so have to try that one day." Dean said dreamily.

"Sounds like a plan…did anything else happen in the dream?" Cas asked, looking at Dean thoughtfully.

*Shit…was hoping not to go into that part* Dean thought in a panic. A LOT more had happened in that dream, but he was going to end his tale with a kiss and nothing more. The embarrassment of describing what else happened would be too much.

Dean was going to try and get away with lying, but the red heat that filled his face after Cas' question and Dean's remembrance of the dream…it didn't go un-noticed by Castiel and his curiosity peaked.

"Dean? What else happened…come on, it was only a dream." Cas pushed for answers, he figured by Dean's sudden expression and embarrassed face that it was obviously a wet dream, in more ways than one.

Shifting uncomfortably, Dean frowned slightly and cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess there may have been…some umm…other activity after the kissing, but it's kind of a blur now."

*He is far too cute when he is embarrassed…I could enjoy this.* Cas thought wickedly to himself, he loved watching Dean squirm and decided to push the conversation to its limits.

"What kind of activity? I don't understand…" Cas said, letting his head tip to one side in an adorable confused manner.

Dean threw him an annoyed glare.

"Oh come on! You know what kinds of activity….you're not THAT innocent. Don't make me spell it out." Dean whined

Castiel moved closer to Dean again, nuzzling against his neck and whispering huskily into Dean's ear;

"Maybe I want you to spell it out…"

Cas flicked his tongue out, licking Dean's earlobe and his hand on Dean's knee giving a firm squeeze.

A rush of heat spread through Dean's body like wildfire, his eyes shot open at Cas' not so innocent actions and words. His breath hitched slightly, gasping at the contact and a slow tingling sensation rushed through him, causing him to shiver.

"…come on Dean…tell me…I want to know…every…last…detail." Cas prompted, placing slow agonizing, kisses along Dean's neck between his whispered words.

Dean gulped loudly and his eyes rolled back in his head, the feeling of Cas kissing his neck was almost too much. Dean's body filled up with heat, as Cas hand moved slightly higher on his leg and he made a swift decision right then.

Grabbing the back of Cas' neck, he pulled him into a clumsy kiss – which soon turned intense. Their tongues meeting almost instantly, lips smashing together and teeth clashing against each other, as the kiss grew more passionate by the second.

Dean pulled away slightly and looked right into Cas' deep blue eyes.

"I don't want to tell you…"

Cas looked slightly disappointed, but never left Dean's eyes.

"…But I'll show you."

Cas' eyes went wide at Dean's declaration, a mixture of fear and excitement clouding his system.

Dean pushed Cas to lie down on the sofa and he moved on top of him, letting their bodies crush together, both of them letting out a small moan at the instant contact. Dean felt Castiel's erection push against his own and a gasp escaped them both.

*Wow Cas really wants this…Screw 'taking it slow'…who am I to deny Cas his needs? And my own…* Dean thought, before smirking wickedly at Cas and pushing their hips together in one fluid motion.

Memories of last night and their "grinding session" against the wall came flooding back and making Dean Feel more excited. He began rolling his hips against Cas', pushing down firmly with every movement.

"Oh my god…Dean" Cas moaned, his head falling backwards against the arm of the sofa, pleasure sweeping through his entire being.

Dean moaned, hearing his name fall effortlessly out of Cas' perfect little mouth almost ended him right there. He knew this wasn't the best way to go about the situation, but both of them were too far gone and had no will power between them both to stop the motions.

Thrusting down even harder, Dean shuddered as the heat spread directly to his cock, now fully hard and feeling like he wouldn't last much longer. Cas cried out as he felt his orgasm reaching, slight embarrassment filling him up as he knew it was far too soon, but the feel of Dean pushing against him was too much.

"Dean…maybe we should slow down?" Cas breathed out between his gasps and moans.

Dean was too far gone, not even caring that they were still clothed and it was going to make a mess.

"No…just come for me Cas, its ok." Dean moaned out his words, continuing to push and grind against Castiel.

Their movements became more rapid, Cas' hips now thrusting up to meet with Dean's and causing more friction for both of them.

"Please…Dean."

Hearing Cas plea's, Dean rolled his hips down into Cas with one last hard push and Castiel cried out, his orgasm rushing through him.

"Ohhh my god DEAN!"

The final cry of his name on Castiel's lips, sent Dean over the edge and he quickly covered Cas' mouth with his own and brought them into a passionate kiss, as his own orgasm rushed through his body.

Both of them shaking with release and moaning into each others mouths, slowly coming down from their high.

Neither of them moved for about 10 minutes, Dean just lay on top of Cas nuzzling his face into Cas' neck. Both of them breathing in sync with each other and enjoying the sound of their heavy breaths.

Finally when Dean managed to gather some energy, he pulled himself off Cas and sat up, deciding he had more than likely crushed the poor guy.

"Wow…that was…"

Dean wanted to say clumsy and messy…which was truthful, but in actual fact that's what made it feel so amazing and he wouldn't have had it any other way right at that moment.

"…Perfect"

Castiel breathed out, yet again finishing Dean's sentence.

Dean smiled and pulled Cas up into a sitting position and kissing his forehead.

"Exactly"


	19. Chapter 19

"Look…it's gonna be alright. If they bother you, I'll kick their ass and believe me, that's the last thing they would want given we have a swim tournament on Friday." Dean said confidently, re-assuring Castiel.

Gordon and Michael were due back in school after their suspension and Cas was feeling the nerves more than ever. Dean squeezed Cas' shoulders in comfort and gave him a small smile, Cas took a deep breath and visibly relaxed, smiling back at Dean.

"OK…fine, but don't go getting into trouble Dean. It's the last thing you need this week. I will be alright." Cas said, with all seriousness in his voice and put his hand on Dean's waist, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

The movement was subtle, but not completely un-noticed by Sam. Who stood leaning against Dean's locker, watching the little exchange between the pair with suspicious eyes.

*They're being a lot more touchy feely than usual* he thought, shifting slightly in discomfort, as he watched the two older boys staring intensely at each other.

Cas and Dean have mutually decided to keep their situation on the down low, given they already get enough crap to deal with in school and they both figured their families would freak out too, especially Zachariah who was heavily religious and would no doubt look on this as a "Sin".

Dean was confident that his mom would be fine with it, Sam too – maybe a little freaked at first but he would come around and as for his dad…he wasn't too sure.

But they have agreed to wait and not tell anyone. There are only two important people in this anyways and that was Cas and Dean, as long as they were together, that's all that mattered.

Sam cleared his throat and the awkward situation.

"Umm guys…I'm gonna go to class. I'll see you both later."

Dean and Cas immediately broke apart at Sam's interruption, reminding them they were both stood in the school hallway.

"Oh yeah…sure, see you later Sammy" Dean said, forcing a tight lipped smile and waving at his brother.

Sam hurried off down the hall to his first class.

"I guess we better go too…" Cas started and Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance, he hated Monday's, he hated classes and he just down right hated school.

But at least he is here with Castiel and with that thought, they both headed for class.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The day had gone smoothly, Cas and Dean had noticed Gordon and Michael around school again but they wisely kept their distance.

Until the final school bell.

Dean and Cas stood by the lockers, now waiting for Sam to come and meet them. The school halls were emptying out and hardly anyone was around.

"So today…not so bad after all?" Cas said, with a small smile on his face.

"Weirdly not, I guess Gordon and Michael really did get the message from last time. Which means me and you can actually ENJOY our senior year…together." Dean said smiling, wanting so badly just to kiss Cas.

Instead he opted for a hug, pulling Cas into his arms for what could be considered as a "Brotherly hug" – trying not to give anything away to the remaining students that were strolling out of school.

Cas broke out into a genuine, loving smile and held onto Dean as thoug his life depended on it. Both boys caught up in the moment, before Dean heard a laugh and a loud huffing noise echo from behind him and he felt Cas stiffen in his arms.

Dean broke the hug and instantly turned around, noticing Gordon and Michael walking past, with amused looks on their faces. Without much thought, Dean instantly grabbed Gordon (it always seemed to be that smarmy bastard, then again he was the worst of the two).

"WHAT THE…" Gordon yelled out, as Dean slammed him against the lockers, his hands fisting Gordon's jacket and keeping him in place.

Cas instantly jumped to attention, a horrified look on his face.

"Dean, what are you doing…don't…"

Cas was cut off by Dean, who was focused on Gordon with a threatening glare fixed on his face.

"Got something to say chuckles?" Dean snarled out

"What? No…I haven't done anything, I kept out of your way Winchester." Gordon said in a panic.

"Huh, well you did OK until right now…what's so funny? You got something to say…then say it to my face. I'm sick of the god damn comments, laughs and whispers."

"Let go of me, I haven't done anything…and there was us thinking that it was only him who was the freak…you have joined the club too…clearly" Gordon said, now slightly calmer and motioning to Cas with a nod.

"What did you just say?" Dean growled, leaning closer and fixing his eyes on Gordon.

Michael wasn't about to see his friend in another fight and made a lunge for Dean to drag him off, but was cut off as Castiel stepped in front of him looking pretty damn scary.

"Don't even dream of it. I would floor you before you even got close to him." Cas said, in the most menacing tone anyone had ever heard, even Dean who whipped his head around to see the exchange.

Michael immediately seen the look in Castiel's eyes that told him, Cas was definitely not bluffing and he immediately backed off.

Sam was strolling down the hall when he seen the events unfolding in front of him, immediately dropping his school bag and running over.

"DEAN! What are you doing? Do you want to get suspended?" Sam yelled, running over to his older brother's side.

Cas was quick to move in front of Sam, not wanting him to get too close.

"It's Ok Sam, I'll handle it…" Cas re-assured him and turned to face Dean.

He placed a soft hand on Dean's arm, which was still fisted in Gordon's jacket and he squeezed it lightly.

"…Dean please, they're not worth it. Let him go…"

Dean glanced at Cas, anger still visible in his face and refusing to let go.

"…Please Dean…for me?"

Cas was now visibly calm and his soft voice swept over Dean. When those words hit him suddenly, Dean remembered the night before and the promise he made to Cas, that he would do anything for him.

With a final push, Dean let go of Gordon.

"Get out of my sight…jack ass" Dean snarled and Gordon ran off, with Michael in tow.

Cas placed an arm round Dean's waist and whispered.

"Thank you"

Before removing his arm and turning to Sam, who was about to start ranting at Dean for his silly behaviour.

"Sam…go get your bag, we are leaving now." Cas said calmly and motioning to the bag Sam had dropped half way down the hall.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh and stomped off to get his bag.

Dean was taking deep breaths and staring into space, he really needed to learn how to control his anger around those guys.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was totally unnecessary…he just…well they both wind me up."

"I know…but the best thing we can do, is just keep out of their way and they will continue to keep out of ours…and I don't want to see you suspended, neither does Sam, especially when you have a swim tournament on Friday."

Dean looked slightly guilty, he really should think before he acts. Slowly nodding at Castiel's comments, Dean gave an apologetic smile.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The week rushed by without further incident, Dean and Cas kept their heads down during school and spent some "study time" together after school each night, usually up in Dean's room, which was turning into make out sessions instead…but going no further than kissing.

Gordon and Michael kept out of Dean's way, except for swim practice when they HAD to see each other.

Friday was finally here and Dean had a big tournament after school. Thankfully it was a home tournament, which meant the swim team could stay in their own school and their own swimming pool area.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little…its been a while since a big tournament and senior year was always gonna be the most tough…but as long as you're there, I'll be fine…"

Dean glanced at Cas, hope filling his eyes as they walked towards the gym after school.

"…You are still gonna stay and watch right...but I totally understand if you don't want to, its cool…honestly."

Cas chuckled and brought them both to a stop, giving Dean a proud smile.

"Dean…stop rambling. Of course I'm staying, stop worrying about me. I'll be there…in the stands, supporting you."

He placed his hands on Dean's chest, smoothing down his t-shirt and looking up at Dean with an amused smirk on his face.

"Besides…if it means I get to perv on you…in your swimming trunks. How could I resist?" Cas chuckled, lightly pushing Dean.

"Now that…I can totally understand." Dean laughed in reply, his stance now relaxed and they continued heading for the gym.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean had done his team proud, beating his own record time and pushing his team into the qualifiers.

Cas had been there in the stands, cheering the whole time…at one point he jumped up and yelled.

"COME ON DEAN!"

Choosing his moment badly, when the crowd were quieter and startling a few people nearby, who had simply glared at him, before he sat down looking slightly embarrassed.

His team mates were clearly in the mood for celebration, one of the nicer ones even inviting Dean to their party that night, to which he politely declined.

The crowd was now clearing out of the area and Cas ran down to meet Dean as he got out of the pool, he always liked to do a final victory lap before leaving.

Cas reached Dean at the side of the pool, his eyes immediately scanning over the half naked, wet and very hot body before him.

Dean raised an eyebrow, as he watched Cas' greedy eyes check him out.

"And there was me thinking, you were joking about the perv thing…" Dean chuckled.

"I wouldn't joke about such a thing." Cas said seductively, letting his eyes wander up to Dean's face and finally breaking into a cheeky grin.

"Congratulations Dean, I knew you could do it." Cas said proudly, before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

Cas' face immediately filled with dread, as he realised what he had just done in public and the room wasn't entirely empty yet.

"I didn't even think then…sorry."

Dean just laughed and shook his head.

"You know what Cas…I really don't care." He said smiling, before leaning in and placing a brief kiss on Cas' lips.

Cas smiled back shyly and ducked his head.

Unfortunately their kiss had not gone un-noticed.

"Well, well, well...would you look at that! All those times we called him your boyfriend…who would have thought we were right…damn, you have gone way down in my estimation Dean." Gordon's voice sounded from behind them.

Cas immediately grabbed Dean's arm, so he couldn't make another swing for him. Dean glanced at Cas, taking a deep breath and to Castiel's surprise, a big cheesy grin appeared on Dean's face.

"You know what…I don't give a rat's ass what you think or anyone else for that matter….we were gonna keep this on the quiet for now, but screw it! I don't care who knows…cause you know what…I'm proud to call Cas my boyfriend…"

Cas looked on in shock as Dean ranted, keeping a massive grin on his face and being completely open about…well everything. He finally turned back to face Cas and a warm, gentle smile appearing across his face.

"…and I mean that. You are everything to me Castiel."

Gordon and a few of his friends laughed and made fake barfing noises. Cas threw them a glare over Dean's shoulder, before focusing his attentions back on Dean.

"You're everything to me too Dean. I'm glad its out in the open…"

Cas glanced at the swim team once more, before forming a wicked grin and looking back to Dean.

"…Cause it means I can openly do this."

Before Dean knew it, Cas pulled him into a passionate and incredibly deep kiss, winking over Dean's shoulders at the swim team, before melting into the kiss and pulling Dean's wet body close.

The swim team made disgusted noises and threw the kissing pair grossed out looks before stomping away.

Cas pulled away from the kiss, Dean looked to be daydreaming and still kissing the air, until Cas slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ha…Well I guess that showed them." Dean laughed out.

"Absolutely…they're just a bunch of homophobic, cavemen anyways. They don't matter." Cas said as a matter of fact.

Dean laughed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Wanna join me for a swim before we head home?" Dean asked in hope, he always liked to stick around for a while and have a quiet swim alone…but he wanted Cas to stay too.

Cas thought about it for a moment, he wasn't big on swimming, but guessed he could just hang onto the side and watch Dean.

"OK…but I don't have any…"

"In my locker…I have a spare pair." Dean pointed to the changing rooms and pushed Cas in that direction, handing him the locker key.

Castiel went towards the changing rooms, hearing a splash behind him as Dean jumped back into the pool.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It had been about 10 minutes since Dean had sent Cas into the changing rooms, Dean started to wonder if he got lost.

Before he could make his way out of the swimming pool, Dean came to a standstill as a very shy looking Castiel made his way out of the changing rooms and towards the pool.

"You alright Cas?" Dean asked carefully, as his boyfriend approached the pool.

Dean noticed that he clearly looked uncomfortable in swimming trunks and was trying in a desperate attempt to cover himself up. He tried to hide a smile, as Cas awkwardly made his way to the pool.

"I feel…ridiculous."

"Cas, come on…it's only swimming trunks…unless you would sooner go naked…" Dean smirked cheekily and winked at him. This caused Cas to blush violently and back away from the pool.

"No…this will be fine." He said firmly.

"Well then…stop being an awkward son of a bitch and get your ass in here." Dean laughed, treading the water and watching Cas.

"Could you not…stare?"

This only caused Dean to wind him up and swam to the edge of the pool, resting his arms there and putting his head on them, continuing to stare at Cas, a smug grin on his face.

"Deaaaann! Come on!" Cas rolled his eyes.

Dean stayed exactly in position and wiggled his eyebrows at Cas, who couldn't help but laugh and instantly relaxed. Finally letting his arms fall to his side and letting Dean see him…pretty much…all of him.

*Damn that naked plan would have been a whole lot better* Dean thought, as his eyes scanned Cas' body hungrily.

Cas was complete perfection in his eyes and even more so now. Dean let his eyes wander over Cas…his body was slim as expected, but still lightly muscled in all the right places.

Dean let his eyes fall to Cas' perfectly toned torso, following his gaze down to his structured hips…*oh my god…them hips* and finally let his gaze rest on the swimming trunks, his mind wondering to what exactly he was packing underneath, but the trunks left little to the imagination. Dean unknowingly let out a small sigh and licked his lips at the sight, it felt strange that he was physically attracted to a guy…but curiosity was getting the better of him, more and more every time he was with Cas.

Noting the hungry and lustful gaze on Dean's face, Cas blushed and made a swift decision to just get into the pool and break the awkward staring moment. Although he liked the way Dean looked at him…very much.

Castiel got into the pool, complaining of the cold water and Dean laughed, swimming over and splashing Cas.

"Hey! Not fair…" Cas whined

Before a wicked grin appeared and he splashed Dean back, which kick started a splashing war between the two. Dean swimming off at a fast speed to get away…causing further complaints from Cas.

They splashed around for a while, before coming to a stop when Dean managed to corner Cas against the wall of the pool.

"Gotcha" He laughed and placed both hands either side of Cas on the ledge, essentially trapping him in place.

Dean pressed further against Cas, trapping his body between Dean's and the wall, their bodies now fully pressed against one another under the water. The laughter suddenly died down and the air around them grew very tense.

Cas leant forward and caught Dean's lips in a slow kiss, moving them together in sync and letting his tongue slide into Dean's mouth. Dean pushed further into the kiss and more urgently against Cas' body while they treaded the water, keeping them afloat.

The kiss became more rough and laced with need, as their tongues battled together, causing moans from both of them.

Dean let his leg float up under water and part Cas' legs and letting his thigh slide between them, causing sudden friction for Cas – who broke the kiss to gasp at the contact.

"Mmm Dean" Cas moaned out, as he pushed his hips forward and let himself rub on Dean's thigh, which was also moving rapidly against Cas.

Castiel moaned openly and started kissing Dean's neck with urgency, licking and sucking at the soft skin, causing Dean to groan with pleasure. Cas let his hand run down Dean's chest and under the water, continuing his run down Dean's naked torso…stomach…and without further thinking, Cas brought his hand to rest on Dean's semi hard cock and cupped him through his swim trunks.

Dean's eyes shot open at the contact…it's the first time they had ever touched each other…like that.

"Ohhh Cas" Dean moaned, as Cas continued to massage Dean through his swimming trunks, kissing his neck feverishly and continuing to push himself against Dean's leg.

It was by far the most erotic thing Dean had ever felt in his entire life.

Having Castiel's hand on him was the most exciting moment, even though it was clear he lacked experience and yet it felt so freakin good. Causing Dean to moan and thrust further into Cas' hand…suddenly wishing they were naked.

"Oh my god…Cas, don't stop...please…feels so…fucking good" Dean moaned and panted, soon joined by Cas who was rapidly increasing his speed against Dean's leg and breathing heavily, while still licking away at Dean's neck.

Dean's moment was cut off as he heard the large metal door of the swimming area open and close, the sound of footsteps slowly entering into the room.

"Shit"

Making a swift decision, Dean pulled Cas into a kiss and dragged them both underwater. Their bodies parted much to both of their disappointment and Cas had a momentary panic as he realised they were underwater. Dean continued to kiss him, keeping them down there for as long as they could both manage, before shooting back to the surface.

Dean took a quick glance around, relieved that whoever it was had gone back out and closed the main door behind them.

Cas was gasping for air, the sudden shock of being dragged under panicked him a little.

"Hey, its alright…you're OK…" Dean said, running his hand through Cas' wet hair and soothing him.

"…sorry about that, I think it was the coach coming in to check around. Had to do something, otherwise that would have been both of us down for suspension."

Cas nodded in understanding as his breathing slowed down to normal once again.

"We should go and get changed" Cas said, making his way out of the pool, disappointed that they always seemed to get interrupted before the good part.

Dean shared in Cas' disappointment, but wasn't letting it slide that easily. He jumped out of the pool and went to find Cas, who was stood in front of Dean's locker, searching for a towel.

He watched Cas scrambling away, letting his eyes wander down to Castiel's perfect little ass, Dean couldn't help himself when he walked up behind him, pressing against the back of Cas.

Cas let out a small gasp at the unexpected contact, feeling Dean's erection press against his ass was an incredible turn on and Cas let his eyes roll back in his head at the new sensation.

Dean dragged his lips over Castiel's wet shoulders, placing open mouthed kisses along them and slowly flicking his tongue out as he went.

Dean continued to catch droplets of water running of Cas' body, letting his lips and tongue slide slowly along Cas' wet back and pulling his tongue down Cas' spine.

Cas dropped his head backwards as pleasure took hold of his body, causing Goosebumps and tingling feelings to spread throughout him.

Dean whipped Cas around and slammed him against the lockers, his eyes fixed on his boyfriend's with an animalistic lust and want.

He gave Cas a wicked smirk, before running his tongue and lips along Cas' collar bone…slowly down to his chest, catching droplets of water…Dean's hands rested on Cas' hips, his thumbs drawing perfect circles and causing Cas to shiver.

"Oh god Dean" Cas moaned, biting down on his own bottom lip in frustration. Now letting his hands tangle in Dean's short hair and holding the back of Dean's head, as he worked his way down Cas' body.

Finally dropping to his knees in front of Cas, Dean's heart skipped a beat as he came to realisation with what he was about to do. He wasn't exactly skilled in this area…but has had it done to him, so could only go on what he knows feels good.

He flicked his tongue along Cas' hipbones, tracing a line down to the top of his swimming trunks and Dean dragged his tongue torturously along the hem.

Castiel gasped and moaned at the feeling, knowing where Dean was going with this…or hoping he was going with this.

Dean pulled the swimming trunks down in one swift motion and discarded them, coming face to face with a very sizeable Cas.

*Damn*

He licked his lips and simply stared at Cas' now fully erect cock in front of him, not knowing where to start.

Dean looked up at Cas with a curious smile and Cas nodded in understanding, for Dean to just go for it and smiled back.

Dean reached out to grab Cas, letting his hand slide expertly over his cock and pumped him slowly.

"Urgh...Dean please" Cas begged for more, thrusting into Dean's hand.

He flicked out his tongue experimentally over the tip of Cas' length, causing him to buck and moan even more.

"Oh god…oh god…oh god" Cas chanted back, his eyes firmly closed and breathing rapidly.

Dean smirked to himself, loving that he could make someone feel this good…especially when that someone is Cas. He moved closer, gripping Cas at the base and letting his mouth slide over the tip of Cas' cock.

Cas felt as rush of extreme pleasure and cried out Dean's name. Dean continued to move his mouth around Cas, pushing him further in and sucking slowly, letting his tongue slide along Cas' length as he took him further into his mouth.

Dean pushed himself experimenting as to how much he could take in before gag reflex kicked in…turns out quite a lot. Castiel was now bucking furiously, trying to move things along and willing Dean to move, his hand gripping Dean's hair and pushing him on.

Of course Dean obliged and started moving at a steady pace, his head bobbing back and forth, letting his tongue work its magic as he went. Dean's hands held Cas' hips in place, almost bruising him with his death grip…Dean was enjoying this.

"Oh god Dean…I'm so close…please"

Castiel was coming undone, begging for release and moaning Dean's name over and over.

It was pushing Dean to his limits and he reached for his own still clothed cock and rubbed furiously with one hand, while letting his mouth continue work on Cas.

He pulled all the way off of Cas and impaled his mouth entirely onto him, causing Cas to cry out as his orgasm ripped through him and he spilled himself into Dean's mouth over and over.

Dean hadn't thought that bit through, swallowing back what he could without choking and the feel of Cas inside his hot mouth, mixed with his boyfriend practically screaming his name – Dean was there, he pushed down hard on his own erection and cried out in his own orgasm.

Cas fell to the floor next to Dean, panting short breaths trying to calm himself down. He felt amazing…his whole body thrumming away with adrenaline and refusing to come down from his orgasm. He dragged his fingers lazily through Dean's hair and smiled.

"You are amazing Dean Winchester"

Dean put on his best smug face and grinned widely.

"Yeah I am pretty awesome"


	20. Chapter 20

"I think we are doing the right thing….at least I hope we are." Cas said nervously.

"We are…" Dean said, trying to re-assure Cas but sounding just as nervous, if not more so.

It was Saturday morning, after their secret had been well and truly been discovered in school the day before, Cas and Dean figured why not get it all out in the open.

This has lead to them standing outside Dean's kitchen door, preparing to tell his Mom and Dad everything…ok maybe not everything, but at least the part about him and Cas being together.

Dean was trying to put on a confident and brave face, but Cas knew he was nervous about telling them.

Castiel reached out and took Dean's hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze and turning to him, giving a look of support.

"Do you still wish for me to come in with you?"

"Yeah…I need you there; I think it will show them we're serious." Dean stated firmly, with a slight smile tugging the corners of his lips.

Cas nodded, their hands disconnected and they headed into the kitchen, where both Mary and John were having breakfast.

"Morning sweetie…" Mary chimed; smiling brightly at Dean and noticing Cas enter beside him.

"…Oh Castiel, good morning. You are here very early on a Saturday."

"Yeah you actually picked the right morning, Dean is usually still in bed at this time" John laughed and continued eating his breakfast.

"Good morning…" Cas started, about to make with the small talk before Dean cut him off.

"Look…I have…I mean WE have something to tell you…and I'm not sure if you're gonna like it."

John looked up from his breakfast and huffed a laugh at how serious Dean sounded. Mary on the other hand turned around to see her son looking more worried and nervous than she had ever seen before.

"Dean…is everything OK?" She asked cautiously, moving to stand beside John, who was seated at the table.

Dean froze, the words he so badly wanted to get out a moment ago, seemed to fizzle into nothing and he stood there speechless. Cas gave him a look of concern, afraid that Dean had bottled it and was about to back out. He gave his boyfriend a light nudge as encouragement, which brought him back to reality and Dean cleared his throat to continue.

"Umm…well this is kinda hard for me to say…but…I…We…"

"Come on son, we don't have all day. Spit it out." John laughed, growing impatient at Dean's stuttering.

Dean was visibly shaking now.

John Winchester always had hopes of Dean meeting some nice girl, settling down, having 2.4 children, the white picket fence and doing a good days work at the garage or somewhere…he basically wanted Dean to be him. Dean always tried so hard to impress his dad and show him that he could be the man of the house one day…and his dad's opinion mattered to him, more than anything.

"Me and Castiel…we are…together." Dean said, choosing his words carefully and glancing to the floor, bracing himself for the worst.

"Hunny…what do you mean by together? You mean friends again?"

Mary seemed a little confused by what Dean had said…he didn't always make the best sense.

"I mean together…as in…dating…well in a relationship." Dean said, still not wanting to look up.

Cas stood strong, his look both firm and serious – he noted how different Dean was telling his family, as opposed to the guy who stood up to the whole of the swim team yesterday.

"Dean…I don't understand, you have dated girls before. What the hell is this?"

Noting the stern tone in his father's voice made Dean keep his head down even more and yet when Cas reached out his hand again to squeeze Dean's arm in comfort…he remembered why he was here, what he was doing and who he was doing this for.

Dean lifted his head and matched his Dad's firm look, staring right at him with a sudden confidence in his eyes.

"THIS is what I want…it is what WE want, me and Cas. I know it's a bit of a shock, it was to both of us too…but we have realised that we never want to be apart again. I don't know whether or not I am gay or bi or just plain curious…but we are making this work…all I know is my place is here, right beside Castiel. There is something else here…something other than just friendship and I hope you guys can accept that."

Cas let out a sigh of relief and he felt so proud of Dean…again.

Dean stood his ground firmly, noting the shocked expressions on his parent's faces and he hoped that beyond the initial shock that there was enough love in them to see that Cas made him happy.

"I'm not going to lie to you boys…I am very confused…but weirdly not that surprised." Mary said calmly.

"What?" Cas and Dean spoke in unison and shock.

"Well you boys have always been so close…you never acted like normal friends…there has always been something else…I just couldn't put my finger on it."

Dean gaped at Mary, stunned by her admission.

"So what are you saying…you're OK with this?" Dean asked carefully.

"Yes…You boys are good for one another…Cas is good for you, he always has been. You bring out the best in each other and as long as you are happy Dean…I will always support you." Mary explained with a warm smile.

She approached Dean and gave him a warm, supportive hug, before turning to Cas and doing the exact same thing. He was taken back by the hug, his awkwardness shining through for a moment…before it hit Cas that technically, Mary had just welcomed him into the family.

Dean gave his mom a warm smile in return and mouthed 'Thank you', before turning to face his dad, who still looked very stern and deep in thought.

"Dad…" Dean started cautiously, slowly approaching the kitchen table.

John looked up at Dean, with an expression that couldn't be placed and confusion took hold of Dean, not knowing where this was about to lead.

He rose to his feet and walked over to his eldest son.

"I'm having a hard time…getting my head around this Dean. It's not what I wanted for you…" John said firmly, looking down at his son.

Dean gulped nervously.

"…But…your mother is right. As long as you're happy, we will support you…I will support you. We still love you Dean and I'm glad you told us"

Dean let out a huge sigh of relief and he watched as a smile crept over his dad's face, he now visibly relaxed and placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder.

He looked over to Castiel, who was now smiling away to himself and gave him a brief nod of approval and a smirk, before turning back to Dean, who was so overwhelmed by how much his family loved and supported him…no matter what.

"Thank you…the fact you said that…means, well everything. Thank you…both of you." Dean said lovingly, happy tears threatening to make an appearance.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Round two…and it was Castiel's turn to spill all.

Dean obviously accompanied Cas to his own house, were he planned on telling both Gabriel and his Uncle Zach and it was clear to Dean that Castiel wasn't just nervous…he was terrified.

They had spoken about their situation and Cas had expressed how much this could affect his family, they were all so heavily religious…except for himself and Gabriel.

"I'm scared Dean…he is going to hate me" Cas stated, as though it was a definite fact.

"Don't be silly Cas…he is still your Uncle, it might take him a while but I'm sure your happiness comes above his religion." Dean tried to re-assure Cas…but even he doubted the words he spoke seconds ago.

They approached the living room of the Novak household, to find Gabriel and Zachariah sitting at the table.

"Hey lil bro, why so serious?" Gabe chuckled, instantly noting the dead pan expression on his brother's face…even more so than usual.

Zachariah didn't lift his head from the table, writing away in a diary of some sort.

Cas looked around nervously and finally met with Dean's eyes, which were filled with nothing but support.

"I have something I need to inform you of."

"Jeeez Cas, formal much?" Gabe chuckled again

"Let him finish Gabe, this is gonna be tough as it is." Dean said firmly.

Gabriel shot Dean a glare and motioned for Cas to continue.

"Dean and I…we are in a relationship." Castiel stated, his tone was shaky, yet confident in his choice of words.

Gabriel's jaw dropped in an almost comical fashion, his shock was as clear as day.

"Oh…my…are you freakin serious? You and Dean? Really?"

"Yes…this is serious."

"Well I'll be damned! I knew you guys were getting close again but not THAT close." Gabriel laughed, shaking his head in disbelief and winking at Dean.

"If you are…happy with Dean…then I guess…Good for you guys! A little weird maybe…but kinda cute…best friends to boyfriend's kinda deal." Gabe continued, a bright smile covering his face.

Cas was incredibly relieved that his brother's reaction was positive, but he couldn't take his eyes off his Uncle Zach who had stopped writing the moment Cas said "relationship" and he hadn't moved from that spot since.

"Gabriel…I'd like you to take Dean away and leave me and Castiel to talk." Zachariah stated calmly.

Gabriel's laughter died instantly and he shot a look of concern to Cas.

"Dean is staying here…with me. If you have something to say…say it to both of us." Castiel stood his ground; he wanted Dean there with him but also didn't want to be left alone with his Uncle.

Rising up from his seat slowly, the 3 boys noticed an almost disgusted look playing on Zachariah's face and he moved towards Dean and Cas, fire in his eyes.

"OK then…I will…"

Dean and Gabriel shared a glance of worry and Castiel kept his eyes firmly on his Uncle.

"…I am completely and utterly disgusted with you Castiel. Could you pick no higher sin? Having relations with another boy…how do you expect me to react Castiel? I'm just hoping this is some ridiculous rebellion stage and you will see sense…if not, then I can't even stand to look at you – you make me sick, both of you. How do you expect to get into heaven Castiel, God would not approve…this kind of perverted sin…will send you straight to hell and rightly so."

Dean's blood was boiling; he could feel anger bubbling inside of him. He was thankful Castiel spoke next; otherwise he may have taken a swing at the smug bastard Zachariah.

"I know it is hard for you to accept…but this is NOT a rebellious act, this is NOT ridiculous, I do not care what God thinks – I would hope you look past your religion and see how happy I am." Castiel stood tall, not backing down.

"You have lost it boy…this is a SIN, don't you get that?" Zach ranted, now throwing his hands in the air.

"This is NOT a sin…I am happy with Dean and you should be happy for us."

Zachariah huffed out a humourless laugh.

"Happy? My nephew is an abomination, how would that make me happy?"

"HEY…that's enough. Me and Cas are together…you either like it or lump it…but don't you EVER call him an abomination. Castiel is a good guy, a decent and wonderful human being." Dean stepped in and stood between his boyfriend and Zachariah.

He looked at Dean with sheer hate and glanced over his shoulder at Castiel, taking a deep breath, Zachariah's lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Well then…I guess I will have to lump it."

Castiel's heart dropped at the statement, he always figured this would be hard but thought his Uncle might surprise him…but the disappointment filled Cas to the brink.

"Get out of my house…both of you."

"Uncle Zach…you can't kick Castiel out…" Gabriel instantly protested.

"He has made his choice…now get the hell out of my sight." Zachariah spat out and stormed out of the room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gabriel had made a swift decision to finally leave the Novak house and go to the college dorms with Ash. His Uncle's behaviour disgusted him, the way he had treated Cas was unacceptable and he had immediately packed his own bags and left.

He had offered Cas to stay with him and Ash on the college grounds until they had chance to speak with other family members about accommodation, but Dean declined on Castiel's behalf insisting that his boyfriend stays with his family.

Castiel packed what little things he had and Dean lead them both over to the Winchester house. Dean had never seen Cas so torn up before, he hadn't spoken since the argument with his Uncle, the packing had been done in silence on Cas' part and Dean had ranted furiously about wanting to punch Zachariah.

Dean walked through his front door, greeted by his mom who wanted to know how things went. When Dean stepped aside and Mary seen a broken looking Castiel carrying a bag, she instantly took pity.

"Mom…can Cas stay here for a little while?"

"Of course…he can have the spare room." Mary nodded, a sad expression filling her face.

She walked over to Castiel and placed a loving arm around his shoulders.

"You can stay for as long as you need, sweetheart. We are here for you."

Mary knew full well what had happened without having to ask. They had known their neighbour Zachariah for a long time and she knew just how religious he was…she figured the news wouldn't go down very well.

Dean replaced his mom's arm around Cas, with his own and led him upstairs, smiling in thanks to Mary as they headed up.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean lay on his bed, propped up against the headboard. Cas had been lying against him for almost an hour now and they had barely spoken in that time.

Cas rested his head against Dean's chest, feeling his heart beat and his chest rise and fall with every breath. His arm was wrapped securely around Dean's waist and one leg thrown over his body, seeking comfort and some kind of contact.

Dean's arm was wrapped around Cas tightly, his hand rested on Castiel's arm and drawing small comforting circles with his thumb. Dean's other hand was slowly stroking through Cas' thick black hair in a soothing motion.

"I could stay like this forever."

Cas breathed out his words, after a long time of not speaking, almost making Dean jump at the sudden sound.

"Me too" Dean agreed, with a small smile.

"Are you OK?" Dean asked cautiously, knowing the answer already but wanting some sort of response from Cas.

"I will be…I'm with you. These moments…right now, make everything worth it."

Cas smiled against Dean's chest and closed his eyes. Dean bent his head forward and pressed a light kiss on the top of Castiel's head. Soon after…Castiel fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Cas had been at the Winchester residence for a week and he loved every minute. He finally felt like part of a family, John and Mary were nothing short of amazing to him, treating him like their own and Sam was treating him as an older brother…but maybe with slightly more respect for Cas, than he had for Dean.

Sam was still unaware of Cas and Dean's relationship and as far as Sam knows Cas had a family row but wasn't sure what about. Mary and John didn't really mention it in depth, but Mary had made it very clear that there was to be no "funny business" under her roof.

Castiel had been given the box room of the house, John and Dean had cleared it out and made it more liveable for Cas to sleep in there. He enjoyed having his own room, but would prefer to be with Dean and most nights he was, sneaking back into his boyfriend's room to lay with him. Of course so far they had followed Mary's rule of no funny business, but it was getting more difficult by the day.

Weirdly school had been much better for Cas and Dean this past week. As expected there was a lot of whispers and a couple of sly comments, but other than that people left them the hell alone…just the way they wanted it.

Cas had been coping alright since his argument with Zachariah, having such a loving family environment at the Winchester house was definitely a help.

Another weekend was fast approaching and Dean always looked forward to them, now more than ever.

Dean and Cas sat up on Dean's bed, resting their backs against the headboard as they talked.

"I think we should tell Sam…"

Dean nodded silently in agreement at Cas' statement.

"Yeah I've been thinking the same thing…I feel bad keeping this from him, he is my little brother after all…I don't actually know why I haven't yet…guess its some sort of scaredy cat big bro kind of thing." Dean chuckled.

"He deserves to know…I don't like keeping it from him either." Cas said, turning to smile at Dean.

"Agreed and we will…but right now, I'm more interested in you." Dean said with a glint forming in his eyes, smirking at Cas and running his hand up Cas' arm slowly.

Castiel's breath hitched slightly at Dean's movement and shuffled on the bed to turn more towards him.

Dean slowly leant in, capturing Castiel's lips in a soft kiss, running his hand over Cas' still clothed stomach and reaching a strong arm around him, pulling him closer.

Cas hummed in pleasure against Dean's mouth and smiled against the kiss. He ran his hand up Dean's side, letting his fingertips dig in slightly and forming a slight, teasing pressure and deepened their kiss, letting tongues slide against each other.

Running his hand down Dean's back, Cas couldn't help but drag it further down and grabbed Dean's firm ass, digging his fingers into the clothed skin and rolling onto his back, pulling Dean on top of him.

"Jeeez Cas…eager much?" Dean chuckled, before kissing at the stubbled jaw line in front of him, earning a moan from his boyfriend below him.

It's true…Cas was eager…very eager. He was more than ready for him and Dean to go the whole way, but was scared to express it and also figured Dean would be just as scared.

They had done "stuff" as Dean liked to put it, mostly from prompting by Cas who started off the instigator and usually led to Dean taking the upper hand and doing stuff to him. Not that Castiel minded…Dean always made him feel amazing, but Cas hadn't gotten much chance to do very many things to or for Dean in return and he wanted to….so badly.

Dean kissed away at Cas' neck, sucking forcefully at the soft skin and leaving little red marks. Cas' short fingernails dug deep in Dean's back as encouragement and lifted both of his legs, spreading them apart to let Dean slide in between them.

It was very rare that the boys lost much clothing during their little encounters, which also frustrated Cas and yet he still managed to get incredibly turned on even when fully clothed. Dean just did things to him.

Speaking of which, Dean was now grinding his hips against Castiel's and it felt incredible, the way he moved his hips was nothing short of awesome and the pressure applied was just enough to get them both ready for more.

"Ohh god Dean…but…we shouldn't…what about your Mom?"

Dean stopped his movements and brought his head up to look at Cas with a half disgusted, half curious face.

"You wanna talk about my mom…now?"

"What? No no…I didn't mean in that…I thought we promised her, no funny business?"

"We did…but they're not in right now and what they don't know…" Dean said smirking and teasingly pushing his hips down against Cas.

"…Won't hurt them."

Cas groaned and swallowed hard, before nodding rapidly.

Before Dean could restart his movements, Cas put a firm hand against Dean's chest and pushed him back, much to Dean's confusion.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Dean said in shock, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We do this…on my terms Dean." Cas said firmly, the low gravely tone of his voice instantly did things to Dean's body.

Cas continued to push Dean off and roll them over, so he was now on top and in total control. He forced Dean's legs apart, letting himself slide between them and get comfortable, mirroring the position they had just moved from, only it was now him above Dean and he loved it.

Slowly he started kissing and sucking away at Dean's neck, his hands found Dean's hips and he dug his fingers in roughly and pushed hard against Dean.

"Jesus Christ Cas!" Dean moaned. As hot waves of pleasure shot through him.

Cas was not nearly as innocent as everyone thought, he may be a virgin but he knows how to tease and play the game well…which was strange to Dean, given his lack of experience.

Not wasting much time, Cas decided the fully clothed act was getting old and practically ripped Dean's shirt open, revealing his toned and muscular body, much to Cas' delight. His mouth instantly met with Dean's skin, licking and kissing his way down Dean's body.

"Mmmm Cas…don't stop please…" Dean moaned and ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, guiding him further down his body. Dean liked were this was going and if truth be told…he had wanted Cas to do this for a long time.

Castiel looked up at Dean, his head now hovering by the waistband of his jeans and he winked at his boyfriend before slowly removing Dean's belt…

"Dean…you in here…I need to borrow…."

The sound of Sam's voice came too fast for them to do anything about it. Sam strolled into Dean's room not bothering to knock and Dean's head instantly shot to look up.

"…OH MY…OH MY GOD…MY EYES…" Sam yelled, almost too loudly and quickly ran out of Dean's room.

Cas' head was trying to register what just happened, shooting a shocked glance between the door and Dean.

"Oh well…at least we don't have to go through the trouble of telling him about us." Dean chuckled, but he was inwardly cursing at his brother's extremely bad timing.

"Dean…that isn't funny!" Cas exclaimed, lightly punching Dean.

Begrudgingly Cas jumped off Dean and headed for the door concerned for Sam.

Dean shook his head and started doing his shirt up, muttering under his breath and slowly following Cas out of the door.

"Why with the fucking interruptions, all the fucking time. Stupid Sam…stupid, stupid, stupid…"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam was now pacing up and down the living room at a rapid pace, when Cas entered.

"Hey Sam…Are you…ok?"

The look of horror that Sam threw him, Cas knew it was a stupid question and he snapped his mouth shut.

Dean strolled in and shot Cas a flirtatious smirk and a wink.

"Not now Dean…" Cas muttered quietly and nodded towards a concerned looking Sam.

"Right…ummm Sammy?"

"What the heck did I just walk in on dudes? That was…you guys were…what the hell?" Sam stuttered through his words, trying to make sense of what he had just seen.

"Look I'm sorry, this wasn't how we wanted you to find out…really…"

"Find out what Dean?" Sam stopped pacing and looked straight at his brother, his face a little flushed and embarrassed.

Dean and Cas shared a look of understanding and Dean started to explain to his little brother.

"Me and Cas…we are together, you know like…in a relationship, together."

Sam just gaped at his brother.

"But…you like girls Dean? You're not gay!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…maybe I'm just gay for Cas, whatever…it doesn't matter. We figured out we wanna be more than friends…so there…build a bridge and get the hell over it Sam."

Sam looked wide eyed at the pair, especially at Dean.

"No need to be so…forceful Dean, it's a lot for him to take in." Cas stated, giving Dean a hard glare.

Rolling his eyes at Cas, Dean took a deep breath and stepped towards Sam.

"Look…I'm sorry OK…that is not how we wanted you to find out about us…we were waiting for the right time. I just hope you can…accept it?"

Relaxing his stance a little, Sam let out a small sigh and gave them both a shy smile.

"Dean…I may be a kid, but I'm not stupid, naïve or narrow minded…If you guys are happy, then why the heck not be together, right?. I was just a little…shocked."

Dean breathed a huge sigh of relief and smiled at his brother, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Yeah…sorry about that…but thanks Sammy, knew I could count on you to deal with this in a grown up kind of way…You're like 13 going on 30." Dean chuckled.

All three of them felt the air fill with a positive atmosphere, Cas still completely in awe of how the whole of Dean's family have been so good about their situation…even his little kid brother.

"Thank you Sam."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean and Cas finally returned upstairs, after a long in depth conversation with Sam and then some bribing on Dean's part, promising that he would do Sam's chores for a month if he didn't tell his mom what he caught Dean and Cas doing…or about to do.

Cas sat down on the end of Dean's bed and Dean flopped down next to him, letting out a long, frustrated sigh.

"I'm glad he knows…" Cas started.

"Me too…but he couldn't have knocked? I'm sick of being interrupted" Dean sighed out, the frustration and anger clear in his voice.

Cas placed a hand on Dean's knee and searched to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"I know…believe me, I'm frustrated too…finally on my way to sucking you off for the first time and your brother walks in…not cool"

Dean couldn't help but laugh out loud at Cas' choice of words. Clearly Dean's behaviour and actions were rubbing off on Cas, the more time they spent together.

"Not cool at all…and we will get there…if it's the last freakin thing I do." Dean chuckled.

They both heard Sam's voice yell from downstairs.

"Ummm GUYS….I'M GOING ROUND TO JESS' HOUSE…I'LL BE ABOUT AN HOUR. COULD YOU LET MOM AND DAD KNOW WHEN THEY GET IN, DEAN?"

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed.

"YEAH YEAH, I'LL TELL EM." He yelled back.

Suddenly realisation hitting Dean and Cas that they were now alone…for real this time.

"Hey Dean…you know you said, we would get there?"

Dean nodded dumbly, knowing where this was headed…or at least he hoped so this time round.

"Would now…be a good time…to get there?" Cas said nervously.

"Yeah…it definitely would." Dean grinned, seductively and pulled Cas to lie on top of him once more, allowing their bodies to melt together.

Cas' heart was beating incredibly fast, he felt like he had lost his confidence and returned inside his shell…but he was determined to do this.

Dean helped things along, by removing his shirt and taking off his belt in urgency. Cas watched, licking his lips at the sight of Dean undressing below him.

Before he could unbutton his jeans, Cas held out his hand to stop him and pushed Dean's aside and used his own shaking hand to unzip the jeans.

Cas slowly pushed his hands inside the waistband, letting his fingers apply pressure and sweep across Dean's hips slowly and torturously.

"Please Cas…wan't you…now." Dean was practically at a begging stage, he had been waiting too long for this.

Cas nodded, a small smirk now forming on his face once again and he pushed the jeans all the way off Dean. Gripping his hips forcefully, Cas latched on, kissing up Dean's inner thigh and working his way up.

He hovered above Dean's still covered, now hard cock and took the bulge into his mouth, sucking Dean through his boxer shorts.

"Oh fuck…Cas!" Dean yelled out, not expecting the sudden assault.

He wanted to feel Dean so badly…wanted Dean in his mouth and he couldn't wait any longer. Cas practically ripped off Dean's underwear, only to be greeted with the sight he had been longing for this whole time. Dean's now fully hard cock was begging to be touched…and Cas obliged.

Castiel carefully reached out with his hand, gripping Dean at the base and sliding his tongue over the tip experimentally, hearing an audible gasp and moan from Dean.

He pulled back and looked up at his boyfriend, a curious look in his eye.

"Dean…I don't know what I'm doing here…"

"You have barely touched me and I already feel like I'm gonna come. So trust me…you're doing great, just don't stop…I want your mouth on me…please Cas…experiment…try stuff…I don't mind…just go for it…I need you."

Dean's begging was music to Cas' ears, he loved being the one in control and the sudden urge to feel power took him over and he just went for it.

Suddenly Cas' mouth was on him furiously, his hand gripped the base of Dean's cock and Cas' mouth enveloped Dean and took him all the way in.

"Holy shit Cas…" Dean moaned out loudly, the sudden impact of Cas taking him all the way in, nearly sent him over the edge.

Cas' tongue slid along the sensitive underside of Dean's length, while his mouth sucked hard and slid back and forth, creating a steady rhythm. The sensations drove Cas wild, he enjoyed this far too much and his own hard on was painful. Not being able to take it anymore, Cas started moving his body in time with his mouth, creating friction between his own crotch and the solid bed, trying to get himself off in the process.

A long moan erupted from Cas' throat, creating vibrations around Dean's cock as Cas continued to suck.

Dean threw his head back against the pillow in ecstasy and pushed his fingers through Castiel's hair and bucked his hips up, pushing further into Cas' mouth.

He almost gagged as Dean pushed against him, but obliged by moving his mouth faster up and down Dean's length, using his tongue to create more sensations and taking Dean as far in as he could manage. The consistent moans and cries told Cas he was definitely doing the right thing.

Cas pushed his own hips more forcefully and at a faster pace against the bed, his own orgasm causing him to shiver and moan with Dean still in his mouth and that was the final straw for his boyfriend.

Dean followed Cas' orgasm, his own racing through his body like an electric shock and jolting him off the bed as he fucked Cas' mouth, riding out the after math. Cas did his best to swallow down every last bit of Dean, the taste was not very pleasant but it was all Dean and that was good enough for Cas.

Finally they parted, completely exhausted and panting for air. Cas pulled himself up and lay beside Dean.

Dean turned his head to Cas, giving him a lazy smile and leant in for a soft kiss.

"That was…freakin awesome." Dean chuckled.

Cas hummed in agreement, a bright smile plastering his face and not looking to leave anytime soon.

Dean looked at Cas with adoration, he loved seeing him smile…it was so warm and genuine, he just wanted Cas to be happy. He slowly took Castiel's hand into his own and entwined their fingers. Dean had nothing but love for Cas and he was starting to realise this.

"I love you…you know that." Dean said smiling.

*Wow* he thought, never thinking the words would come so easily to him and so soon.

But this wasn't a short term relationship, he decided they were in it for the long haul…it wasn't too soon to love Cas, because he guessed on some level…he always has.

Cas looked taken back for a moment, before leaning in pressing a firm kiss to Dean's lips and pulling back with a content smile.

"I love you too, Dean."


	22. Chapter 22

Dean followed his mom around the kitchen like a lost puppy, as she attempted to make dinner.

"But Mom…you guys have to be here this weekend…it's Cas' 18th Birthday."

"Oh Dean…why didn't you tell me it was his birthday this weekend? I need to go and get him something and his 18th too…it's a big birthday"

"EXACTLY! That's why you guys cannot go away this weekend…we need to throw him a little party or something." Dean trailed after Mary, earning a scowl from his mom for getting in her way.

"Well…you can still throw him a party without us here. I am ok with that." She said smiling.

Dean huffed in frustration at his mom's lack of understanding of just how big of a deal this was. Dean wanted to make sure Cas had the best birthday and celebrate with loads of people who loved him just as much as he did.

"Noooo you don't get it. Come on mom…you know Cas doesn't have many friends…if any! And neither do I these days…we need PEOPLE at this party. If you and Dad disappear this weekend it leaves…me, Sam and Cas…I can't let that happen on his 18th!" Dean whined and finally flopped down onto the kitchen chair in defeat, a sad look gracing his features.

Mary stopped what she was doing, noting her son's sudden sad, pouting face and she sighed heavily, taking a seat next to Dean.

"Look Dean…I would love for us to be here for Castiel this weekend, but it's all pre-booked for me and your Dad. I get that you want to give him the best birthday…but that doesn't necessarily mean he has to be surrounded by people to have that. Did you ever think…the only person he might want here on his birthday is you?"

Dean looked up at his mom, the pout slowly fading away and he nodded in understanding. Mary always did have a way with words.

"I guess so…maybe I should see what he wants to do?"

"Exactly…Speak to him hunny…you might be surprised. He isn't exactly the social type who likes a big fuss anyhow…you know this more than anyone."

"Yeah you're right. Of course you're right…it's probably the last thing he would want…I guess with the whole family crisis he is going through at the moment, I figured it might take his mind off things." Dean sighed a heavy breath.

Mary smiled and brushed a hand through her son's hair in affection. She liked how Cas brought out the best in her son, which definitely helped when it come to accepting their new found relationship.

"You're a good boy Dean."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean walked into the dining room to find Castiel helping Sam study, he was so used to Cas being around and living with him now. It had only been a couple of weeks but he loved every minute.

Even just the minor things like Cas making breakfast or making his bed in the spare room or moments like this when Cas interacted with Sam or his parents, Dean was happy Cas could feel so at home in the Winchester house.

"Excellent Sam…you will do fine in your exam on Friday." Cas said, smiling at the younger Winchester.

Dean stopped at the doorway smiling, leaning against it and watching the pair sat at the table, before clearing his throat.

Cas' pulled his head up to see Dean smiling at him.

"Hello Dean" He said simply and returning a small smile.

"Hey…can I umm…talk to you?" Dean asked, stepping into the room.

Sam's head shot up to Dean, narrowing his eyes and glaring.

"Dean, Cas is helping me study…can't it wait?" Sam snapped.

Dean raised an eyebrow at his little brother and huffed a humourless laugh. He strutted over taking Cas' wrist in his hand and starting to pull him away, smirking at Sam as he dragged Cas off.

"Deeeeeeeeean" Sam whined, his bitch face making an appearance.

"Oh shut up Sammy, I'll bring him back in a second." Dean said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. Castiel threw Sam a sorry look and let Dean drag him out of the room into the hallway.

Once out in the hallway, Dean pushed Cas lightly against the wall and letting his hands find Castiel's, he joined them together.

"Just wanted to talk to you about Saturday…your birthday?" Dean said, looking down at their joined hands with a small smile and then back up to meet Cas' blue gaze.

He was met with a roll of Cas' blue eyes and a small sigh.

"What?"

"Nothing…just I don't want a big fuss, Dean."

"I know, I know…I was thinking small gathering of people…but didn't know which people…and then I thought maybe just you, me and Sam…maybe your brother…and then mom said to ask you…" Dean rambled, looking down at their hands again and playing with Cas' fingers.

"Dean…I don't want people or a gathering…as long as you're here, it will be the best birthday." Cas said, with a small smile.

He looked down to try and meet with Dean's eyes, until their contact was locked and Cas removed his hands. He cupped Dean's face and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"That's what mom said..." Dean said with a small chuckle.

"…OK if that's what you want. I can send Sammy to a friend's on Saturday and we will spend the day and night doing something…just you and me?"

Cas smiled brightly and nodded, placing another kiss on Dean's lips.

"Thank you. That would be perfect."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Flashback ~ Dean's 13th Birthday Party ~ 'I don't know these people'

It was the third time Dean had to go and tell on Sam. He kept switching Dean's tunes off and putting on some random crappy pop music.

"Moooooommmmmmmmmm Sam keeps changing my music! I thought this was my birthday party!" Dean whined, tapping Mary on the shoulder as she tried to lay out party food.

"Dean let your brother have some of his own music on. Besides AC/DC isn't exactly suitable for a 13th birthday party…regardless of what your father says…Now go have fun with your friends." She replied, waving Dean away with her hand.

"God…That's so unfair"

"Dean…what have we said, don't use the lord's name in vain. Now go and play with your friends." Mary said in a stern voice and pointing towards a group of kids in their back yard, hoping Dean would follow her direction.

Letting out a huge sigh, Dean stomped towards the garden and the kids. Before Dean reached his destination, the front doorbell rang and his face immediately lit up in a smile and he ran back inside, towards the door.

Uncle Bobby was about to open the front door, when Dean ran past almost knocking him over and pushing him out of the way to open it.

"Dean…Watch where you are going Boy!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes and heading for the kitchen.

Ignoring his Uncle's comments, Dean swung the door open and smiled widely.

"Cas! Thank god you're here." He said, pulling the other boy into the house by his t-shirt.

"Hello Dean…Happy Birthday" Cas said, returning a small smile and almost stumbling as Dean dragged him inside.

The only person Dean wanted at his birthday party was Castiel, he didn't know any of the other kids. They were either random's from school who he didn't like or random's from their street and he was beginning to lose all interest in his so called "Party".

"Thanks Cas…come on lets go." Dean said, dragging Cas excitedly up the stairs.

"Where…where are we going? What about your…"

"Never mind that…it's boring anyways! Sam keeps changing my music, Mom's too busy to notice I'm there and the kids here don't even know my name, they're just here for cake!" Dean interrupted, pulling Cas upstairs to his bedroom.

Once inside, Dean pushed Cas to sit on the bed and sat next to him.

"We can hide up here for a little while. I don't wanna go back yet…I'm glad you're here." Dean grinned, his eyes immediately noting the present in Cas' hand.

"Ok…if that's what you want" Cas said, giving Dean a small smile.

"Awesome…Present time!" Dean yelled excitedly, practically bouncing on his bed.

Cas grinned at his friend's excitement and held out the present to Dean, who immediately snatched it off Cas and tore into the paper.

Dean ripped off the wrapping paper until he came down to a plain white box. It was pretty big and sounded like it had multiple things inside.

Opening the box, the first thing his eyes found was a small collection of tapes.

"AC/DC…Def Leppard…Rush…Kansas…DUDE THIS IS AWESOME! Like my Dad's collection…only he won't let me touch his tapes of course! Totally doesn't matter now, I got my own." Dean beamed, his hands clutching at the tapes and bouncing up and down.

"I know it's what you listen to…and like you said…now you have your own to play whenever you wish." Cas said, smiling that he had made his friend very happy.

"Thanks Cas…best present ever!" Dean chimed.

"There is more in the box…"

Dean went back to rummaging amongst the tissue paper that filled the box, digging his hand in and pulling out an oddly shaped item. When it appeared in full view, his eyes went wide and he rested the object on his hands.

"WOAH…"

He studied the gorgeous model car in his hand. It was a black 67' Chevy Impala model car…just like his Dad's actual car.

"It's engraved underneath too…" Cas said, pushing out his hand and tipping the car slightly, so Dean could see underneath.

It read…

To my best friend Dean, to represent your future 'baby' ~ here is to many future road trips. Castiel x

Dean immediately threw himself into Cas' arms, in a gripping hug.

"I…take it…you like…"

"I FREAKIN LOVE DUDE…this is…I just…WOW Cas…thank you so much…Best birthday ever." Dean grinned and pulled his friend in for an even tighter hug.

They spent the rest of the evening discussing where to go on a road trip when Dean can finally drive the real Impala and listening to the tapes Cas had bought for him.

Present Day ~ 17 going on 18 ~ Birthday's are better with you

It was exactly 4 days until Cas' birthday and Dean still needed to decide on a gift. He knew Cas wouldn't be a great help in making that decision, but he needed ideas and this was the opportune moment to ask.

Sam was upstairs studying and his parents had gone shopping for Dinner. Dean sat on the sofa watching crappy TV shows, Cas was laid out along the sofa, his head resting in Dean's lap.

Dean dragged his fingers through Cas' hair lazily, Cas had hold of his free hand and was playing with Dean's fingers.

"So Cas…your birthday…"

Cas yet again rolled his eyes and smirked, continuing to play with Dean's fingers.

"What about it…"

"What do you want…"

Cas thought about it for a moment, stopping his actions and staring at Dean's hand.

"You…"

Dean grinned and nodded his head.

"You already have me." Dean laughed.

Cas pulled himself off Dean and sat up on his knees next to him.

"You didn't let me finish." He stated, throwing Dean a slight glare and his forehead wrinkling into a mini frown.

Dean eyed him curiously and nodded.

"Ok ok…I'll ask again…What do you want for your birthday, Cas?"

"You…

Castiel leaned in to whisper in Dean's ear, his voice low and gravely.

"…Naked…"

He flicked his tongue over Dean's ear lobe.

"…and willing…"

Cas bit down lightly on Dean's ear, running a hand casually up and down his boyfriend's inner thigh.

"…In my bed."

Cas finished, running his tongue leisurely up Dean's neck.

Dean stiffened at Castiel's words, his eyes wide, his breaths quick and his body reacting in all the right ways.

Cas' tongue and hand was far too distracting…but not quite distracting enough that Dean didn't catch onto what Cas was implying.

"Umm…are you asking, what I think you're asking?" Dean gulped.

"Yes" Cas growled down Dean's ear, causing him to shiver at the sound.

Dean turned to face Castiel in all seriousness. Their eyes met and all Dean could see was Cas' full blown lust clouding his perfect blue eyes…and Dean knew he was being serious.

"You…you're ready for that?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes…more than ready." Cas replied with confidence.

Dean nodded his head dumbly and gave a slight mischievous smirk.

"Well then…I guess that can be arranged."


	23. Chapter 23

Dean opened the door to Cas' room slowly; poking his head around the door and noting his boyfriend was still sound asleep.

He entered the room quietly, softly closing the door behind him and sat on the bed next to Cas. Dean took a moment to just look at him.

Cas lay on his front, sound asleep in bed and with the most peaceful look on his face. His hair was sticking up in all directions, typical bed hair in fact and Dean couldn't help but smile at how cute Castiel looked.

Slowly running his fingers lightly through Cas' hair, Dean bent down and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

"Wake up birthday boy" Dean whispered into Cas' ear.

Castiel stirred slightly and shifted a little on the bed, but didn't wake up.

"Come on Cas…get up" Dean now said, slightly louder than before and rubbing Cas' bare back in affection.

"mmmm" Cas purred and hummed slightly at Dean's touch, but still refused to open his eyes and fully wake up.

Dean sighed in frustration and gently nudged Cas in his side.

"Cas…"

Nothing.

"Cas…"

Nothing.

"CAS!" Dean shouted, startling Cas awake.

He looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, Cas' eyes now wide and shocked, looking at Dean.

Dean chuckled and ruffled Castiel's bed hair.

"Sorry dude didn't mean to scare you."

Cas visibly relaxed again and grumbled something under his breath, burying his head back into his pillow.

Dean laughed and leant down again, placing a kiss on Castiel's shoulder.

"Happy Birthday sexy…now get the hell up!" He said, lightly smacking Castiel on the ass and getting off the bed.

He heard Cas chuckle into his pillow and raise his head.

"Ok ok…I'm up, I'll be down now" He mumbled, before making a move to get out of bed.

"Gonna be a fun filled day!" Dean shouted backwards, before heading out of the room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam noticed Cas walk into the kitchen and smiled widely.

"Happy Birthday Cas"

He grabbed something off the kitchen counter and darted over to Cas, handing him a card and small wrapped box.

"Thank you Sam…you didn't have to get me anything." Cas said, with a small smile on his face, as he looked down at the present in his hand.

"Are you kidding? It's your 18th birthday…that's huge! Plus you're practically like a brother to me, so of course I got you something." Sam said excitedly, motioning for Cas to open his present.

*Like a brother?*

The comment made Cas smile affectionately, now feeling like he was most definitely home…where he should be.

Cas looked past Sam, noting a burning smell and Dean standing at the cooker, cursing to himself.

"Oh yeah…Dean is making you a birthday breakfast…" Sam said, glancing over his shoulder and following Cas' gaze.

He laughed out loud, before turning back to Cas and screwing up his face in a disgusted way.

"…Well should I say…TRYING to make you breakfast. I'd decline politely if I were you…Food poison isn't very attractive."

"HEY I can hear you Sam…" Dean shouted, glancing over his shoulder and throwing his brother a glare.

"…For that, you don't get any breakfast" he exclaimed, turning around fully with a triumphant look.

"THANK GOD!" Sam yelled and grinned widely, before running out of the room.

"Little shit…" Dean mumbled.

Castiel stood watching Dean, trying so hard not to burst out laughing. The smoke appearing from behind his boyfriend brought him back to the situation at hand.

"Umm Dean...something is burning" Cas stated and pointed behind Dean.

"Oh shit…god dammit!"

He turned off the cooker and fought with the small cloud of smoke, trying to fan it away with his hands.

Cas chuckled, placing Sam's gift down on the table and headed over to Dean, who was still trying to waft smoke away.

Castiel walked up behind Dean, wrapping his arms around him and placing his head on Dean's shoulder, looking down at the cooker…at the very burnt pieces of bacon.

"Urgh…Sam was right! This is a freakin disaster." Dean sighed, looking down at the sorry pieces of bacon.

"You're not wrong…"

"Gee thanks Cas…that really helps" Dean quipped sarcastically.

Cas smirked and kissed Dean on the neck.

"But you tried…and that deserves some credit. Thank you…"

Dean finally broke into a small smile and turned around in Castiel's arms, wrapping his own around Cas' waist.

"…but just so you know…I am definitely NOT eating that."

Finally Dean relaxed and let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Good…I don't blame you. How bout we actually go out and get some breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After a drive to the diner for some breakfast, Dean dropped Sam off at a friend's house and was now driving Cas to a secret location.

"So…is Sam staying over at Jake's tonight?" Cas asked quietly, looking down at his hands, while Dean kept his eyes on the road.

"Um…yeah, he is." Dean gulped

"Good…I'm glad" Cas breathed out in a slightly rough tone, still looking at his hands and smirking.

Dean shivered at Cas' response…he wasn't sure if it was nerves or the thoughts of what they will be doing tonight, already turning him on a ridiculous amount.

Cas broke the tension by speaking up again.

"So…where are we going?"

Dean smirked and relaxed slightly, glancing at Cas.

"It's a surprise"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Not too long after, they pulled up outside an abandoned club which Cas instantly recognised.

Dean parked up outside and turned to Cas, smiling.

"Remember this place?" He asked

Cas smiled and nodded, staring at the building in front of them.

Dean took Castiel's speechless answer and smiling face as a good sign, getting out of the impala motioning for Cas to come with.

Castiel followed Dean inside the building, where he flipped on the lights and took in the surroundings.

Instantly Cas noticed the familiar abandoned bar, the rickety old stage and finally his eyes landing on a perfectly laid out table set in the middle of the old dance floor and a picnic basket resting on top.

Cas smiled widely and turned to Dean, who was now standing behind the bar.

"Dean this is…" He smiled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know right…it just came to me! I figured a trip down memory lane would be ideal and where better than here?" Dean said brightly, picking up old, empty cocktail shakers and tossing them around.

Nodding slowly with his smile still in tact, Cas stalked over to the bar and sat on the old bar stool, watching Dean.

"Remember…we used to sneak in here all the time, pretend we were bartenders and sing really badly on the stage, like it was our own open mic night…" Dean chuckled

"Yes I remember very well…we loved this place. It was our own hideaway from the world." Cas chuckled along with Dean, his mind flashing back to all the good times they had in this abandoned building.

Dean stopped what he was doing and smiled warmly at Cas' words. He walked around the bar and leant against it, next to Cas.

"Yeah…exactly. Which is why I thought it would be ideal for today…OK it's not glamorous or perfect…but…"

"It means something to us" Cas finished, getting up and hugging Dean tightly.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him closely and breathing in every last scent that radiated from him.

"…You know Dean Winchester…it's actually pretty scary how romantic you can be…for someone who doesn't do "chick flick" moments…" Cas chuckled once more, pulling back from Dean.

"Hey now…that is between you and me…that revelation doesn't leave this room…can't have my bad ass rep being torn to shreds." Dean stated, waving a finger in his boyfriend's face as a warning.

"Of course…couldn't have that now, could we." Cas laughed sarcastically and pushed Dean away lightly.

Dean chuckled and pulled Cas back in for a kiss. Their lips met softly, moving at a slow pace, Cas moaned at the contact and tried to deepen the kiss, earning a small laugh from Dean, who broke the kiss slowly.

Cas pouted at the loss and put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Hey now…don't be trying the lost puppy face on me…Sam's is bad enough. You can kiss me after…"

Cas' pout faded and he raised an eyebrow, eyeing Dean suspiciously.

"After what…"

"After your gifts…"

Dean smiled and went back behind the bar, pulling out a large, flat box.

"Hmm interesting…" Cas said, a small playful smirk gracing his features.

He sat back down on the bar stool and started ripping off the wrapping paper that covered the box.

When the paper was off, a white box with a lid was revealed and Cas promptly threw the lid off and stared down at the contents.

"Wow…Ummm…"

Dean laughed at the response, knowing this would provoke a confused reaction and had to explain.

"Yeah my gifts might need some explaining…this is something I seen in a store last week…and immediately my mind went to you…"

Cas pulled out the long, tan trench coat and held it up with one hand.

"…You wore something just like that…the day we met…I guess that memory never left me. That silly oversized kid's trench coat you wore that day…I just had to buy it." Dean chuckled.

Castiel let out a small laugh and shaking his head in amusement, as realisation hit him.

"I always did like that coat…" he laughed and smiled over at Dean.

"Thank you Dean…I love it"

"That's not all…" Dean exclaimed, bouncing excitedly around the bar.

He pulled the coat out of Castiel's grasp and placed it on the bar, before dragging Cas over to the stage.

Cas watched in an amused fashion, as Dean jumped up on the stage happily.

"Remember when you used to steal my guitar at home…and you wanted so badly to play it…"

"Yes…and I begged you to teach me how…"

"Yep and I finally gave in and remember we used to sit on this exact stage with my guitar and I taught you everything you needed to know."

"I was a pro by the end of the lessons…" Cas nodded proudly and sat on the edge of the stage.

"…I haven't picked up a guitar in a long time. It was a form of escapism…I loved playing"

Dean smiled brightly and jumped on the spot.

"I KNOW…which is why…"

He disappeared behind the tattered old curtain on the stage. Cas frowned slightly, wondering what the hell Dean was up to.

It was at that moment Dean emerged from behind the curtain with a guitar case in his hands.

"I got you this…"

He sat down beside Cas on the stage and handed him the case. Cas' eyes went wide at Dean and he opened the case, revealing the most gorgeous electric fender guitar.

"…Blue of course…matches your eyes." Dean said with a soft smile, his eyes watching Cas' stunned reaction.

Castiel ran a hand over the guitar in adoration, his shocked features revealing everything.

"Dean…I can't believe you…you got me my own guitar? This is too much…I can't accept this…" Cas stuttered, taken back by not only the sentiment of Dean's actions but the sheer awesomeness of his gift.

"Of course you can accept it…it's yours." Dean said, leaning in and kissing Cas on the cheek.

"Wow this is amazing…thank you so much Dean…" Cas blinked rapidly, still in complete shock and looking down at the beautiful instrument in front of him.

"No sweat…of course I'll be testing you later…seeing how well you remember what I taught you." Dean said with a wink.

He jumped off the stage and held out a hand for Cas, who packed away his guitar, placing it carefully on the stage. He took hold of Dean's hand and was led towards the table in the centre of the room.

"I packed us a little picnic too…you know…just some bits of food for lunch."

Castiel grinned and kissed Dean forcefully on the lips.

"You are the best boyfriend ever."

"Oh I know and don't you go forgetting it. Now sit your ass down."

They sat at the table, unpacking the food from the basket and tucked in, enjoying a bite to eat.

The boys spoke for a long time about Cas' gifts and how he would have to try out the guitar when they got back home.

Just as most of the food had been finished off, Dean cleared his throat and pulled out one last small box, from his jacket pocket.

Cas stopped, his eyes going wide and staring at the little box Dean held in his hand.

"Dean…what is…?"

"One last gift…don't panic it's not some sort of weird teenage dream style proposal…"

Castiel relaxed his stance a little and let out a small breath, he didn't realise he was holding.

"Ok…what is it?" He asked cautiously

"I guess this gift…needs a bit of an explanation as well…I knew I should have just gone with regular gifts…"

Cas laughed and motioned for Dean to continue.

"…this is probably the cheesiest gift I have ever bought and will ever buy…but I guess since I'm doing the whole 'romantic' thing, I'll just go for it…"

Dean let out a deep breath before continuing. Cas remained silent, curious as to what it was.

"…I never told you this…but I used to call you my 'guardian angel'...you are my best friend and you always get me out of a tough situation – even now, regardless of what it is…When we were younger and you used to help me out…not only with day to day things, but homework and school and family stuff…my mom used to say you were a 'little angel', mostly due to your name as well and it kinda stuck…"

Cas gulped hard as he listened to Dean's little confession.

"…I was always so grateful for you…having you around and making me a better person. Even when we parted ways…you never pulled me down for it and god knows I deserved to be pulled down for what I did. You were always on the look out for me…and you still are, now more than ever…so yeah, you're my guardian angel…always have been…always will be…so this…"

Dean held out the small box and handed it to Cas.

"…this is yours, to keep forever…something to remind you of me and to remind you every day that you're a good person Cas and nobody can tell you otherwise."

Cas took the box from Dean, his eyes now stinging from the tears that had gathered there.

Opening the box revealed a silver banded ring. There was angel wings engraved on the outside and an engraving on the inside, which read…

Castiel ~ For my Angel ~ Forever Yours ~ Dean x

Dean watched as Cas observed the ring carefully, noting the tears that now fell from his eyes. He got up slowly and made his way around the table to Cas, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean took the ring from him and placed it on Castiel's middle finger.

Cas looked up at Dean, tears streaming down his face and got up slowly from his chair, looking deeply into Dean's emerald green eyes as their contact locked.

"I love you Dean…Thank you…for everything."

Smiling through his tears, he pulled Dean into a soft, loving kiss and letting his all of his emotions flood into Dean.

Cas pulled back, resting his forehead against Dean's and smiling in content and pure bliss.

"Love you too…and the day isn't over yet…"

Dean smiled and Cas pulled back again to look into Dean's eyes once more, which were now clouded with a mixture of love and lust.

"…let's go home."


	24. Chapter 24

Dean brought in the remaining things from the car, including the big picnic basket and placed them in the kitchen. As he finished up and headed for the living room, he could hear a light strumming sound coming from inside.

A bright smile spread across his face as he rounded the corner to see Castiel sitting on the sofa, playing the guitar Dean had bought for him.

"You remember how to play then?" Dean said smiling and leaning against the door frame.

Cas immediately stopped and looked up at Dean, giving a shy smile.

"Just about…although I'm a little rusty"

"You sound great to me" Dean insisted, heading for the sofa and sitting down next to Cas.

"Thank you…you should teach me some more songs, I don't know many" Cas said with a small smile.

"Totally…although you do realise I'll be having you rock out to AC/DC on that thing in no time…" Dean chuckled and leant in giving Cas a brief kiss on the cheek.

Cas chuckled lightly in return and set the guitar down carefully, back into its case.

"Dean, this has been the best day of my life…thank you"

A smile spread across Dean's face, followed by a quick spread of nerves and finally when he brought his eyes up to meet with Castiel's, a strong heat spread rapidly through his body.

"Like I said before…it's not over yet…I made you a promise…"

Dean stood up slowly, stretching out his hand to Cas.

"…and I stick to my promises"

Cas gulped slightly, a similar flood of nerves and excitement rushing through his own body, as he took hold of Dean's hand letting him lead the way.

As they reached the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, Cas tugged lightly on Dean's hand and stopped them.

"Dean…are you sure about this? This shouldn't just be about what I want…it's a mutual thing."

"I'm not gonna lie…I was nervous…still am. But I want you more than anything…I want this…"

Dean smirked seductively, backing Cas up slowly until his back hit the wall.

"…unless you have changed your mind?" Dean asked carefully, disappointment threatening to flood through him as he waited on Cas' answer.

"God no…I want you so badly it hurts" Cas breathed out, subconsciously bucking his hips forward invitingly.

Dean relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief and noted Cas' enthusiasm, closing in and pushing Cas' body flush against the wall, pinning it with his own.

Closing the small gap between them, Dean planted his lips firmly on Castiel's and rolled their hips together, creating a much needed friction.

Cas opened his mouth slightly in a gasp, giving Dean much needed access and slipped his tongue into Castiel's mouth, pushing harder against him and deepening the kiss.

The kiss grew passionate very quickly, their tongues battled with one another and Dean pushed urgently against Cas' body, causing Cas to moan sweetly into Dean's mouth.

"Dean…I can't…wait any longer…please" Cas broke the kiss, stuttering and gasping to find the right words to move things along.

He slammed his hands on the wall either side of Cas' head, causing Cas to flinch slightly. Dean smirked at Cas' begging and let his gaze wander down Cas' body and back up to meet his eyes.

"Hmmm you want it bad huh?" Dean growled teasingly, letting his lustful gaze slide over every part of Castiel.

"Please Dean…I need you…" Cas begged more, enjoying the rough turn of events and knowing full well that Dean clearly liked him being submissive.

"We finally get to do this…No interruptions…" Dean said with a knowing smirk.

"No interruptions" Cas repeated firmly.

Dean leant in to capture Castiel's lips once more; he was a millimetre away from his lips…when the doorbell sounded.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME?" Dean yelled, slamming his fist against the wall in frustration.

Cas sighed and launched forward kissing Dean's neck, running his hands up and down Dean's chest.

"Just ignore it…just ignore it…come on…" Cas chanted, trying to move past the interruption.

Dean hummed in pleasure as Cas licked and kissed at his neck.

The doorbell sounded again…this time more frequently, almost playing out in a merry tune.

"For fucks sake!" Dean cursed loudly

Cas pulled away and couldn't help but chuckle at Dean's frustration. Lightly pushing Dean backwards, Cas patted him on the shoulder and headed for the front door.

"Relax…I'll get rid of them."

Cas opened the door and heard Dean curse behind him, as he seen who it was.

"Gabriel? Ash?" Cas asked, with a slight frown on his face.

"Happy Birthday Cassie!" Gabriel chimed and walked past his little brother into the Winchester house, followed closely by Ash.

"Don't call me that…" Cas sighed and closed the door behind the older boys.

"Gabe, Ash…what are you guys doing here?" Dean asked, with a clear sound of frustration lacing his voice.

"Good to see you too Dean-O…can't I swing by on my brother's birthday?" Gabe said, raising his eyes at Dean, before turning to face Cas.

"Deeeeeean buddy…good to see you again" Ash drawled out, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Umm yeah Hey Ash, what's up?"

"Well come on then, let's get this party started bro…" Gabe said happily, dragging Cas into the kitchen.

"You can start by grabbing us a drink…You want one Ash?" Gabe continued, shouting backwards to his friend, who was promptly dragging Dean into the living room, rambling on about some new records.

Cas and Dean shared a last look of frustration, before being led in separate directions.

As Gabriel and Cas reached the kitchen, Gabe immediately starting raiding the cupboards in a nosy fashion and Cas just sighed loudly, letting his head fall forwards onto the kitchen counter in frustration.

"Not that I don't appreciate the birthday visit…"

Gabriel turned around and pranced towards the counter, as Cas lifted his head up and the older brother placed a card and gift in front of Cas.

"For you, Happy 18th…and woahhh what is that?"

Gabriel grabbed Cas' hand, noting the ring on his finger and staring wide eyed at his brother in amusement.

"Dean-O didn't go and propose now did he?" Gabe said with a slight huff of laughter.

Castiel pulled his hand away and played absently with the silver band on his finger, a small smile gracing his face.

"No…but it was a gift from him…one of many…"

"Nice! Its real purtyyyy" Gabe chuckled, drawing out his last word and putting on a hillbilly tone to his voice.

Gabe swung round, going back to raiding the cupboards and Cas snapped back to reality.

"Look Gabe…like I was saying…it's nice of you guys to swing by and wish me a happy birthday, but I don't want a fuss… Dean and I have plans…just the two of us"

Gabriel stopped and turned to face Cas, with a raised eyebrow and stalked towards his brother.

"Huh…what kinda plans?"

Cas shifted nervously, he really didn't want to tell his brother what they had planned and to be fair, it was none of his business.

"Dean planned out a long day today…and we haven't long got back…we were just heading to bed…" Cas spat out his words, nervous under his brother's gaze and he suddenly realised how bad the last part of his sentence sounded.

Gabriel held up his hands almost in defence and let an amused face crowd his features.

"Woahhhhh there Cas…too much info! What you and Deany boy get up to is your business…I do not need to hear about it."

Cas sighed, as a flush of embarrassment filled him up inside and spread to his cheeks. Before he could speak, Gabriel piped up once more.

"Waaaaaaaaaait a god damn minute…are you saying me and Ash just cockblocked you? Did we interrupt 'sexy time'?"

The pink that covered Cas' cheeks, seemed to get hotter and turn red with embarrassment at his older brother's choice of words.

"Yes…but we're used to interruptions. Just weren't expecting it when we have the house to ourselves." Cas said shyly, looking down at his feet.

As much as Gabriel did not want to picture or think about anything his little brother got up to with Dean Winchester, he felt a sympathetic smile emerge and clapped Cas on the shoulder.

"Say no more…me and Ash will get out of your way!"

"We're leaving now? What about our drinks?" Ash announced on his arrival into the kitchen with Dean following behind, looking bored and somewhat annoyed.

"We will grab some on the way back to campus dude…let's leave these two alone…"

Dean's face lit up with happiness as Gabe declared their exit.

"You don't have to…I was just…" Cas began speaking…feeling bad about pushing his brother out.

Dean threw Cas a glare and a look that said 'shut the hell up', knowing full well his boyfriend felt guilt far too easily and expected him to be way too polite.

"What Cas means to say is…thanks for dropping by etc etc" Dean said with a wave of his hand.

Cas glared at Dean and how impolite he was being.

"Alright, I get it…don't worry, we are going. Jeeeez manners Dean!" Gabe said, shooting Dean a similar glare that Cas wore.

Castiel followed Gabe and Ash to the door.

"Sorry about him…thank you for dropping by."

"Ahhh its ok…I know what he is like and to be honest if someone cockblocks me…I'd be pissed too, so can't blame him." Gabe said with another sympathetic look.

And with that Cas said his goodbyes and closed the door behind his brother and Ash.

He immediately felt Dean against the back of him, strong arms circling his waist and Dean's tongue licking at his neck.

"Come on Sexy…I think we have waited long enough." Dean purred down Cas' ear and led him upstairs.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They kissed with urgency and Dean backed Castiel into his bedroom, without breaking the kiss.

He lifted Castiel's t-shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor, swiftly followed by his own. Both boys kicked off their shoes and socks and Dean pushed Cas down onto the bed, finally breaking the kiss.

Instead of lying on top of Cas, Dean chose to lie beside him, propping himself up on his elbow and letting his eyes wander over Cas' body.

"Dean…"

"Shhh…it's alright, I'm getting there…just don't want it to be over too fast." Dean soothed, looking down at Cas who was laid out flat on his back.

"Your fucking gorgeous you know that?" Dean said, almost purring with lust.

Cas' eyes watched as Dean's gaze strolled over his body seductively.

"I am?" He asks cautiously, gulping at the sight of Dean's hungry eyes.

"God yes…I don't even know where to begin…I guess your hair…" Dean sighed lazily, his eyes now focused on Cas' unruly thick black hair on top of his head.

"My hair?"

"Yeah…the way it sticks upright and has a mind of its own…the way it looks in the morning when you get up…so freakin sexy…can't help but wanna run my fingers through it…"

Dean followed through on his words as he spoke, dragging his fingers slowly through Cas' hair. Cas purred at the contact and leant into Dean's touch.

"Then there is your jaw line…the kind of jaw line you have to nibble and suck at…"

Dean now leant forward, tracing Castiel's structured jaw line with his tongue and lightly nibbling his way across, earning a moan from Cas.

"God Dean…you're killing me here…" He breathed out, as Dean's tongue lapped at his skin.

Completely ignoring Cas' comment, Dean continued with his slow examination of Cas.

"Of course…there is your eyes…so blue, so hypnotising…the way you look at me…stare at me…how could I not get lost in you?" Dean said with a small smile, making direct eye contact with his boyfriend.

All Dean could see was a thin blue outline in Castiel's eyes; the colour was almost lost due to his full blown lust filled pupils. Dean knew Cas would grow impatient…but he wanted to draw this out, remember every god damn second.

"Your body too…" Dean let his eyes fall to Castiel's bare chest and torso, his gaze raking over the skin in front of him and causing an involuntary lick of his lips.

"Just how I expected it to be…toned…slim…but muscles in all the right places…" Dean growled out his words, his voice now lower and rougher than before.

He dragged a finger slowly and torturously down the middle of Cas' body, feeling the muscles twitch and flex under his touch. Dean's finger reached the top of Cas' jeans and he flattened his palm against Cas' lower stomach and rubbed his hand across the spot.

Castiel hummed in pleasure and his eyes rolled back in his head, causing them to shut tightly. Every part of him hoping Dean would reach just a little lower…

When Dean moved his hand away, Cas whimpered at the loss and opened his eyes to find Dean now staring at his lips.

"Finally…your lips…so perfect and fucking kissable"

Dean moved across, leaning down and capturing Castiel's lips in a passionate kiss once more.

When the kiss broke, Cas looked pleadingly up at Dean and breathed out his shaky words.

"Dean…please I can't wait any longer…I need to feel you…need to feel you inside of me…please"

Castiel's begging and his final words pushed Dean into action and he swung a leg across Cas, now on top of his boyfriend, straddling his hips.

Lust filled Dean's system and his blood rushed straight to his cock, making him hard as a rock and Cas hadn't even touched him yet.

He ground his erection into Castiel's hip, making sure he felt it and moaned at the contact.

"You see what you do to me? I'm so fucking hard for you and we haven't even done anything yet…that's what your words do to me…that's how much you turn me on…I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good." Dean pushed against Cas, causing them both to moan and Cas to buck his hips up wanting more friction.

Dean wasn't wrong, Cas felt exactly the same. Dean had barely touched him, but with some slow torturous movements and a few hot words in Cas' ear and he was putty in Dean's hand, completely hard and ready for him.

Cas dragged Dean's head down for another kiss and ran his hands all over Dean's bare chest, brushing past his hard nipples and feeling his muscles flex.

Dean's mouth swiftly moved to Cas neck, placing open mouthed kisses down over his Adam's apple, across his collar bone and onto Cas' chest. Cas now gripped Dean's shoulder's tightly with both hand's, while Dean's hand stroked Castiel's side and the other had hold of his hip in a death grip.

"Oh fuck Dean."

Dean's head shot up at Cas' words and he chuckled lightly at his boyfriends cursing, which was pretty rare coming from Cas.

"I must be rubbing off on you…" Dean hummed, as he continued kissing down Cas' body until arriving at the top of his jeans. Briefly hearing Cas mumble something along the lines of "I really wish you would" and he chuckled some more.

Dean made quick work of Cas' jeans and discarded them on the floor, his underwear following quickly afterwards, leaving him totally vulnerable for Dean's taking.

Cas felt Dean's tongue flick out over his hard cock, lapping up the pre-cum that had gathered and causing Cas' head to fall back in pleasure.

"Oh my god…Dean" Cas cried out, as Dean's tongue brushed up Cas' length slowly.

He started undoing his own jeans and kicking them to the floor, along with his own underwear. Dean couldn't wait much longer, his drawn out process was starting to kill him as well and now he just wanted Cas.

When Dean had finally wrestled his remaining clothes off, he looked up to see Cas sucking at his own fingers and bringing them down to his own entrance, slowly pushing in two fingers.

It was quite possibly the hottest thing Dean had ever witnessed and he simply sat back on his heels and watched Cas preparing himself.

Cas pushed two fingers urgently inside of himself, slightly hissing in both pain and pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head and moaning Dean's name.

Dean watched with curiosity and moaned along with Cas, the sight alone was driving him insane and he had to fight every urge in his body that told him to touch his own cock.

"You do this often…" Dean asked, a questioning look on his face, his own breaths slow and heavy.

Castiel's eyes shot to Dean, there was no embarrassment there…just sheer lust. He continued to fuck himself with his fingers, locking eye contact with Dean and moaning loudly as pleasure started to take hold of his body.

"Most nights…in my room…thinking of you…wishing it was you…" Cas responded between shaky breaths, continuing his self inflicted assault.

The images in Dean's head, Cas' words and the image right in front of him at that very moment, was enough to push Dean over the edge. He slowly removed Cas' fingers, much to his protest and sucked on his own fingers, moving them to Cas' entrance and pushing inside.

"Jesus Cas…you're so…tight" Dean said, wincing slightly at the feeling around his fingers.

"More Dean…please" Cas begged, pushing himself further down onto Dean's fingers.

Dean moved his fingers faster in and out of Castiel, watching his boyfriend come undone below him was a blissful and powerful sight. Cas moaned and bucked, even more so when Dean stretched him with another finger.

"God…I can't…Dean please…I want you inside me"

He removed his fingers, smirking slightly as Cas let out a pathetic whimper at the loss. Dean reached for a condom and some lube he had bought the other day in preparation and got himself ready.

Dean moved fully on top of Castiel, spreading his boyfriend's legs so he could get a better position and looked down at Cas.

"Love you" Dean said smiling down at Cas, before kissing him briefly on the lips.

"I love you too" Cas smiled in response, his hands reaching up around Dean's neck.

Slowly Dean pushed inside of Cas, it was almost impossible for him to not come on the spot at the tightness surrounding him.

"Ohhhh Dean" Cas moaned out, his eyes squeezing shut and a sense of fullness sweeping over him.

Cas felt a mixture of pain and pleasure flooding through his body and caused his blunt fingernails to dig deeply into the skin on Dean's back.

"Shit Cas…" Dean moaned out, his eyes rolling back as he pushed fully inside.

He came to a stop, giving both him and Castiel a moment to get used to the new feeling; he didn't want this to be over too quickly.

"You OK?" Dean asks, brushing a hand through Cas' hair in comfort.

"Yes…I think so…" Cas mumbled out, his eyes meeting Dean's.

Dean smiled and kissed Cas slowly on the lips, before starting to move.

He kept a steady pace at first, moving in and out of Castiel. Both boys were feeling pleasure rippling through them and Dean could feel Cas' body shaking beneath him. Dean changed his angle slightly and pulled all the way out before slamming back in, causing a rougher and more urgent pace.

The sound that tore from Cas' lips was that of pure pleasure and intensity and Dean knew he had hit the right spot. Picking up his pace, he kept his hips angled in that position, moving harder and faster inside of Cas, hitting his sweet spot every single time.

"DEAN…oh fuck…oh my god….more please….harder…" Cas breathed out rapidly, moaning and bucking his hips to meet with Dean's thrusts.

Sweat beads formed on both boys, the intensity reaching breaking point as their bodies slammed together in perfect sync.

"Cas…oh fuck…I'm nearly there…oh god…."

Dean reached down to grab Cas' hard cock, knowing it would need attention as well and starting stroking him in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't much longer before Dean was crying out as his orgasm hit, causing him to see stars and scream Cas' name. Cas followed soon after, reaching breaking point, crying out Dean's name in return and spilling all over his own stomach and Dean's hand.

Dean continued to move slowly as they rode their orgasms out together, before finally collapsing on top of Cas.

He pulled out of Cas and rolled off his boyfriend, lying next to him on the bed. Cas immediately moved next to Dean, resting an arm across his waist and his head on Dean's chest.

"Man…that was…beyond awesome" Dean said breathlessly, bringing his arms around to pull Cas closer.

"Mmmm amazing" Cas groaned and smiled, still reeling from the pleasure that overtook his system just moments ago.

Both boys lay together, wrapped up in each other's arms and fell asleep soon after, with content smiles on their faces.


	25. Chapter 25

"I need more things…"

"Mom and dad could lend you some money to buy new stuff…they know you're old reliable…you would pay them back in time, they won't mind."

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes at Dean.

"It's not fair to ask them, you know I don't like to cause any fuss, Dean…"

Castiel had now been living with the Winchester's for 6 months, while he had originally brought clothes and some possessions from his own home two doors down; he was getting sick of wearing the same clothes over and over.

"Then wear some of my stuff…bet you would look hot in my clothes" Dean chuckled, wigging his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

"…Dean come on, this is serious…I have more clothes at Uncle Zachariah's…I was thinking maybe I would go round and collect a few things and maybe while I'm there I could talk to him, it's been months…"

Dean froze on the spot, his smile dropping immediately. Cas hadn't been back "home" since Zach kicked him out and it worried Dean that if he was to return, even for just a second – it would drag up bad memories for Castiel.

"I dunno if that is a good idea Cas" Dean mumbled

"I will be fine…I've avoided him like the plague so far, but I can't avoid him forever…he is still family...and I think maybe now the dust has settled a little, we could talk things over."

Dean felt his blood boil, how could Cas still call that bastard family? After everything he had done to him.

"Family? Family doesn't abandon you when you need them most…family stands by you whatever you choose…FAMILY doesn't kick you out onto the street….Cas, we are your family…not him" Dean ranted, his voice getting louder each time he spoke and he closed the gap between him and Cas, feeling his anger bubbling.

Castiel's eyes went wide at Dean and for the first time in a long time, he couldn't bring himself to look his boyfriend in the eye.

Dean huffed in frustration, throwing his hands in the air and storming out of Cas' room, slamming the door behind him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"I just need to collect a few things and figured while I was there; I could try and speak to him…"

"Sweetie I get that and you should. I think Dean is just worried for you…having to face your Uncle again…especially after what happened the last time." Mary soothed, patting Cas' back in comfort.

They sat together at the kitchen table, discussing Dean's outburst. Mary always tried to make Castiel feel part of the family.

"I know…but he shouldn't worry. I can't avoid Zachariah forever…he is still my blood…sometimes when I see him out on the street…I think…maybe, just maybe he feels bad for what he has done to me…that he would re-consider me being a part of the family again."

Cas sighed heavily and looked down at his hands.

"I understand…but you know how Dean Feels about family and what your Uncle did…to Dean that isn't how a family works. He believes you are finally home…that we are your family now and I think he is scared to lose you."

Cas raised his eyes to Mary's, tilting his head on the side in confusion.

"Scared to lose me? But I'm not going anywhere"

"Don't hold me to this but how I read the situation…Dean doesn't want you to go back there at all…I know my son too well…he is probably worried Zachariah might change your mind and you will return home. Resulting in Dean losing you."

Shaking his head and letting out a humourless laugh, Castiel stood up and looked down at Mary.

"Well in that case Dean needs to grow the hell up. I chose HIM over my own family…I love Dean and if he thinks so little of me, that I would go crawling back to my family after everything…I'm disappointed in him."

Mary was taken back by Cas' outburst and tried to reach for his hand in comfort, she was too late and he mirrored Dean's earlier actions and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"You're really going over there?" Sam asked hesitantly as he watched Castiel put on his trenchcoat.

"Don't you start as well Sam…please, I could do without it." Cas mumbled

"Sorry…I get it though, why you would want to try and talk to him."

"You do?" Cas said, eyeing Sam suspiciously.

"Of course…if my dad or mom or even Dean, had said those things to me…I'd be upset, devastated, heart broken…but in time I would hope that they could see sense and we could be a family again."

Cas smiled at Sam, nodding his head in agreement and turned to walk out of the door.

"But Cas…"

"Yes Sam?" he said, stopping and turning to face the younger Winchester.

"Also don't forget that it was Dean who saved you…took you in, made you feel like part of a family again…you mean a lot to us Cas and family doesn't end with blood." Sam stated sternly, sounding and feeling wise beyond his years.

"You are far too mature for your age…Thank you Sam" Cas said with a light chuckle, giving a small smile and heading out of the door.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel nervously reached up and knocked on the door of his old home.

When Zachariah opened the door, Cas' heart immediately picked up pace, feeling so close to beating out of his chest and he felt an overwhelming feeling of sickness, nerves getting the better of him.

"Castiel…" Zachariah said curiously, looking at his Nephew with a stern gaze.

"Hello Uncle Zach."

Zach stepped aside, letting Castiel come into the Novak house. Cas stepped inside and took in his surroundings, as expected not much had changed. His Uncle motioned them into the living room and Cas took seat shakily next to him.

"How have you been?"

Castiel sighed in relief at his Uncle's question, hoping this was a good sign and he cared enough to ask.

"Good…I've been good, thank you. How have you…"

"Great, never better…" Zach interrupted with a smile on his face.

Zachariah reached out, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder and causing him to look up, a small smile gracing his face…this was definitely a good sign.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Yeah, what?" Dean grumbled as he answered the house phone.

"DEAN...that is no way to answer our phone." Mary shouted, having overheard her son's tone of voice from the next room.

Dean rolled his eyes and listened for the person down the phone to speak up.

"Nice to hear your voice too Dean-O, I see your manners haven't improved."

"You know me…I don't like change. What's up Gabe?" Dean said, a small sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Yuh huh…Cas around? I need to ask him something." Gabe chuckled

Dean's smirk disappeared when he heard Cas' name, he was still pissed off about their little argument today.

"I dunno…I will go see…"

"You dunno? Aren't you two like joined at the hip or some other body part…"

"Ha freakin Ha! Hold on a sec…" Dean mumbled and looked briefly in the upstairs rooms, before running downstairs.

"Sammy…you seen Cas?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably, instantly realising Cas obviously hadn't told Dean where he has gone.

"Umm…he ummm….I think…" Sam stumbled over his words, not wanting to look at Dean.

"Today would be good Sam?"

"He went…to get some stuff…from Zach's place…"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel smiled at his Uncle, a relieved feeling spreading through his system.

"I'm so glad you have seen the light boy." Zach said with a beaming smile.

"What do you mean…?" Cas' smile faded, confusion now shrouding his view.

"About that Winchester boy…you belong here with your family. I'm glad you finally seen sense and as for your extra curricular activities…it will take a long time to flush the horrendous sins from your being…but God is always forgiving."

His Uncle's words hit Castiel like a ton of bricks, how could he ever believe Zachariah would change and accept Cas' chosen path. Castiel stood up, anger now taking over and he seen red.

"Are you kidding me? I just came here to collect more of my things, I'm not coming home…me and Dean are very much together, I love him…I thought on some level you might be able to see past everything that has happened and welcome your own nephew back into the family…but I should have known better." Cas yelled and shouted in frustration, cursing himself for his own stupidity.

"How DARE you bring your filth back into my home. I don't want to hear your sinful thoughts or words; you disgust me…just when I thought you had come around…just when I thought you had become NORMAL again."

Cas stepped back, the words hitting him hard and stabbing through his heart once again, bad memories flooding back.

"Normal…I am normal. You are just a narrow minded, lonely, misguided old man with a chip on his shoulder." Cas retorted, a look of hurt filling his face and tears reaching the surface.

Zachariah rose up from his seat, a look of pure disgust and hate on his face.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean could feel himself growing angry again and Sam noted his brother's shift in moods.

"What!" Dean growled out through gritted teeth.

"Dean…you still there? Hellooooooooo" Gabe practically sang down the phone.

"Yeah…he has apparently gone to your Uncle's house…to get some things and if he is acting as stupid as he was this morning…he is gonna try to patch things up as well…" Dean gritted out angrily down the phone to Gabriel.

"What? That is not a good idea…Dean Get round there now."

The urgency and stern sound to Gabriel's voice, sent shivers down Dean's spine and his mood switched rapidly from angry to concern.

"Huh…why…what's going on?" Dean asked nervously, his voice now visibly shaking.

"It's just a really bad idea…I got off the phone with Anna last night and apparently Uncle Zach has been informing the entire family about you and Cas, saying he is an abomination and should be strung up for his sins…there is no way he will listen to Cas and I know Zach…he follows through on his word."

With Gabriel's last words hitting Dean hard, he threw the phone to Sam and darted out of the front door.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cas fell to the floor, feeling the sting of Zachariah's hand against his face.

"Don't test me Castiel" Zachariah said, towering over his nephew.

Suddenly Cas felt incredibly vulnerable, shaking and reeling from the shock of what just happened. He couldn't believe what was occurring and every thought in his head was willing himself to get up, but he didn't.

Zachariah dished out two painful kicks to Castiel's stomach and dragged him to his feet, gripping him tightly around the throat.

"Rebellion and betrayal are SINS Castiel…Lucifer rebelled against heaven…Judas betrayed Jesus…you will pay for your vile sins….just…like…them" Zachariah spat out and raised his other hand about to hit Cas, when Dean burst through the front door.

"Get the hell away from him you twisted Son of a bitch. Touch Cas again and I'll end you." Dean snarled out, launching towards Zach who promptly dropped Castiel and stalked towards Dean, meeting him half way.

"You filthy little maggot…how dare you threaten me, in my own home."

Dean felt the blow of Zachariah's fist to his jaw, knocking him backwards and he could immediately taste the metallic trickle of his blood.

"DEAN"

Castiel yelled out and ran towards Dean, every instinct inside of him wanting to protect Dean Winchester.

Zachariah raised his fist, ready to take Cas down…but he was ready for it this time and caught his Uncle's fist in his hand midway. Cas drew back his own fist and punched Zachariah across his jaw, causing him to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. He looked up, raising his own hand to catch the blood trickling from his mouth and stared at his nephew in shock.

Cas stared directly into Zachariah's eyes, full of hate and anger. He snapped out of his intensity when Dean's hand came down lightly on his shoulder.

"Cas…are you alright?"

Turning to Dean, he shook his head slowly and brought a hand up to wipe the blood from Dean's lip.

"Are you?"

"Yeah…I've been dealt worse" Dean let out a small smile, re-assuring Cas.

"Get out of my house…both of you. Don't bother coming back." Zachariah snarled from his position on the floor.

"This isn't over, you sad, sorry son of a bitch…you won't get away with this" Dean growled and led Castiel to the front door.

Cas turned back once more, throwing a cold, hard look at his Uncle and left the house.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They had spent the last 2 hours at the police station giving statements to the cops; John Winchester had insisted his son and Cas reported Zachariah for assault. Dean advised Cas that it was probably for the best, as he didn't want his dad to get too involved…he knew what John was like when he lost his rag and fury had overtaken him when the boys had returned earlier looking worse for wear. It had taken all of Mary's energy and willpower to talk John out of going round and killing Zachariah.

Castiel hadn't spoken much to Dean, when they were finally back home and alone in Dean's room, he finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry Dean"

"What the hell for?" Dean looked up confused.

"Everything…for being so stupid…for not listening to you…you were right about him" Cas said sadly, his gaze dropping to his own feet shuffling on the floor.

"Hey…look at me Cas…" Dean got up and walked across the room, lifting Cas' chin up to meet his eyes.

"…I wish I wasn't right, I didn't want to be right about this. You have NOTHING to be sorry for"

Blue eyes finally met with Green and all Dean could see was hurt. The tears started flowing down Cas' cheeks and Dean pulled him into a tight comforting hug, not being able to hold back his own tears.

"I should…have listened…I should have…" Cas choked out between sobs and collapsed to the floor, taking Dean down with him.

Dean didn't remove his arms from around Cas for even a second, letting himself get dragged to the floor. He ran his hand through Cas' hair and cradled the crying form in his arms, letting his own tears flow freely.

"Shhh its ok Cas…I got you, it's over now"

Dean rocked them back and forth soothingly, never wanting to let go.


	26. Chapter 26

Gabriel slowly opened the door to Castiel's bedroom in the Winchester house.

"Knock, Knock…it's just me Cas, can I come in" Gabriel asked hesitantly.

He took the silent response as a yes and continued into the room, to find his little brother sitting on his bed with knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

Gabriel was quick to note the cut on Cas' lip; he looked so fragile and pale.

"Jeeez Cas, you look terrible…"

Castiel raised his head to look at his brother and frowned.

"Wow…thanks Gabe; you make a guy feel so much better"

"Sorry bro…"

Gabriel gave an apologetic half smile and sat next to Cas.

"…How are you doin?"

Castiel huffed slightly at the question and rolled his eyes.

"How do you think…our Uncle won't accept me for who I am and chooses religion above family, he then tries to 'punish' me for my sins by beating on me and my boyfriend and oh to top it all off, I'm now having to take a week off school to sort out this assault case against my own family member…I'm doing swell."

"Wow dude…you are clearly spending wayyy too much time with Dean Winchester…no need for sarcasm Cas, it doesn't suit you" Gabriel said, his eyes wide and mildly offended at Castiel's abrupt answer.

"I'm…I'm sorry…it's just been a really bad week." Cas sighed, calming down slightly and shrugging. Gabe patted him gently on the shoulder as a sign of comfort and sighed heavily.

"Well you're not gonna like this…but I'm about to make your week a whole lot worse…not out of choice obviously, but thought you should know…"

"Know what exactly?" Cas asked, now fearing the worst possible scenario.

"…just remember you still got me ok…and Anna, we are on your side…"

"What do you mean?"

"…Well Anna told me that Uncle Jimmy and a few other family members are taking Uncle Zach's side in this whole assault case…they believe he did what he did….for good reason"

Castiel's heart dropped, as if one family member wasn't bad enough, now they were all turning on him?

"How could they…I mean….I thought…" Cas stuttered out, not being able to find the right words to express how heartbroken he feels.

"Hey come on now Cas…you still have me and Anna, we are on your side…you know how religious our family is, some of them are almost as bad as Zachariah and some are worse than him…but we don't see them too often, so don't worry ok? You have us…and you have Dean…and the Winchester's…just hold onto that"

Gabriel reached out and placed an arm around his brother's shoulders and trying his best to comfort him. Cas couldn't help further tears spilling down his face and if he had the strength to speak right now, he wouldn't even know what to say.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean sat alone in the school cafeteria, picking at his food. He wasn't hungry at all, he just wanted to be at home with Cas right now, comforting him as best he could and not in school by himself, not being able to concentrate in class or do something as simple as eating his lunch.

This week had been a tough one so far, Dean didn't realise how much he would miss Cas at school, even though he sees him every morning, evening and night…and yet the days were difficult.

He did he best to dodge all of the other student's at the school, especially the ones who still thought it funny to throw snide comments in his direction. Dean did the most dignified thing and ignored every comment and whisper that was clearly about him.

This lonely Wednesday lunch time in the school cafeteria was about to change dramatically.

"I hear he abused him…yeah that totally makes sense…"

Dean perked up, hearing nearby whispers coming from the jock & cheerleaders table.

"Oh my god, no way? Do you think so?"

"Yeah totally…I mean come on why do you think Castiel is off school?"

"Wow you're so right…I heard his Uncle hit him…but it would make sense the whole abuse story…no wonder Castiel has turned out such a freak."

"Always knew there was something weird and incest like about that family…"

Dean sat at his table hearing every last snigger, laugh and nonsense piece of gossip about his Cas and for the first time that week, he lost it.

"YOU DON'T KNOW A FUCKING THING ABOUT IT, SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE HELL UP"

Dean yelled, jumping up out of his chair and sending it flying backwards, he was now stalking over to the gossiping group of students. He could ignore hate comments, gay comments and all the rest alike, but one thing he wouldn't tolerate was gossip about Castiel, especially about the current situation.

"STOP TWISTING THE TRUTH, YOU KNOW FUCK ALL" he continued to yell and the whole cafeteria had been stunned into silence and all focus was on Dean.

"We're just saying what we have heard…" a brave student spoke up, earning him a death glare from Dean, who promptly grabbed the boy by his jacket and pulled him up out of his chair.

"Well don't fucking say a word…do you base your lives on idle gossip? You people are sad, pathetic low lives with nothing better to talk about." Dean said, now lowering his voice. So low in fact he was practically growling. The boy look terrified as Dean's anger took hold.

Dean pushed the boy away, glancing round the room to see everyone looking directly at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" he yelled out and his anger won out.

Dean kicked some empty chairs and grabbed hold of the table throwing it across the cafeteria, causing a few students to run.

"WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE"

He continued throwing tables and chairs across the room, before pushing some students who got in his way.

"Winchester has finally lost the plot"

The familiarity of Gordon's voice behind him, took over Dean like a firestorm and he swung around, grabbing the boy by the t-shirt.

"Don't test me Gordon…you know what will happen." Dean growled

"Take your best shot"

Principal Henricksen was quick to respond, pushing his way into the cafeteria and pulling the boys apart.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, DEAN LET GO OF HIM…"

Henricksen stood between Dean and Gordon, giving Dean a look that could kill.

"My office Winchester…NOW"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"You have to understand where I am coming from Dean. I like you…I truly believe you a good kid…"

Dean had sat in the Principal's office for about 10 minutes, listening to Henricksen ramble on like a counsellor.

"…I do not know what is going on with you and Castiel, I don't listen to school gossip. But it is clear you feel for him, care for him and badly want to protect him…and I get that, it's a noble thing to do…but I'm sure if he cares for you too, that he would not want you getting into trouble…especially on his behalf."

Letting out a defeated sigh, Dean nodded his head in understanding…

*Damn, why does he have to be so right?*

"I know…I just can't control myself sometimes, I'm really sorry."

"Maybe you should see someone…about your anger issues?"

Dean's head shot up at the suggestion and he frowned, shaking his head violently.

"No no no…I'm fine, I don't have 'issues'…really I don't, even though it's probably hard to believe right now…but I swear I don't need counselling of any sort."

"OK…I can't force you to talk to anyone…but I still have to punish you for your actions Dean, for damage to school property and threatening students…" Henricksen sighed, shaking his head.

"…Detention for a month. I don't want to suspend you Dean…but if we end up here for a third time, I'm afraid I'll have no choice."

Dean looked shocked, as crappy as detention was; he was expecting a worse punishment.

"I understand…it won't happen again, I swear this time." Dean said with a nod, half smiling in thanks to the principal and headed out of the office.

He left the office feeling relieved, he was expecting a suspension and all he could think about was how disappointed Cas would be.

Dean hadn't gotten far down the corridor when a voice stopped him.

"Winchester, a word in my office please"

"Coach Campbell…Is there a problem?" Dean asked, spinning round and suddenly feeling incredibly concerned.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The moment Castiel heard the front door close; he was up on his feet and going to greet Dean. As soon as he saw the sad, defeated look on Dean's face, Cas' heart dropped…he knew something was up.

"Dean…what happened, are you alright?"

"Ummm…not really, I have had the worst possible day."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel sighed heavily as he finished hearing about Dean's day from hell.

"You really do need to control yourself…you can't flip every time someone gossips about me…good job you got off lightly."

"Well…not exactly, that isn't the worst part…" Dean said, hanging his head in shame and staring at his joined hands like they were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

"What…"

"Coach Campbell pulled me aside and told me…he told me I have been removed from the swim team…indefinitely."

Castiel's eyes went wide, being on that team meant everything to Dean and immediately Cas was up out of his seat, acting as the comforter for once. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dean, giving him a firm kiss on top of his head.

"I'm so sorry Dean…what did he say?"

"He basically said that the team dynamics were failing because of tension between me and the others…and he couldn't have that affecting the tournament, so it would be best to remove me to prevent further 'incident'" Dean sighed, shaking his head and gripping onto Cas tightly.

Cas sighed along with Dean, feeling both sad and slightly disappointed all at once.

"You need to go and speak to your parent's Dean…"

Dean pulled back from Cas and frowned.

"They're gonna kill me! Ah man…I can't…maybe if I just don't say anything…"

"Go and speak to them…the sooner the better." Cas said, half smiling in comfort and giving Dean a final kiss on the head.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam walked into the kitchen not too long after he saw his mom and dad emerge. He had seen the looks of disappointment on their faces and he knew why, as Cas told Sam everything.

The sight that met Sam as he walked in was a very exhausted and upset looking Dean, who had his head in his hands and sat rigidly at the kitchen table.

"Dean…"

Sam walked over, taking a seat next to his brother and placing a hand on his back.

"Cas told me what happened…I'm sorry…how did mom and dad take it?"

Dean looked over to Sam, tears present in his eyes – he hated disappointing his parents.

"Not good…they're 'disappointed' in me. I'd sooner they yell, scream and shout…but I guess I should know better than anyone, that gets you nowhere."

Sam patted Dean on the back and gave him a sad smile.

"I get it…you were protecting Cas…ok not the BEST way to go about it, but I'm not disappointed…I'm proud of you for standing up to them."

Dean met his brother's eyes and he felt moved, how did his younger brother always know the right thing to say.

"Thanks Sammy…I appreciate that and for what its worth, I'm proud of you too…just don't turn out like me, continue being your own nerdy little self and you will be fine." Dean said, managing a small laugh at the end.

"Hey…I'm trying to have a moment here…"

"You know I don't do chick flick moments…you know me better than that."

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

Leaning forward, Sam gave his brother a tight hug and pulled back smiling at Dean. The older Winchester was taken back by the hug, but appreciated it none the less and returned the smile in which Sam gave him in that moment.

They had a silent, mutual understanding of each other and Dean watched as Sam left the kitchen.

Castiel appeared in the doorway of the kitchen after Sam had left. Dean looked up, now smiling tight lipped and looking deep in thought.

"Everything OK?" Cas asked quietly.

Dean got up and headed over to his boyfriend, taking Cas' hands into his own and smiling at him.

"You know what…I think it will be."


	27. Chapter 27

Dean drove his beloved impala up the windy uphill roads, leading him and Cas to an unknown location.

"Where are we going?"

"Just thought we could get out for a little while" Dean said, throwing a sideways smile at Cas.

"Dean…it's 10 o' clock at night…"

"Yeah well, change of scenery…beats staring at the same four walls in the evening right?"

Cas eyed Dean suspiciously from the passenger seat and nodded his head slowly in agreement.

"I guess so"

As they reached the top of the road, Dean took a right and pulled up near the edge of a cliff overlooking the town.

"Oh god…you're not going to suggest doing a Thelma and Louise re-enactment…things aren't that bad Dean." Cas said with a heavy sigh, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Dean laughed at Cas' reference and shook his head.

"No…definitely not… this is the…ummm…the local make out point." Dean said, quietly and feeling slightly embarrassed for bringing Cas to such a cliché place.

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean and frowned slightly.

"OK…as much as the making out part appeals to me…I don't really think bringing me to a spot where you have brought previous conquests is really the right way to…"

"No…no…you don't get it…I have never brought anyone here, I usually come here alone…" Dean panicked for a second, rushing out his words.

"OK…that makes it even creepier…" Cas said, his eyes wide with amusement.

"Come on man…I'm trying here, just listen ok?"

Cas let out a small laugh and nodded his head for Dean to continue.

"This was always my place…somewhere I could come and gather my thoughts and get away from everything. I always loved the drive up here…just me and my baby…and this…it's awesome, you gotta see…come on." Dean beamed and sighed dreamily, motioning for Cas to get out of the car.

Castiel followed as Dean got out of the car and sat on the hood of the impala, patting the car bonnet next to him for Cas to take a seat. Cas sat beside Dean and followed his gaze, which was now overlooking the entire town, all lit up below them.

"Isn't it awesome? Highest point in the entire town…you can see everything up here and night time is the best, all the lights, the stars…it's good for escaping…I figured we needed to do exactly that."

Nodding slowly in agreement, Cas overlooked the town below and his lips quirked up into a smile.

"You're right…it's beautiful…and I'm the first person you have brought here?"

"Yep…believe me; I wouldn't share this with anyone else." Dean said, turning to grin at Cas.

Castiel smiled shyly, but continued looking at the sight below them, getting lost in the bright lights.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

45 minutes had passed; Dean and Cas had spent their time lying on the hood of the impala and star gazing. They talked for a long while about silly random things, but conversation never got too heavy.

Dean was desperate to know how Cas was coping, he hadn't said much about his family situation since Gabriel's revelation two weeks ago and that worried Dean greatly.

He had just finished telling Cas about one of the pranks he pulled on Sammy, both of them were doubled over laughing and as the laughing quieted down, Dean turned his head to look at Cas.

"Cas…"

Castiel smiled, turning his head to look at Dean.

"Dean…"

"You are happy…right?"

Cas looked taken back by the question, a frown now replacing his smile

"What do you mean…"

"I mean with me…with life….everything. I know these past few months have been the hardest yet, you have practically lost all of your family and that is down to me and our relationship…I just need to know you're happy." Dean said lightly, a sad look gracing his features.

A small smile quirked the corner of Cas' lips and he took hold of Dean's hand, joining it with his own.

"These past few months may have been hard Dean…but they have also been the happiest time of my life, I have you and I don't regret a single second. If I had the chance to do it over…I'd do it exactly the same."

Dean smiled, tears filling his eyes and looked down at their joined hands.

"But your family…"

"They're idiots, narrow minded and I'm ashamed to call them family right now. It's been tough…but I would be broken and alone without you. I was incredibly unhappy as a kid, forced into attending church, losing my mom and dad and being shipped off to different family members. But when Gabriel and I landed on Zachariah's doorstep my life changed, he was mean and strict…but I met you and my life was instantly better."

Dean looked sad as Cas' spoke about his lonely childhood.

"How so?"

"Are you joking? You taught me everything…how to be a kid, how to play outside…how to kiss…you were my best friend Dean, still are. When I lost you…I went back into my shell and I was the most unhappy I had been in a very long time…now you're back…I feel whole again." Cas said with a genuine heart felt smile and gripping Dean's hand tighter.

"Good, I'm glad…and just so you know, I've never been this happy before…I don't know what I would do without you." Dean said shyly, smiling and leaning over to kiss Cas softly on the cheek.

Before Dean could pull back, Cas brought a free hand up to the back of Dean's neck and pulled him back down for a proper kiss.

Their lips met softly, electricity shooting through their bodies and it always surprised them both that a simple kiss could still cause such a reaction within them.

Cas smiled against the kiss and pulled Dean closer, so he was now propped up on his elbow hovering over Cas, other hand flat against Cas' chest and rubbing lightly.

They deepened the kiss further, tongues now massaging slowly together in a slow sensual kiss and Dean moved his hand lower, rubbing circles with his thumb as he goes further down Castiel's body.

As Dean's hand reaches Cas' lower stomach, a low frustrated moan sounds out from Castiel's lips as they kiss and Dean is lost in the moment.

He moves his hand lower once more and rubs Castiel slowly over the crotch area of his Jeans, feeling the hardening beneath his hand. Cas moans against Dean's mouth and bucks his hips up into Dean's hand.

"Dean…" he sounds out quietly, almost breathlessly against Dean's mouth.

Hearing Cas' frustrated plea, Dean nods and slowly gets off the hood of the car pulling Cas with him.

"Back of the car" Dean says in a low, gravely voice and leads Castiel to the car door where they get inside and into the back seat.

Cas can feel himself tingling all over with excitement, he is surprised Dean hasn't suggested sex in the impala before now and Cas isn't about to turn it down.

As soon as they're inside, Cas drags Dean closer and continues to kiss him, now with more urgency and excitement. He lets his fingers run down Dean's t-shirt covered chest and landing on his hips pulling Dean closer again.

Clothes are soon lost, Dean is quick to peel every last layer off Cas until he is fully naked and Cas lies back against the car seat.

Dean removes his t-shirt and lets Cas push off his jeans and boxers, leaving him to join Cas naked.

Dean hovers above Castiel, leaning down to capture another kiss and Cas let's his hands find Dean's back, sweeping them down feeling every last rippling muscle under his touch.

Both boys moan at the sensation, as their now fully erect cocks rub together, pre-cum making it easier to slide against each other and cause better friction.

Cas pushes his body up against Dean's forcing them into a sitting position and he clumsily attempts to reverse their current places.

"Cas…?"

"I need to be inside you Dean, please…let me"

Dean pulled back momentarily, a nervous feeling immediately spreading through his system and yet he felt excited at the same time, he had yet to play bottom in this relationship but he trusted Cas.

Nodding his head, Dean helped Cas reverse their position so he was now lying on the back seat, with Cas on top and oh he loved it.

Castiel felt the adrenaline racing through his body; he finally got the upper hand which wasn't easy with Dean Winchester. He immediately connected their lips once more, before slowly brushing his lips down against Dean's jaw and peppering small kisses along the line.

Cas moved lower placing open mouthed kisses on Dean's neck and over his Adam's apple and sucking at the flesh wanting to leave his mark.

"Shit Cas…" Dean moaned out, letting Cas do whatever he liked and gently running his hands through Cas' hair.

Moving lower again Cas kissed at Dean's bare chest and swirled a tongue around his nipple, earning a loud moan of satisfaction from Dean. Cas smiled proudly and continued lower until he reached Dean's erection.

Over the past few months Cas had now done this numerous times, his first time giving Dean a blowjob seemed far behind him and he knew exactly what to do to make Dean moan.

Cas gripped Dean at the base of his cock and ran his tongue up the underside of his length, before swirling his tongue around the tip and lapping up the liquid gathered there.

"Oh fuck Cas…" Dean moaned, bucking his hips towards Cas' face, but the older boy held Dean's hip tightly with one hand and pushed him back down.

Dean looked down breathless and met with Cas' eyes, as he took all of Dean into his mouth and sucked hard. He kept contact with Dean's eyes and as much as Dean wanted to throw his head back in pleasure, he couldn't tear his gaze away. Watching Cas do such dirty things to him was a major turn on.

Cas pulled his mouth off Dean, who whimpered from the loss and pouted, yet his eyes remained glued to Cas as he watched him slide his face lower between his legs…

And Dean saw nothing but stars in his eyes, the feel of Cas' tongue in the most intimate places, getting him prepared was almost too much and he threw his head back against the car seat, his eyes rolling around in his head from the new sensation and feeling slightly dizzy.

Breaking out of his haze slightly when Cas' face appeared in front of Dean's, a small knowing smirk on his face and Dean could now feel Cas' erection nudging against his entrance.

"You ready…?"

"Yeah…more ready than I'll ever be." Dean breathed out, feeling himself tense up slightly.

Cas placed a kiss on the end of Dean's nose lovingly, before slowly and carefully sliding inside of Dean. The tightness was incredibly overwhelming for Cas and he almost froze, worried that he would last seconds.

Dean hissed and scrunched his face up, the pain was searing but still bearable and he encouraged Cas to move further in. Cas gave them both a minute before he fully pushed inside of Dean and stopped, letting him adjust.

"It's alright Dean…just relax, it will pass I promise." Cas re-assured Dean, stroking the side of his face, while trying to keep himself together.

When he felt Dean relax, Cas attempted to move and found a rhythm they both melted into, slowly sliding in and out of Dean. Cas angled his hips slightly and reached his arms under Dean's knees, lifting them a bit higher and holding onto Dean's ass as he pushed in again.

Dean let out a long, hard moan at the new position.

"Ohhh God yes, Cas that feels so fucking good"

Cas had hit the right spot and continued in that position, being sure to hit it every single time.

"Harder Cas…faster…please…ohhh god….CAS!" Dean moaned and writhed under Castiel's control as he picked up the pace.

Cas moaned and called out Dean's name, burying his head in Dean's neck as he pushed in and out of him.

"Fuck…Dean…I'm gonna come…"

Dean reached down to pay his own erection some attention, slowly pumping his cock matching the rhythm of Cas' thrusts.

"Ohhh CAS!" Dean yelled out, spilling into his own hand and bucking up further onto Castiel.

Sending Cas over the edge and causing him to reach his own orgasm and moan Dean's name loudly as the sensations swept through his body and he rode out the after shocks slowly, before falling onto Dean.

The intensity of the situation crowded them, it was the closest Cas and Dean had ever felt to each other and they huddled close together in the back seat.

Cas was shaking from the aftermath, feeling the rush of adrenaline, sex and love all at once.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Dean lightly rubbing circles on Cas' arm as he held him close to his chest. Cas could feel a single tear run down his own cheek and the emotion took him over, everything he had been through lately building up inside of him was finally spilling out. In that precise moment, he realised just how much he needed Dean and never wanted to let go.

"Dean…if I ever lost you…I don't think I'd survive, it would end me…finish me off…I couldn't cope." Cas said, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he lay against Dean.

"Don't you dare speak like that…I'm not going anywhere, OK?" Dean re-assured, bringing Castiel's head up so he could lock eye contact.

Cas gave a tight lipped smile and nodded slowly, before resting his head back on Dean.

Dean pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.

"This…this is forever…you're my forever."


	28. Chapter 28

"This Sucks!"

"Come on Dean, you need to pick up extra credit after being kicked off the swim team, you want to get into college right?"

Dean shrugged lazily and pouted, he wasn't really sure what he wanted anymore.

Castiel had insisted on helping Dean Study every night of the week, especially now that Principal Henricksen had assigned Dean to a new class to gain the extra credit he needed and it just so happened the new class was 'Algebra'.

"But I hate algebra…I don't understand ANY of it"

Cas sighed and shook his head in frustration.

"That's why I'm here…but you're not making it easy…maybe if you actually paid attention to what I'm saying…"

"Pft…and what do I get in return huh?" Dean huffed in response.

"The extra credit you need for college…isn't that enough?"

Dean rolled his eyes like a naughty school boy and kicked his legs back and forth under the table, hitting the chair opposite with force each time.

"DEAN STOP" Cas yelled in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

He looked at Cas completely un-phased by his yelling and stopped kicking his legs.

"Fine…I'll stop…what do I get if I'm a good boy?" Dean smirked and leant forward, rubbing a hand across Cas' thigh seductively.

"Dean this really isn't the time…come on, concentrate" Cas demanded, trying to keep a serious expression, as he felt Dean's hand rise further up his leg.

"How can I concentrate when my teacher is this damn hot…?" Dean drawled out, a seductive grin now spreading across his face.

He pushed his hand higher up Cas' thigh, teasingly running his fingers along the inside of his leg and watched as Cas fought to stay focused, his eyes now rolling back in his head.

"Dean…not now…you really would do anything to get out of studying, wont you?" Cas said with a shaky breath, as he felt Dean's hand cup his now growing erection through his sweat pants and he jumped slightly at the contact.

"Yep most definitely and at least this way we both come out of it satisfied" Dean smirked, pushing his palm harder against Cas' crotch.

Cas moaned loudly, but forced his eyes open trying to regain some sort of dignity and focus. He snapped back to attention and it took all his willpower to slap Dean's hand away, which resulted in a pouty looking Dean and a now incredibly frustrated Castiel…he would deal with Dean later.

"No…we need to get through this, so pay attention"

"Yes sir…will I get a spanking for being a naughty boy?" Dean smirked again, comically wiggling his eyebrows and Cas couldn't help but laugh.

"See me after class, Winchester"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"You know if college doesn't work out boy, you could always come and work for me in the garage."

"Thanks Uncle Bobby, it's definitely something to consider…especially since I'm probably gonna flunk algebra…even with Castiel's help."

Uncle Bobby always visited the Winchesters on a Thursday evening, he wasn't actually their Uncle but he was definitely family to them. Bobby and John ran the local car garage, after going into business together a few years back and they have known each other all their lives.

"You will get there Dean…" John encouraged, patting his son on the arm before getting up to go and help Mary prepare dinner.

Bobby, Dean, Sam and Cas sat around the dining room table discussing possible options, Dean wanted to go to college but he was happy to know if all else failed, the family business was an option.

"Please go to college Dean…"

"Why are you so desperate for me to go off to college Sammy? You're the smart kid of the family…"

"…Because I really couldn't put up with more sleepless nights for the next few years. You and Cas aren't exactly quiet, the walls are way too thin and I'll be damaged for life if I have to listen to much more" Sam whined.

Bobby almost choked on his water; both Cas and Dean's eyes widened and Dean kicked Sam hard under the table, glaring at him.

"OW!" Sam complained, grabbing his calf in pain and sending Dean his best possible bitch face in return.

"I'm gonna see if they need any help in the kitchen" Bobby said, clearing his throat and getting up from the table. He knew about Cas and Dean and was very accepting about the relationship, but he really didn't need to hear about the details.

"SAM…what the hell are you playing at? Know when to shut up" Dean snarled.

Cas sat at the table feeling embarrassed at Sam's admission, especially in front of Bobby and could feel his face flushing.

"Fine…but at least promise to keep it down in future…then I won't have to complain about it."

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded, looking over to a very embarrassed Cas and a small smile crept over his face in amusement.

"It's not funny Dean…" Cas said, watching Dean's smile appear.

"It's a little funny"

"No it's not" Sam and Cas spoke at the same time, which made Dean, hold his hands up in surrender.

"Jeeez OK…not funny."

Dean chuckled to himself, earning another glare from his brother and his boyfriend.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Dean Maybe we shouldn't…Sam said…"

"I heard what Sam said…I don't really care. The kid will learn…he can put on some music or cover his ears or something."

Dean smirked, continuing to kiss and nip at Cas' bare neck.

"Dean…you remember what tomorrow is right?"

"You really do pick the most inconvenient times to talk…" Dean huffed in frustration.

He continued to shower Cas with kisses on his neck, ignoring his last comment.

"It's going to be all over the school, will you be alright?" Cas asked, concern in his voice.

"I'll be alright if you shut the hell up…all I wanna hear out of your hot little mouth right now is either dirty talk or moaning my name." Dean snapped, he went to kiss Cas but was stopped by Castiel's hand covering his mouth.

"Dean…stop avoiding the topic, speak to me."

He sighed heavily and pulled himself off Cas, rolling to lay by his side.

"I'll be fine…I just won't go near the gym tomorrow…I'll avoid at all costs"

"But it's the final swim tournament for the senior year…it will be everywhere, banners, flyers…everyone will be talking about it"

"Jeeez Cas a little bit of tact? I'm well aware thank you. Look…I will be fine, sure it will suck 'cause I should be there but hey…nothing I can do about it now."

Cas looked over to Dean sadly, he knew Dean would feel it tomorrow and he knew just how much it would have meant to Dean to be in the final showdown for the swim team.

He looked at Cas' sad gaze and rolled his eyes, pulling his boyfriend close.

"Honest…I'll be fine, quit worrying about me." Dean re-assured.

Dean leant over, placing a soft kiss on Cas' lips and pulled him closer.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean had avoided the hype all day…problem was he had avoided Cas too and he had no idea where Dean was when the end of the day rolled around.

"Sam...Hey, have you seen Dean?" Cas asked the younger Winchester, who was now approaching the lockers.

"Nope…I thought you guys were staying behind for a while in the library for a mini study session?"

"We're supposed to…but I can't find him anywhere."

"Maybe he got held up or something. I gotta run Cas…I'm going to Jess' house, her mom is picking us up straight from school." Sam shrugged and headed out of the school exit.

"Yeah sure…have fun, later." Cas said, with a dismissive wave of his hand and his eyes frantically darting around the corridor looking for Dean.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean sat amongst the crowd in the stands, he swore to Cas and to himself that he would avoid the swim tournament, but part of him still wanted to be there…even if it was just to watch.

He watched on from the stands, as his former team mates won the tournament and celebrated below. A crushing feeling landed on Dean's heart and he couldn't help feeling slightly depressed at the thought he should be down there with them.

Dean remained seated as the crowd let out, until the swimming area was finally empty and he sat looking longingly down onto the pool below.

"Thought I might find you here…just hoped I was wrong"

Castiel sat beside Dean and followed his gaze, looking down onto the pool.

"Thought it might help…coming here today, being here to see the team make school history…turns out I feel worse than ever"

"I told you not to come Dean…you shouldn't be here"

Dean sighed heavily and glanced towards Cas.

"Yeah well…"

Cas looked over to Dean, a frown appearing on his face.

"Come on Dean…we should go"

Huffing out a humourless laugh, Dean stood up and threw his hands in the air.

"I should have been there today…in that pool, swimming alongside the team…I DESERVED to be in this tournament and to have it all taken away, so close…"

"I knew you weren't ok with it..." Cas sighed sadly, shaking his head.

"Of course I'm not OK with it…what the hell did you expect? That moment today…that celebration…it was supposed to be MINE…4 years in the god damn making, working towards that moment and now…"

Castiel stood up to Dean's level and frowned angrily.

"Don't snipe at me Dean…I'm trying to be supportive here…"

"Well maybe I don't need support…Just leave me alone, I don't wanna do this right now…" Dean snapped, turning his back on Cas.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Please Cas…just go away…"

Cas grabbed Dean by the arm, forcing him to turn around.

"No…come on, what's on your mind Dean…what is it that you can't do right now?"

"THIS…alright, I don't wanna get into another argument…the way I feel today, the way I feel right now…I resent you."

Cas stared back in shock, hurt flooding over his face.

"What?" he asked quietly

"THIS…YOU…I resent it, all of it. Today…seeing them win without me, makes me realise just how much I've lost this year…and you should feel the same – you have lost a hell of a lot more than me. Don't you ever just think to yourself that life would have been easier if we had just not done this…"

A silent tear rolled down Cas' cheek.

"No…not for a second. But if that's how you feel…then what are we doing here Dean?"

"I love you…I don't want to resent you…I don't…believe me! But sometimes…I think life would have been easier if I didn't love you so god damn much."

"Well…let me make it easier for you Dean. Goodbye"

Cas turned and ran out of the gym.


	29. Chapter 29

Castiel had practically ran to the place he now called home, darting past Mary and running upstairs, locking himself in his room.

As soon as he slammed the door shut behind him, Cas fell to the floor in a heap and tried to hold back choking sobs.

Cas felt as though he couldn't breathe, his breaths coming out in short rapid pants and his entire body shook violently, trying to fight off an oncoming panic attack.

Tears flooded from his eyes and blurred his vision, Castiel held tightly onto his stomach, feeling as though he could vomit at any second. Every inch of his body and soul hurt and right at that moment he felt as though he could curl up and die.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean parked up in the driveway, having spent the whole drive sobbing and cursing himself for being such a dick to Cas.

He needed to make it up to Castiel…AGAIN, unfortunately for Dean it was becoming a regular occurrence and he found himself wondering what exactly he has ever done to deserve Cas in his life.

Dean wiped his eyes clean of tears and got out of the car, going inside the house. Mary was immediately in front of Dean, concern filling her features.

"Did something happen between you and Castiel?"

"We had a fight…"

"He came rushing through that door like a bat out of hell Dean…ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. I have been knocking for a while now and he won't reply. Go and sort this out right now…you know how fragile he is…"

Dean felt a huge pang of guilt push through him and he nodded his head in agreement with his mom, before running upstairs to speak to Cas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

When Dean reached Cas' door, he knocked lightly.

"Cas…We need to talk, open the door"

No reply

"Cas…please"

Nothing

"Castiel please, I'm begging you open the door…"

Dean leant his ear against the door, he could hear the sounds of rapid breathing and choked sobs.

"Cas…are you alright in there? Please I'm worried…can you open the door?"

The door lock clicked open and Dean pushed inside, shutting the door behind him.

The sight that greeted him was Castiel kneeling on the floor, fighting for his breath and fighting back tears. He looked dazed and unfocused, his whole body shaking.

Dean was immediately beside him on the floor, he cupped Cas' face with both of his hands and trying to get Cas to focus.

"Hey…Cas….Cas…come on buddy, you with me? Just breathe OK…"

Panic flooded through Dean and he was tempted to call down for his mom. He had never dealt with anyone in this state before.

Cas met with Dean's eyes, looking slightly panicked himself and grabbing as best he could, holding onto Dean's t-shirt.

"It's alright Cas I'm here now…just breathe, calm down…breathe."

Not wanting to crowd Cas too much, Dean placed a hand on the small of his back and rubbed soothing circles, while trying to calm Castiel down.

"Do you need anything…nod for yes…"

Cas shook his head In response, as his breathing slowed down a little and he stopped shaking. Dean continued to rub soothing circles down Cas' back and his other hand brushed through Cas' hair, trying to calm him down further.

"Dean…" Cas whispered, in an almost croaky and broken breath.

"Yeah…I'm here baby, not going anywhere. Are you OK? You sure you don't need anything…"

"I'm OK…just need a minute…"

Dean continued his calming actions, while he watched Castiel's breathing slowly return to normal and colour return to his face.

"God Cas…you scared me…don't ever do that again" Dean sighed out a breath of relief.

"Thought you didn't care…"

Dean shook his head and inwardly cursing himself, he really didn't mean to take any of his anger out on Cas and now he felt worse than ever after seeing how Castiel was suffering.

"Of course I care…"

"But you wish you didn't."

"Never…look I'm so sorry, I should never have said them things to you. I didn't mean it…I don't resent you, I was just in a bad place and I need to learn to think before I speak."

Cas pushed himself away from Dean and slowly tried to find his feet, making his way over to the bed to sit down.

Dean got up and followed, sitting beside him and trying to get as close as possible.

"Sorry…seems to be a word you use too often Dean…"

"You're right…I know. I'm so fucking selfish…I hate myself right now, my problems…they're nothing compared to what you have gone through and I feel like the worlds biggest jack ass…I shouldn't take it out on you…please Cas you gotta believe me…"

"But you resent me…I don't want you to resent me Dean…"

"NO I don't…I really don't…I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're the best thing to happen in my life. I love you more than anything and I couldn't live without you…I'm an idiot…a selfish idiot…and I don't deserve you."

Castiel fought back a fresh batch of tears, but he had no energy to cry anymore.

"I always forgive you Dean…because I'm that kind of person. I can't physically cry anymore…I can't go on hurting anymore…if this kind of thing is going to happen every time you have a bad day…I don't know if I can handle it…"

Dean grabbed Cas' hands, cradling them in his own and tears now flowing freely.

"Please Cas…I need you please…I'm so sorry…"

He brought Cas' hands up to his lips and kissed them, before leaning in and kissing Cas' cheek, neck, forehead, jaw…anywhere he could find.

"Please…please…" Dean chanted between kisses, his tears falling at a fast pace.

Cas stayed completely still, letting Dean kiss him and feeling just how much Dean needed him in that moment.

"I couldn't handle it Dean…but…I couldn't handle being away from you either. There's no way I'd survive without you…but things have to change. I cant take anymore hurt in my life…"

Dean leaned back and let out a huge sigh of relief, as his tears continued flowing. He cupped Cas' face and forced him to meet his eyes.

"I promise you…no more hurt. You have been through enough…Thank you Cas…Thank you so much…I love you"

Dean rambled, before placing a long, loving Kiss on Castiel's lips and letting his now happy, relieved tears flow down his cheeks.

"I love you too Dean…I love you so much it hurts"

Cas whispered against Dean's lips, before pulling him back in for a passionate kiss.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel lay asleep in Dean's arms, Dean couldn't sleep, so settled for cuddling his boyfriend closely and running his fingers lightly through his hair.

There was a light knock on the door and Mary entered the room cautiously.

She noted that Castiel was asleep and smiled at Dean.

"Everything Ok?" She whispered to Dean, trying not to wake Cas up.

"It is now..." He smiled and looked down at Cas.

Slowly moving Castiel aside, determined not to wake him. Dean placed his sleeping form on the bed and motioned for his mom to go outside into the hall.

Dean left Cas to sleep and followed his mom out.

"I nearly lost him tonight"

"Oh honey…but is everything sorted now?" Mary soothed, placing a loving arm around Dean's shoulders.

"God I hope so…I'm such an idiot sometimes. You should have seen him mom…he was having a panic attack, all off the back of a stupid argument that shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Oh my gosh, is he ok now? Maybe we should call someone…"

"No he's ok…I managed to calm him down…but I feel like a monster. It should never have happened like that or at all. I don't wanna lose him…I broke down at the mere thought of it…what should I do?"

Mary sighed, smiling sympathetically at her eldest son and pulled him into a loving hug.

"It's all part of growing up and being in an adult relationship. Don't let him slip away from you honey, be there to support him and more importantly let HIM support you too…it's a two way street."

"Then I guess I need to learn how to grow up…I'm not gonna lose him" Dean nodded in agreement.

"Good boy…you two will make it, I know it. Just take everything in your stride, whatever comes your way good or bad…take it on TOGETHER." Mary soothed, smiling calmly at Dean.

"Me and Cas against the world, huh?" Dean laughed lightly and smiled back at his mom.

"Exactly…and the world doesn't stand a chance. You two are made for each other sweetie. I know it."

Mary placed a tender kiss on Dean's cheek and motioned for him to go back and take care of Cas.

"Angel's are watching over you both. You will be alright."

"Thanks Mom"

Dean smiled and visibly relaxed, heading back into Cas' room to be by his side for the remainder of the night.


	30. Chapter 30

Dean groaned loudly, letting his head thump on the dining room table with an audible bang and kept it there, refusing to move.

"I don't want to know…"

"Dean, just open the envelope already" Cas sighed and prodded Dean.

The past few months had gotten better for Dean and Cas, they are happier than ever and Cas had put in a lot of hours, encouraging and helping Dean to score his extra credit for school in the run up to their final exams. But Dean wasn't convinced he had passed, the final results were in and Dean was point blank refusing to look.

"I don't wanna…I know I did bad Cas, you know this…hell you have been the one teaching me these past couple of months. I suck at academics!"

Castiel sighed again and shook his head at Dean's lack of optimism.

"No…see that's were you and I disagree, you really picked it up Dean. I think you have passed just fine, trust me. I believe in you."

Dean finally raised his head to look at Cas, putting on his best pouty face and rolled his eyes.

"Pft…easy for you to say, you passed with flying colours…"

"Dean…" Cas said in a low warning tone, causing him to shiver and roll his eyes again.

"Fine…why do you have to believe in me so god damn much huh?" Dean grumbled, snatching the envelope from Cas' hands.

Castiel had passed his exams with an impossibly good score, which probably meant an instant accepting to all the best colleges in the country and that worried Dean, he wanted the best for Cas but was hoping he would stick around and stay with him. Long distance never worked for relationships.

Dean tore into the envelope and swallowed hard, not wanting to look at the contents. He paused and turned to Cas, his best puppy dog eyes on display.

"Cas…I…I can't look…can you just tell me the bad news?" Dean stuttered, holding the piece of paper out to Cas with a shaky hand.

Rolling his eyes, Cas took the paper from Dean and read the results. Dean couldn't even look at his boyfriend, keeping his eyes tightly shut and breathing heavily into his hands.

"Oh my god…"

Dean groaned again, hearing Cas' exclamation and refused to open his eyes.

"Dean, you passed!"

Cracking one careful eye open, Dean peered at an excited looking Castiel;

"What?"

"You passed…you did it Dean"

His eyes flew open wide in shock and his jaw dropped open, he quickly fumbled and removed the paper from Cas' hands, staring down at his results right there in black and white.

"How the hell…I actually passed…"

"You did…I knew you could do it Dean," Cas smiled widely and proudly.

Dean bolted up suddenly from his seat and punched the air in excitement, before dragging Castiel up from his own seat and heaving him into a death grip hug.

"I can't freakin believe this Cas…I PASSED"

Cas hugged him back and chuckled at Dean's happiness.

"I'm so proud of you…but Dean…"

"Yeah?" he said, smiling happily and swaying Cas around in his arms.

"I do need…to breathe…"

"Oh shit sorry…excitement got the better of me" Dean pulled away from Cas instantly, who let out a small choking cough and laughed.

"Understandable"

Dean calmed himself slightly, but when Sam walked into the room his excitement picked up again and he lunged for his unexpecting little brother.

"SAMMY! I FREAKIN PASSED"

He yelled loudly, startling Sam who immediately backed away in shock. Dean grabbed his little brother and was swinging him around as best he could.

"Dean, what the….put me down….DEAN"

Cas laughed at the exchange and shrugged at Sam, who was looking to him for some sort of help or guidance. Dean finally placed Sam back on his feet and ruffled his hair excitedly.

"I Passed Sammy…my final exams, I passed them all…who says you're the only smart one in the family huh!"

Now that Sam had time to fully process what Dean meant, a big smile lit up his face and he now leapt forward, hugging his older brother in a more civilised manner.

"Dean…that's amazing. I knew you could do it, congrats" Sam beamed proudly and pulled away.

"Mom and Dad are gonna be over the moon Dean"

"I hope so…I mean it's not an amazing pass, but it's a pass."

The three boys celebrated happily for an hour before John and Mary arrived home, when Dean finally broke the news to them they couldn't have been happier and John took them all out for a celebratory dinner.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"That was fun, but man I'm stuffed"

Dean sighed lazily with a big toothy grin plastered on his face, as he sat back on the hood of his impala.

"Same…It was the perfect way to celebrate your success…" Cas smiled, following Dean's actions and leaning back.

"Hey…OUR success, you passed too remember and with a hell of a score Mister!"

"It wasn't that impressive Dean…"

"Oh shut up…you know it was."

Dean chuckled and lightly elbowed Cas in his side, before returning his attention to the clear night sky.

"I like sitting on the impala…just looking at the stars." Cas sighed happily.

Turning his head to the side, Dean watched Cas' expressions as he stared up at the stars and couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked. Dean reached a hand down and locked their fingers together.

"Yeah…I could stay here forever…me and my two babies" Dean chuckled at the last part and tugged playfully on Cas' hand.

"It concerns me that I come into the same category as your car…" Cas scowled slightly in Dean's direction, before breaking into a small smile.

Dean laughed and leant over placing a timid kiss on Cas' cheek, before returning to his laid back position.

Amongst all the excitement, Dean couldn't help hearing that annoying voice in the back of his head that told him Cas might go on to a better college and leave him behind, it felt like the ideal moment for Dean to voice his concerns. He coughed awkwardly and his expression turned serious, as he continued to look at the sky.

"Hey Cas…I'm not well up on this kinda thing but…with a result like yours, surely that means a LOT of colleges around the country would be fighting for a student like you…right?"

Castiel heard the concern behind Dean's voice and pulled on his hand lightly, forcing him to face Cas.

"Dean…I'm not going anywhere, I have already chosen to stay here and attend college…"

He turned to face Cas, shaking his head slightly and huffing a small, sad laugh.

"But…this could be the making of you…a new state, a new life away from troublesome family, a new start, a new adventure. You're better than this town Cas."

Cas squeezed Dean's hand tightly and cupped his face with a free hand.

"But…all of that is insignificant unless you are by my side. I wouldn't start a new life or a new adventure without you Dean."

"I'm holding you back…"

"No…never. You have gotten me this far and I'm not leaving. I will have a new adventure…together, with you." Cas smiled and leant in to give Dean a long, soft and re-assuring kiss on the lips.

Dean hummed in response, smiling up at Cas and stroking a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life"

He pulled Cas down for another kiss. Dean pulling Cas on top of him, deepening the kiss and dragging his fingers roughly through Cas' hair, lightly scratching his scalp making Cas moan in pleasure.

Dean laughed breaking the kiss, mumbling against Cas' skin as he moved his mouth to Cas' exposed neck and kissing his way down.

"Hmmm I never did thank you…"

"For what…" Cas breathed out, his eyes rolling back into his head at the pleasure.

"Helping me pass my exams…it's all thanks to you and you're awesome tutoring skills…private lessons…" Dean chuckled, between places soft kisses on Cas' neck.

"Dean…we are outside your house…on your driveway…in the street…is now really a good time…" Cas moaned between his words, trying to keep a little dignity.

"Give the neighbours something else to gossip about…" Dean chuckled

"Dean…" Cas warned and lightly slapped Dean's arm.

"Alright…it can wait. Spoil sport…" He laughed lightly, giving Cas a final kiss, before he moved off Dean and lay beside him.

"…So these new adventures we are gonna have…do tell…"

Cas looked over to Dean in surprise and shrugged.

"I didn't have a definite plan…but I'm sure we will have some adventures…our crazy plan for a road trip when we were younger was pretty awesome…probably need a ton of money though…"

Dean looked back to meet Cas' eyes and shook his head.

"Not totally crazy…we could still do it…one day."

They both sighed heavily and dreamy smiles planted on their faces.

"One day" Cas repeated.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"I KNOW WHAT OUR NEXT ADVENTURE IS"

Dean burst into Cas' room, yelling loudly the next morning and startling Cas out of his sleep.

"Deeeeeeeean let me sleep! It's a Saturday…"

He jumped excitedly on Cas' bed and ruffled his hair.

"Its nearing the end of senior year…you know what that means right…"

Cas opened his eyelids, they felt heavy and he was still half asleep.

"No…what?"

"Only the best freakin PARTY of the millennium…"

He grumbled again at the word party, pulling his blanket up over his head.

"PROM! FREAKIN SENIOR PROM"

Cas finally pulled his blanket off his face, sighing heavily and covering his ears with both hands.

"Dean…you're so loud…and I'm not going to prom."

His face dropped immediately at Cas' words and Dean frowned, a confused look flooding his face.

"What? How can you not go to Prom…it's PROM"

Cas pushed himself to sit up in bed, seeing the excitement drain from Dean's face made him feel a little guilty. He shook his head sadly and looked at Dean.

"Look…you should go, I get it's a really big deal. But I hate parties as it is and let's face it…why would I want to spend a whole night with the people that loathe me and have bullied me over the years."

Dean suddenly felt really bad, of course Cas wouldn't want to go, why would he? To spend the night pretending he cared about any of those students who have avoided or hit out at him for the past 4 years.

"Jeeez, I didn't think. I'm sorry Cas, I get it…I completely understand."

He leant forward placing a hand on Dean's knee and smiled.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't go…it's the only prom you will ever have and I understand why you WOULD want to go"

"I couldn't…it wouldn't be right. I would want you there with me…I mean come on, who would I slow dance with?" Dean exclaimed, waving his hand in the air dismissing the idea of going alone.

"Dean you don't dance…" Cas chuckled lightly.

"I could dance…" Dean pouted and smiled up at Cas.

"Seriously…you should go, I don't want you to miss out because of me." Cas said firmly, before placing a kiss on Dean's lips and getting out of bed.

Dean remained sitting on the bed, deep in thought and something occurred to him.

"Like hell that's gonna happen." He mumbled to himself, before getting up and following Cas out of the room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Chuck could see Dean coming a mile off, his stride was determined and heading right in their direction.

He approached Chuck and Becky rapidly, coming to a sudden halt right in front of them and causing Chuck to back up immediately, his back hitting the lockers with a bang.

"Ok here's the deal…I'm gonna need your help…" Dean started, quietly motioning to Chuck and Becky.

"OH MY GOD…DEAN WINCHESTER JUST SPOKE TO ME" Becky yelled, her mouth gaping in shock as she stood staring at Dean.

"Ummm yeah, hi…Becky right?"

"OH MY GOD…DEAN WINCHESTER KNOWS MY NAME" She squealed excitedly, pushing Chuck nearly causing him to stumble and fall over.

Dean rolled his eyes and moved in closer.

"Look would you keep it down…I'm trying to be discreet here…"

"What…umm…what…can we do for you Dean?" Chuck asked hesitantly, still looking a little scared and fearful.

"You two are the only other people in this entire school who have treated Cas like an actual human being…he actually likes you guys…So that's why I need your help…"

"Castiel is so sweet…of course we will help you Dean, anything for both of you." Becky rambled and reached out touching Dean's arm, gasping at the muscle she felt there, giggling hysterically and smiling shyly.

"Yeah of course…whatever you need." Chuck agreed, glaring at Becky's hand on Dean's arm.

"Awesome…I need to get Cas to come to prom…"

Chuck let out a loud laugh and shook his head rapidly from side to side.

"Dude…that is never gonna happen…why would he even want to go…"

"He doesn't want to go…but I want him there…"

"That's a little selfish don't you think…I mean I hear he hates parties and for good reason. Plus why would you make him spend the night with a bunch of people he hates." Becky stepped back, shaking her head in disapproval and crossing her arms.

"Would you listen to me for a god damn minute…I know all of that and I wouldn't force him to come…it's not what you think, let me explain…"

Chuck and Becky looked to each other, sharing a silent communication before nodding and turning back to Dean.

"We're listening…"

"Ok…I have a plan…"


	31. Chapter 31

"Alright…you ready?" Dean called from outside his bedroom door.

"Yes, come on let's see…" Cas shouted back, sitting up on Dean's bed.

Castiel's eyes widened as Dean walked into the room; he was dressed in a black tux, complete with white shirt and black tie.

"So…do I look ridiculous? You can tell me the truth…I look like a freakin waiter don't I?" Dean sighed, running a hand down his face and pulling at his suit jacket.

Cas snapped his mouth shut; very aware he was now possibly drooling and quickly stood up moving towards Dean, shaking his head slowly.

"Hell No…you look…like James Bond!" Cas smiled, running a hand down Dean's chest, smoothing out his jacket.

"Huh…awesome, guess I'm just missing a gun and I'm good to go." Dean laughed, now feeling a little bit better about his smart prom wear.

Cas nodded slowly, letting his eyes run up and down the length of his boyfriend and taking a mental picture of how amazing he looked. Dean watched curiously as Cas checked him out and smiled at the attention, eventually clearing his throat to snap Cas back to reality.

"Sorry…I was distracted…" Cas said, smirking at Dean.

"I noticed…so I'll do then…" Dean asked again, returning Cas' smirk.

His question was answered when Cas grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a passionate kiss, leaving them both completely breathless.

Cas broke the kiss leaning his forehead against Dean's, their lips a mere breath away from coming into contact again.

"You look gorgeous"

"I'll take that as a yes and thanks…I really wish you were coming with me tonight" Dean breathed out quietly, letting his eyes shut as he held Castiel's head in both hands and rubbing soft circles into Cas' neck with his thumbs.

"Dean…we have been through this, I just can't OK…"

"I know, I know…doesn't stop me wishing though" Dean smiled sadly, placing a final kiss on Cas' forehead and stepping back.

Cas looked down, feeling a pang of guilt about letting Dean attend their prom alone, but he really wasn't up for it and didn't want to spend the night avoiding people that disliked him. It wasn't Castiel's idea of fun.

Dean watched Cas' expression fall and noted how bad he felt about the whole situation, but Dean had a plan that would hopefully pan out and work for both of them. He made a resolve to make sure Cas didn't feel bad about it, pulling him into a hug and smiling.

"Look…don't feel bad ok…I'll be fine. I probably won't even stay long…just need to see my prom for an hour or so, take it all in and then I'll probably miss you so much I'll run home" Dean chuckled, gripping Cas tight to his body and smiling against his neck.

He felt Cas smile against him and chuckle in response.

"You better had…"

Cas pulled back, now looking decidedly better after Dean's re-assurance and poked him in the shoulder.

"Besides…those students at prom better remember this sweet ass belongs to me…no dancing with any hot girls…or guys!"

"Hey…not a chance, this ass is definitely yours…but I can't promise they won't lust after me, but hey what's a good looking guy to do" Dean shrugged and laughed when Cas pushed him harder this time, causing him to stumble.

"Your probably right…but we should still get that ego of yours checked" Cas laughed in response and pulled Dean in for another kiss.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Dude…you look like a penguin"

"Gee, thanks Sammy…" Dean glared at his brother.

"Sam, leave your brother alone…he looks handsome" Mary scolded at her youngest son, brushing and smoothing out Dean's jacket.

Sam watched on in amusement as Mary fussed over Dean, making sure he looked his absolute best and proceeding to take photographs of the moment.

Castiel stood beside Sam and John, chuckling to himself knowing that Dean would be hating the fuss.

"Mom please, its fine and no more pictures I beg of you!" Dean pleaded in a whining voice, causing his Dad to intervene.

"Mary…leave the boy alone already, he will want to head off to his prom now anyways."

"Yeah, what Dad said…I'm gonna go now" Dean nodded enthusiastically and backed away.

Mary sighed in defeat and smiled at her son.

"I'm sorry…but this is a big moment"

"Of course it is, now get out of here son or there wont be any point in going at all." John chuckled lightly, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

Dean smiled tightly and looked over to Cas, suddenly feeling a lurch in his stomach at the idea of leaving without him and then he remembered his plan…

"Yeah…could I have a moment with Cas guys…before I head off?"

Mary and John nodded in sync and moved into the living room, Sam stayed where he was smirking at them both, not moving.

"Sam…get lost…" Dean said, pointing in the direction of the living room.

"Fine...fine, I'm going…" Sam whined, rolling his eyes and following his Mom and Dad.

Dean stepped into Cas' personal space, letting their eyes meet as he took hold of Cas' hands.

"It's not supposed to be like this, you shouldn't have to avoid your own prom…"

"Dean, it's OK…I don't mind. I just feel bad letting you go alone."

"Like I said…don't feel bad, I'm just gonna miss you…I'll have nobody to dance with" Dean replied with a mocking pout.

Cas laughed lightly and shook his head.

"And like I said…you don't dance Dean…"

"I could dance…you owe me a dance…"

Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him in close.

"OK fine…I owe you a dance…now go and have fun"

Cas pulled Dean in for one last kiss, before bidding him goodbye as Dean drove to prom in his beloved Impala and smiling to himself hoping the plan would work.

Dean hoped everything would go right for once, for both him and Cas. It was their night.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cas sighed heavily, lying back on Dean's bed and resting one arm over his eyes. It was going to be a long night waiting for Dean, he was already bored and Dean had only been gone 20 minutes.

He heard the doorbell downstairs ring, assuming it would probably be Jess calling for Sam.

"Cas…it's for you dude"

Immediately Cas was sitting up, hearing Sam's voice shout up the stairs and feeling mildly curious at who the hell would be calling for him at 8 o' clock on a Friday night.

He was on his feet, jogging downstairs and was greeted with the sight of Becky and Chuck standing in the hallway, Sam grinning at their side.

"What's going on…why aren't you guys at prom…" Cas asked suspiciously, noting they were both definitely in prom wear and were also holding what looked like a suit carrier bag.

"We dropped by to give you something…" Chuck stated, looking slightly nervous and still feeling Dean's plan would not work.

Becky stepped towards Cas, grinning widely and handing him the suit carrier bag.

"This is for you…"

"Ummm thanks? What is it…what the hell is going on?" Cas took the bag cautiously and stepped back, feeling hopelessly confused.

"Look…we have just been told to hand you this and you have to go put it on…" Chuck continued, before Becky interrupted.

"…Dean wants you to put it on…and come with us."

Cas gaped at them both and went to speak, before Sam jumped in.

"Oh and don't forget to read the note attached." Sam said, matching Becky's grin and nodding his head towards the staircase, motioning for Cas to go and change.

Castiel knew this was obviously something to do with prom, he felt incredibly nervous and a little sick. Yet he found himself that shocked, that he nodded dumbly and headed off upstairs.

Once he reached Dean's bedroom, he placed the suit bag on the bed and reached for the note that was attached. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and started to read.

Dear Cas,

I know this is all a little strange and you're probably thinking what the hell is going on…but just take a moment, breathe and read what I have got to say.

Open the bag, you will find a suit fit for prom. Put on the suit and go with Chuck & Becky…I promise it will all become clear.

Please don't freak out.

Trust me

I love you.

Dean

Castiel finished reading the note, he still felt slightly confused, a little annoyed that Dean was potentially still pushing him into going to prom and yet at the same time, he felt compelled to follow through with this 'plan'. He knew Dean would be capable of setting something up, his 18th birthday proved that and he did trust Dean enough to hope he knew what he was doing.

With those thoughts filling his mind, Cas opened the bag to reveal a black and white tux, similar to Dean's. He pulled it out of the bag and eyed it up, sighing deeply and nodding his head.

"Ok…let's do this."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Not too long after he had changed into the tux, Cas had been practically pushed into Chuck's car, along with him and Becky. Although they both said nothing, Cas was well aware they were heading for the school.

When Chuck parked the car outside the Milton High School, he turned to Cas in the back seat and smiled shyly and handed him another note.

"Here…I was instructed to give this note to you when we arrived."

Cas took the note carefully and looked between Chuck and Becky, who was still stupidly grinning at Cas. He threw them both a look which clearly said 'go away' and getting the hint, they all proceeded to get out of the car, including Cas.

"See you inside man." Chuck locked up his car and patted Castiel on the shoulder, before dragging Becky into the school and leaving Cas stood outside to read the next note…alone.

Cas,

Congrats on making it this far, I knew you would.

As you have probably noticed, you're now at our high school. Don't be mad, OK? Just remember we are trusting me here and hoping I don't screw this up.

I know you…and I know every part of you wants to turn around and run back home…but don't. I promise you this will be one of the best nights of your life.

Please come inside and head towards the hall, all will become clear when you arrive.

D x

Dean knew Castiel so well, which both humbled and annoyed him at this precise moment. Dean was right, every part of Cas was screaming to run home and yet he couldn't resist just how sweet Dean was for putting this together.

He couldn't let Dean down, not now and with another heavy sigh, Cas headed inside to his high school prom.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Where is he…did he come…is he here?"

"Dean relax, he came with us, he is wearing the suit…and he's reading your note outside, so hopefully he will follow us in." Becky said soothingly, patting Dean on the arm trying to calm him down.

Dean tried to catch his breath; he had never felt so nervous in his life.

"Ok…I'm calm…I think. Ah man, this was a stupid idea…this is never gonna work is it?" Dean said, feeling panic rapidly approaching his system again.

"Probably not…he looked a little pissed…" Chuck mumbled, only to be jabbed in the ribs by Becky's elbow.

"Ow…"

"Ignore him, it will work Dean. He loves you way too much to not follow this through. If Cas has come this far, then he clearly trusts you." Becky said, calmly trying to re-assure Dean.

"You're right…I need to stay focused. You guys keep watch and I'll be over there. If…I mean WHEN you see him, give me the thumbs up, Ok?"

"You got it, good luck" Becky chirped, sending Dean in the right direction as they had planned, while her and Chuck kept an eye out for Cas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel stood outside the hall feeling physically sick, he knew what awaited him inside was a room full of people he disliked and disliked him. He knew for a fact Gordon and Michael would be in there, along with all the other bullies who had dished out abuse to him over the years.

The only thing keeping Cas going at this point, was Dean.

Castiel finally worked up the courage to go inside, he was hit suddenly with the force of the loud music and the sight of students filling the hall, chatting and dancing. It was almost too much and he had only been in there two seconds, his eyes frantically searched for Dean not wanting to venture too far into the crowd of people.

Chuck caught sight of Castiel first and nudged Becky, he turned to give the thumbs up, but noticed Dean had beaten them to it and had also noticed Cas.

Dean's mouth gaped slightly as his eyes found Cas immediately. He still hasn't noticed Dean and was standing rather awkwardly by the drinks table, his blue eyes darting from person to person, seeking Dean out.

Cas looked amazing in his suit, it was a perfect fit and Dean couldn't help but feel proud at how he got the size spot on.

He wore black pants, a black suit jacket and clean white shirt which was unbuttoned at the top. Finally a royal blue tie hung around his neck loosely, bringing out the colour of Cas' eyes perfectly and Dean couldn't help but stare.

"Wow" Dean gasped out loud to himself and swallowed hard, keeping a watchful eye on his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend.

He was snapped back to reality when he seen Cas notice Gordon, who was sitting across the room and Cas was now looking even more uncomfortable and as though he was about to make a swift exit. Dean quickly motioned to Chuck to make sure Cas didn't leave, as Dean headed for the stage.

Cas felt himself panic, he couldn't find Dean and he didn't want to face Gordon, so he decided to flee.

He didn't have chance to make his exit as the lights went down completely, leaving the hall in total darkness and silence, bringing him to a standstill.

There was an echo of 'Boo's' from the students filling the room and Cas could hear them shuffling around trying to find out why the music and the lights had died.

Suddenly the lights came back up but Cas couldn't see what was going on, the music was still off and all that could be heard was the sounds of students complaining.

Cas heard the faint sound of a muffled microphone and then a familiar voice followed…

Dean stepped onto the stage in front of the entire senior year, feeling suddenly vulnerable and even sicker than before.

He grabbed the mic that stood centre stage and began to speak.

"Excuse me…"

The students didn't even notice Dean on stage and continued to shuffle around complaining about the lack of music, so Dean spoke up slightly.

"Could I have your attention, for just a minute…"

The plea was still being ignored. Becky launched up on stage beside Dean and grabbed the Mic.

"HEY SHUT THE HELL UP"

She yelled loudly down the Mic, bringing everyone to a standstill and the room fell silent.

"Thank you" Becky chirped, smiling sweetly and nodding to Dean before jumping off the stage.

Dean went wide eyed at Becky's outburst and when he turned to face the room full of angry and bored looking people, his face dropped.

"Ummm, sorry to interrupt everyone's night…but I have a few things that I gotta say…"

Cas' stomach lurched as he heard Dean's voice, nerves racking his body. He slowly made his way closer to the stage and to Dean, finally coming to rest in the middle of some students who stood on the dance floor.

That's when he seen Dean and their eyes finally met. Dean smiled upon seeing Cas looking up at him and it gave him a surge of confidence, which he needed to continue.

"I know most of you don't like me…most of you only ever liked me because I was the popular kid and head of the swim team. I lost that status this year, I was dropped from the team and I'm probably now considered the most unpopular kid in school…but it doesn't matter. None of it does, cause I'm the happiest I have ever been…all cause of that guy right there..." Dean rambled, before pointing to Cas who looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, when everyone turned to look at him.

"What's your point Winchester…"

Dean heard someone yell from the crowd and decided to hurry this along.

"My point being, that guy right there…Castiel. He has turned my life upside down and for the better. Most of you don't know him, most of you don't like him and most of you have bullied him throughout his high school life. I'm here to tell you that he doesn't deserve it, none of it…he has been through more in this one year, than most of you will go through in your entire lives and he is still standing…He didn't want to come here tonight, didn't want to spend a night with people that disliked him for no good reason…it shouldn't be that way, Prom is supposed to be one of the most exciting nights in our lives and nobody should miss out. Especially not because of a bunch of douche bags who bully their way through school…"

Dean spilled his heart out to the awaiting student body and aimed his last comment pointedly at Gordon and Michael, who glared back at him.

Castiel was stood in shock, listening to Dean's speech and not knowing whether to feel proud or slightly embarrassed that he had been dragged into this.

"…I have one thing to say to them bullies…Karma is a bitch. I love Castiel and he doesn't deserve any of the abuse you guys have dished out, none of it…he's a good person, with a kind heart and I love him more than anything. A year ago, I would have been too chicken shit to admit that in front of anyone…but I guess that just proves I have grown up and I advise you all do the same. Thanks for listening…or not, whatever. Have a nice life…I know I will."

Castiel stood gaping up at Dean, his eyes now filling with tears. He felt incredibly protected and the proudness he felt for Dean at that moment, overtook every emotion in his body.

Dean jumped down off the stage and headed straight for Cas, taking his hands in his own. Some students watched him carefully, wanting to see events unfold further; others had huffed in annoyance and resumed their conversations. The music started back up, taking the focus off Dean and Cas slightly.

"Don't be mad OK…I just needed to do that. I wanted you to see your own prom and I wanted to give them all a piece of my mind…"

Cas laughed softly and squeezed Dean's hands in response.

"I'm not mad…I'm proud of you Dean. Maybe some of them will actually listen to what you said and change their ways"

"I highly doubt it…"

"Hey, it only takes one man to change things. You never know…"

"I guess…it just had to be said. I needed you and them to know, exactly how I feel…you know me, I'm not one for announcing it to the world but this is different…outside of family, I have never cared about anyone so much, as I do with you. I love you Cas."

"I love you too Dean and thank you." He smiled at Dean, pulling him closer.

"For what…"

"For this…for everything and especially for dragging me out here tonight, you're right…everyone deserves to see their own prom."

Dean smiled in response and dipped his head shyly, before taking Cas' hand and going to lead them off the dance floor.

"Come on; let's get out of here…"

Cas frowned in confusion.

"But…prom? Wasn't that the plan…to get me here? Now you want to leave?"

"All this, it doesn't matter now. We have seen it, together. I said my piece and now I want to go home and spend my night with the person I actually want to be around"

Castiel smirked and pulled Dean back.

"That's really sweet…but I did promise you one dance, why not do it here…before we leave."

Dean looked at Cas in shock.

"You wanna dance, right now?"

"Yes…will you dance with me Dean?"

Dean grinned and nodded his head slowly, stepping close to Castiel.

"Hell yeah"

Their bodies closed together, as a slow song began to flood the room and everyone grabbed a partner.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, as Dean held onto Cas' hips and pulling them closer together, swaying with the beat of the music.

Dean couldn't tear his eyes from Cas, but was vaguely aware that the room had slightly backed away from them and a good handful of people were now staring.

"People are looking…" Dean stated, slightly smirking at Cas.

"I don't fucking care" Cas smiled and pulled Dean in for a long, deep kiss as they danced together in front of the entire senior year.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After their infamous slow dance, which unknown to them would go down in Milton high school history as the most remembered moment of this year…Dean and Cas thanked Chuck and Becky for all their help, before Dean drove Cas home.

When the impala parked up out front, Dean grinned to himself and Cas caught the smile from the corner of his eye.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, eyeing Dean suspiciously.

"Nothing…just happy, that's all. Come on, let's go inside."

As they headed for the front door, Dean pushed it open and stood aside.

"After you…"

"When did you become such a gentle…"

Cas stopped mid sentence as he walked inside and immediately noticed the banner hung above the living room area.

The Ultimate Anti-Prom

He turned around facing a grinning Dean, who simply shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Go on…" Dean encouraged, motioning towards the living room.

Castiel made his way into the living room, to see it had been decorated with royal blue curtains, tissue paper, what looked like tinsel and Christmas fairy lights hung all around the room. The furniture had all been moved out and music played softly from the CD player across the room.

Dean came up behind him smiling and wrapping his arms around Cas' waist, resting his head on Cas' shoulder.

"Surprise"

"You did all this…for me?" Cas gaped, eyes flittering around the room and taking in all the surroundings.

"Well…I can't take full credit for the decoration since I was with you at the actual prom…but yes it was my idea and yes it's all for you. Mom, Dad and Sam helped throw this together and they have headed out to stay with Uncle Bobby for the night…means we have the entire night and house to ourselves." Dean gushed, placing a kiss on Cas' cheek.

"Wow…this is amazing. Thank you Dean, I can't believe you did all this…I can't believe you got everyone in on this plan either…" Cas turned around in Dean's arms placing a firm kiss on his lips.

"…You never cease to amaze Winchester…you know that right?"

Dean grinned widely and held Cas close.

"It's cause I'm so awesome right…I think it's cause I'm so awesome"

Cas laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course"

Dean sighed happily and traced a finger down Cas' neck and along his chest, coming to rest on the blue tie he wore.

"You look freakin hot by the way…" Dean hummed in approval, lightly pulling on Cas' tie and letting his gaze linger on Cas' body.

"Thank you…I guess that will help for the most important part of the high school prom…"

"…And what's that?" Dean asked, his brows knitting together in confusion and finally meeting the blue stare in front of him.

"Getting laid" Cas smirked and pulled Dean against him.

"Oh yeah…who could forget that part…duh. We have the whole house to ourselves…so, why wait…"

Dean smirked and pulled Cas into a deep kiss, before grabbing his tie and leading him upstairs.

*Definitely the best prom ever*


	32. Chapter 32

Sam chuckled as he watched his older brother wrestle with his graduation gown.

"Dude…you are so not graceful"

"Not helping Sam…" Dean gritted out through his teeth, as he finally managed to push his arms through the gown sleeves.

"…A HA...finally!"

Dean smiled triumphantly, before turning to glare at Sam who immediately fell to Dean's bed laughing and pointing.

"What's so freakin funny?"

"Its…it's on…oh god Dean…it's on back to front." Sam said, just about managing to get out his words between laughs.

Dean glanced down and sighed in frustration, pulling at the material and attempting to yank it over his head.

Sam continued to roll around Dean's bed laughing, as the gown got stuck as Dean tried to pull it off.

"I can hear you laughing Bitch…shut the hell up"

"Jerk!"

Castiel entered the room to find Sam practically crying and who he assumed was Dean with his graduation gown gathered around his neck and material covering his face, as he attempted to pull it up over his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cas asked carefully, holding back the laughter that threatened to burst out.

"Stupid freakin gown…stupid graduation…stupid Sam…Cassss help me, please?"

"Hey…I really don't think you're in a position to call ME stupid right now" Sam said abruptly sitting up and scolding in Dean's direction.

Cas shook his head at the brothers bickering and proceeded to help Dean fix the gown. He smiled when Dean's head finally appeared through the hole at the top.

"There all sorted…that wasn't so hard Dean"

"Oh don't you start…" Dean said accusingly, pointing a finger in Cas' direction.

He chuckled at Dean, before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"You're adorable…and now that you're sorted, you ready to graduate?"

Dean let out a small smile, taking in the image of Cas in his graduation wear and sighed.

"I guess…oh wait…I almost forgot my hat…"

He grabbed his graduation hat, placing it on his head and turning to the mirror that stood against his wardrobe.

"…There, now I look like a complete douche bag"

"Well we can all look like douche bags together…come on we have to go" Cas laughed, motioning for Dean to get a move on.

"How is it you look hot in anything you wear?" Dean whined as Cas pushed him out the bedroom door, Sam followed them both out, smiling brightly and whistling to himself.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The graduation ceremony was relatively painless and fairly quick. Dean spent most of it lightly snoozing and occasionally being elbowed awake by Cas, who was listening intently to every word.

Walking up to collect their scroll was Dean's least favourite part, although it did give him a sense of achievement, but after the prom incident he was certain that appearing on a stage in front of judgemental high school students was his most hated thing to do and never wished to do it again. For the first time during the ceremony Cas found himself agreeing with Dean on that particular point, he hated being centre of attention.

"Ok boys the worst part is over…now smile" Mary chirped, taking yet another photograph of Dean and Cas, this time beside Bobby and Sam.

"Alright mom, I think you got photos of us with…well…everyone now." Dean rolled his eyes.

Mary narrowed her eyes at Dean and shook her head, sighing in defeat.

"Ok…ok…fine…oh no, wait a minute…isn't that your brother Castiel?"

Cas and Dean both spun around to see Gabriel bouncing towards them, a bright, mischievous grin gracing his features.

"Little Bro! Check you out…officially free of high school!" Gabe howled loudly, slapping Cas on the back and grinning.

"Gabriel…I didn't even know you were coming to see me graduate, you should have said" Cas smiled, happy to see at least one family member supporting him on his big day.

"Well DUH, like I was gonna miss you graduating…I spoke to Anna too, she couldn't make it due to her own classes but she has sent you a card and a present, they're back in my car."

Castiel smiled, it wasn't the kind of support he had been hoping for, but at least Anna had sent him a symbol of her congratulations.

"Congrats man…and congrats to you too Dean-O!" Gabe chuckled, patting Dean on the back.

"Yeah thanks Gabe…glad you're here" Dean smiled, feeling incredibly glad that Gabriel had shown up. He had hoped that at least someone would make an effort for Cas.

Mary smiled and clapped her hands together in excitement, readying her camera for another shot, which made John roll his eyes.

"See…and I almost put this away…come on boys get together, you too Sam…get in the photo"

Sam rolled his eyes and made his way over to stand beside Dean, earning a ruffle of the hair as he walked past Gabriel.

"Sammy…you have gotten so tall!" Gabe chuckled

"Don't call me Sammy!" He whined, joining Dean's side as they all posed for yet another photo.

All the brothers together…

Castiel's favourite photo of the day.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean flopped onto his bed, feeling drained and exhausted from the day's events.

"Man…I am officially wiped"

Cas sat down on the bed beside Dean and smiled.

"Me too…but it was a great day. Can't believe high school is over…doesn't seem real."

He pushed himself up to sit next to Cas, rubbing a hand soothingly into the small of Cas' back and smiling back at him.

"I know what you mean…like we will wake up Monday and it will start all over again. Definitely doesn't seem real…but man, what a hell of a ride." Dean sighed, feeling a huge weight lift off his shoulders.

"Definitely…and not always a good ride, I'm kind of glad it's all over. Now we can look forward to a fresh start at college…hopefully some actual friends, nicer teachers and getting to share a dorm with you…just the two of us." Cas smiled at the thought of college, it also meant they could choose what to study, instead of being forced into subjects they dislike.

The thought of living alone and independently with Cas made Dean smile happily, he couldn't wait for them to have their own space.

"Now THAT sounds awesome…I'm optimistic! But firstly, we have the whole summer to just chill out and have a great time."

Cas nodded in agreement and leant in kissing Dean firmly on the lips. Dean ceased the opportunity, grabbing the back of Cas' neck and pulling him into a deeper, more passionate kiss…he would never tire of this.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel finished up at the grocery store and headed home, on his walk back he spotted Gordon and Michael across the road chatting away to each other. A familiar lurch appeared in Cas' stomach and he picked up his pace, he noted that the boys did actually spot him and weirdly for them…they simply turned the other way.

*Maybe Dean's words did get through to them* he thought inwardly, as he continued home, feeling slightly more relaxed.

Cas also passed by Tessa's house and thought back to the party which Dean had dragged him to…then proceeded to drag him out of and Cas remembered that was the night they shared their first real kiss.

He spotted his former Principal, Henriksen playing in the park with his two children; he noticed Castiel and smiled politely, nodding in his direction.

The walk home had turned into a 'This is your life' moment for Cas, he felt a surge of emotions as he passed by numerous things that reminded him of his high school life. Cas had done this walk so many times and yet this time it seemed different…almost like a final re-cap, the road so far.

When Cas finally turned the corner into his road, he found Dean loading bags into the trunk of the impala.

"Dean, what are you doing?" He asked suspiciously, coming to a stop on the driveway outside the Winchester house.

Dean simply smiled and shrugged at him, before taking the groceries from Cas and running inside with them.

Cas went to follow him inside, feeling slightly confused and a little suspicious at Dean's actions. His suspicions were raised when Dean came back outside with another bag and followed closely out by John, Mary, Bobby and Sam.

Once Dean placed the familiar looking bag into the trunk, he headed over to Cas, who was still stood staring suspiciously at the family in front of him.

Mary looked as though she was about to burst into tears, John smiled warmly with his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders, Bobby watched on thoughtfully and Sam was grinning widely.

*What the hell*

"Alright…looks like we're all packed. Ok I packed on your behalf…but don't be mad, I made sure to pick all your favourite clothes and we can always buy some more when we head off…"

Dean smiled cheekily and raised his eyebrows knowingly at Cas, who was still deeply confused and stared back at Dean, tilting his head to one side.

"Head off where…"

"Our road trip of course…come on man, we have been planning it for years!"

Dean spoke as though everything had been arranged and Castiel had just simply forgotten about it, which confused him more.

"Well yes…but Dean, we need money for a road trip and an actual plan…when were you going to tell me about this?"

"I'm telling you now…you know I'm full of surprises…so, Surprise!"

Cas' eyes grew wide, shooting between Dean and his smiling family, who were clearly in on this plan too.

"But…"

"Look Cas, I know this is a bit sudden but we have always wanted to do this…summer before college, it was our dream to travel across America…and I never left that dream behind, so I continued to save my pennies over the years and with a little help from Dad, we can actually afford to do this…so what better way to spend our summer than starting it with a pretty big adventure" Dean spoke affectionately, his smile never once fading, holding onto Cas' hands and never breaking eye contact.

Castiel was astounded by Dean and his family; he couldn't believe that they had all kept this so quiet.

If Cas had learnt one thing about Dean Winchester this year, it was that he loved surprising people…and Cas loved to be surprised.

In that moment Cas did the only thing he could think of to show his appreciation and love for Dean, he pulled him in for a gripping hug and loving kiss.

"I love you Dean Winchester"

They rested their foreheads together, smiling in content and Dean let out a sigh of relief that Cas was happy about his careful planning.

"I love you Castiel Novak…now let's hit the road"

Cas smiled brightly as Dean padded over to his family, he glanced over at his old family residence, taking a long look and noted his Uncle Zach watching them out of his window. He sighed heavily and stared right back, this really was Castiel's final re-cap and he was leaving his past behind him to start a new life with Dean.

With one final look at his old house and his Uncle, Cas took a deep breath and turned the other cheek, heading over to say his goodbyes to his true family.

"You boys take care of each other, do be careful out there…and if you get into any bother, we are only a phone call away…but have fun ok, we will miss you…" Mary rambled at a fast pace, tears now falling from her face as she gripped Dean and Cas tightly.

"We will Mom, don't worry. We will miss you too…be back before you know it" Dean said with a smile, actually letting his Mom fuss over them both for a change.

"I'm proud of you Dean…heck I'm proud of both of ya…take care of yourselves." Bobby said, giving Dean and Cas a pat on the back.

As Dean reached his Dad, he gave a big smile before pulling his eldest son in for a hug and Cas watched on with a warm smile of his own.

"I'm proud of you both too…especially you, Dean. Take care and don't forget to call…you know how your mother panics…and take care of that damn car, you hear?" John said with a smile, gripping Dean's shoulder tightly.

"Yes sir…I will. Thanks Dad…for everything." Dean grinned, as Cas moved to his side.

John smiled, turning his grip to Cas' shoulder in affection and beamed down at him.

"…And Cas, take care of my boy."

"You know I will Sir" Cas returned the smile and glanced to Dean.

"I know you will…I'm glad he has you, Castiel"

"Thank you" Castiel smiled shyly and they both finally turned to Sam.

Sam stood with his arms folded across his chest, looking as though he was either planning to hit them or burst into tears...they couldn't decide which.

"Well Sammy…have a good summer, we will see you on the flip side yeah?" Dean said hesitantly, watching his brother's uptight body language and sudden mood change.

Before Dean could ask what was wrong, Sam launched forward hugging Dean tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you Dean…even though you're a pain in the ass"

Dean chuckled, returning the hug and patting Sam on the back.

"Well gee, thanks buddy, I'll miss you too…now quit being such a girl, we will be back end of the summer."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Sam smiled and pulled away from Dean, before turning his attention to Castiel.

"I'll miss you too Cas…hope you guys have fun…and don't take any crap from Dean, ok?"

"OK…you got it Sam. I'll miss you too." Castiel smiled, pulling Sam in for a brotherly hug.

"Hey…standing right here…" Dean complained, followed by a chorus of laughs from the Winchester family and Cas.

"…anyways, we best be heading off. I promised Gabe we would swing by the college so you could say goodbye to him too."

Dean held the passenger side door of the impala open for Cas, who got inside and waved back to everyone stood on the porch.

When Dean joined him in the car, they both let out a huge content sigh and looked at each other, smiling brightly.

"Here is to the future huh?" Cas said, joining his hand with Dean's.

Dean smiled and squeezed Cas' hand tightly in response.

"Start of the next chapter…you and me against the world"

Castiel's heart skipped a beat; he smiled back at Dean and nodded in agreement.

"Always"

"Always…"

Dean placed a kiss on Cas' lips, before starting up his beloved impala. Immediately the sound of AC/DC filled the car and Dean grinned widely.

"…Now, let's see what my baby can really do"

******

END


End file.
